The Fox Knight
by Leaf Ranger
Summary: His eyes glowed red, as a few tears fell down his cheeks. "This is my purpose now." Then he turned, and leapt away. NaruHina, with darkness at first. This is my second fanfic, and i hope you all will enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, senors and senoritas! What's Happening. You know what? I would say this means I don't have a life, except I'm moving in September, and will have little chance to write then, so I'm working around the clock to do as much as I can before then. **

**Anyways, listen up. I know I said I would start translating. Truth is, I'm going to half do that. I'm going to add honorifics, and the Villages names. But Jutsus are going to be in english, because it takes to long to do that, and write the translations at the end. Also, names will be written normally, as it would be too weird to write them backward. Please forgive me. So, I'm compromising. I hope you all don't mind. So, lets get rolling!**

**This takes place in Shippuden, and shortly after their first mission with Sai.**

Discliamer: I've said before, and I'll say it again. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**The Fox Knight**

**Chapter 1**

The woods around Konohagakure no sato were quiet and calm in the mid afternoon sun. But one area wasn't calm. A blond, fifteen year old ninja in an orange and black suit was stumbling along. Naruto Uzumaki suddenly fell to his knees, and grabbed his stomach. Underneath his clothes, the eight prong seal began to pulse again. Naruto grimaced in pain, as the pain pulsed through him. Slowly, it lessened, and Naruto was able to get to his feet. He slowly turned back, and looked back at his home. It was a fair distance away. Naruto sighed, as this would be the closest he would ever come to his old home, until he figured out what was wrong.

It had started ever since Sasuke had entered his mindscape, and disrupted the Kyuubi. Ever since then, he had felt weird every time he had used his chakra. Now, a week later, he felt horrible pain, which came from the seal that kept the Kyuubi no Kitsune locked in him. The pain had expanded, and now, with every pulse, it hurt his whole body. He tried reaching out to the Kyuubi, but all he had heard was howls of pain. Whatever was happening was affecting them both. Suddenly, he felt another wave of pain. He dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms around his stomach. This time though, the pain didn't recede. It kept going, and going. Eventually, it faded, leaving Naruto sweating and twitching.

_What's... what's happening... to me?_

He got up, and began to stumble away. He had barely gone ten steps, when another wave of pain slammed into him. He fell over, and screamed in pain. Suddenly, he felt his ears shift, and it almost felt like they were melting. His pants became tighter at the back. He screamed in pain again, causing the birds to flap away in alarm.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Several days later, Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage of Konoha, stared out the window of her office. Behind her, several ANBU appeared.

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade, but we have found nothing so far. His trail disappears in a clearing. We did find these those."

The ANBU held out a scrap of orange cloth, and strands of gold hair. Tsunade looked over them. "The cloth is Naruto's clothes. But this... it isn't hair. It's... fur?"

The leader of the team shrugged. Tsunade thought for a moment. She snapped her fingers. "Get me Team Kurenai. NOW!"

The ANBU nodded, and disappeared. Tsunade sighed, and turned back to the window. "Naruto, where are you?"

Several minutes later, Kurenai Yuuhi, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka with Akamaru, and Hinata Hyuuga entered the office. Tsunade noticed that the Hyuuga heiress seemed really down. She indicated the two items on her desk. "I need your team's expertise. Our ANBU teams lost Naruto Uzumaki's trail in a clearing to the south east. I want the four of you to head to the clearing, and see if you could pick his trail up. However, be cautious. It's possible that something involving Kyuubi has happened."

Since they had attained the rank of chuunin, all of Naruto's friends had learned the truth about him. He had been away with Jiraiya, so they had time to think. In the end, it hadn't changed anything about him, so they didn't bring it up.

Kurenai picked up the cloth, and handed it to Kiba. He and Akamaru sniffed the cloth, and nodded. Kurenai turned to Tsunade. "We will get on it right away, Hokage-sama. Team Kurenai, lets move out!" The five of them disappeared. Tsunade sighed, and picked up the hair. She slowly examined it, and her brow creased in confusion.

"This is almost like... fox fur."

"What is?" Tsunade turned to see Jiraiya, the Toad Sage and her fellow Sannin, come through the window. He had been off doing his "research" in a nearby town. Tsunade sighed, and held out the golden locks. Jiraiya's eyes widened.

"These look like Naruto's hairs. What's been happening with the little twerp anyways? I didn't see him anywhere."

Tsunade lowered her eyes. "He... he disappeared. No one knows where he is."

Jiraiya stood there for a few moments. Then, he took one of the hairs, and examined it. "It is fur. It's fox fur."

"What do you mean?"

"It's fox fur. But it's golden, which means, that it's Naruto's hair. I think that something involving him and Kyuubi has happened."

Tsunade sighed, and shook her head. "This is becoming too complicated, way to fast."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Team Kurenai rushed along the ground, with Kiba and Akamaru in the lead. The two would stop, and periodically sniff the ground or the air. Kiba was anxious to try and find that blond haired idiot, for Hinata's sake. Ever since they had heard that Naruto had disappeared, Hinata had become anxious, and depressed. Now, there was a small ray of hope, and Kiba was going to make sure that it became more.

Eventually, they came to the clearing. Immediately, they all stopped in surprise at their surroundings. Hinata gasped, and held her hands to her mouth. The ground was covered in furrows, and there were pieces of tree bark ripped from tree's. Several branches had been broken, and there were a few more shreds of Naruto's clothing around them. Akamaru sniffed a destroyed bush, and whimpered. Kiba joined him.

"This bush has a human scent. But that scent is almost completely masked by the scent of fox. I can't tell who this scent belongs to."

Hinata activated her Byakugan. She strained her eyes, looking as far as she could in every direction. There was nothing. She released her eyes, lowering her head in defeat.

"I-I can't see Naruto-kun anywhere. He's... he's g-gone." She started to cry, and Kurenai came over, and held her shoulders.

"Hinata, stop it. It just means that Naruto isn't nearby. We need to look elsewhere." She turned to Kiba. "Can you follow the human scent?"

Kiba shook his head. "I can try, but it's weak. The scent on the bush is strong, because whoever did this ripped through it. But the other scent has been covered a few times by other things."

"Kurenai-sama, is this wise? If this is Naruto, then something has happened to him, causing him to become dangerous and wild. Perhaps we should call for reinforcements." Shino looked at his former teacher.

Kiba looked at Shino. "What are you talking about man?! We need to help Naruto!"

"Kiba, look around. These claw marks, the ripped clothing? Naruto has undergone some transformation involving the Kyuubi, and has become like a feral beast. We cannot risk finding him like this, because we don't have the fighting strength to deal with him."

Hinata shook her head, trying to clear her eyes of the tears. "Kiba-kun, S-shino-kun is right. Even though I want to help Naruto-kun, we wouldn't be able to do anything against him like this." She shuddered, wishing she was stronger, so she could help him. So she could tell him how she felt.

Kurenai nodded. "It hurts, but Shino is right. Let's get back to the Village."

Kiba punched a tree in frustration, but eventually nodded. Three of them left, but Hinata waited for a moment, and looked into the woods. She closed her eyes, and whispered, "Naruto-kun, please be careful. Please, come back safely." Then, she left.

She never noticed the shadow that emerged from the tree tops nearby. The figure who wore a dull dark red cloak, and had eyes that glowed a warm red.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Three weeks later_

Yajirobee, a chuunin of Konoha, smirked as he sat down on his bed. The demon brat was gone, and he had used his time spent searching for Naruto to inform his contacts from Iwa that the jinchuuriki of Konoha was gone. He had passed over information about some of Konoha's spies in Iwa, and some other vital information. Being a inside man was dangerous, but Iwa paid a lot better than Konoha did. Soon, he would be able to retire, and leave the life of peace and relaxation.

He pulled off his helmet that he wore, and was about to pull off his vest, when there was a knock on his door. He slowly stood up, and headed to the door. He placed a hand on the doorknob.

"Who is it?"

Suddenly, the door blew in, and Yajirobee crashed onto the floor, the door pinning his legs. He looked up to see a shadowy figure standing there. His eyes widened in horror, as he saw the figure advance on him. The light's of the apartment revealed a dull dark red cloak, with a hood pulled up. The wearer's eyes were hidden in shadow, but an armored face mask covered the lower part of his mouth. The face mask was red, and looked like a fox muzzle pulled back to reveal rows of gold teeth. Above it was a black nose, with gold whiskers coming off it.

Yajirobee pulled back, trying to pull away from the figure. "W-w-who are you?"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you have betrayed your Village. You have betrayed the lives of your fellow shinobi. You are not fit to live." The figure spoke in a deep, dark tone, that was almost like a growl.

The figure's eyes suddenly glowed a bright crimson red. The pupils were black crosses. Yajirobee stared at them, unable to look away. The figure kneeled next to the paralyzed man, and whispered, "Tell me all your secrets. Now."

Yajirobee rapidly began spilling all his secrets. He revealed all his contacts, all his dealings. The figure slowly nodded, and stood back up. His eyes faded away, returning to the shadows of his hood. Yajirobee shook slightly, as the figure slowly pulled out a kunai.

"W-w-what are you going to do?"

"The only thing I am good at doing anymore. The only thing people like you thought I could ever do."

He raised the knife, and Yajirobee started babbling. "Wait! I can give you anything! Money, woman, jutsus! Please don't do this!"

"Sorry, but you have earned this. This is the fate of traitors like you." The kunai flashed, before the traitorous chuunin could scream.

Half and hour later, the figure left Yajirobee's home, pulled the door back into place, and secured it. He spray painted the kanjin for death on the door, and left.

It was ten hours later, before someone noticed the door. A young lady was walking past the apartment, on her way to her job. She noticed the door, and immediately called the landlord. He went to the door, couldn't open it, so he was forced to break it down. As soon as the door fell open, he fell back, and yelled for help.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tsunade approached the apartment. Ten ANBU were keeping people away, while others investigated the room. Shizune stood nearby.

Tsunade approached her apprentice. "So what is it? I sent you all down here to check it out, and you send for me, saying I need to see this?"

Shizune nodded. "Believe me, you need to see this, Tsunade-sama." She led Tsunade into the apartment.

Yajirobee was lying on the floor in a pool of blood. His throat had been cut, and there was slashes on each limb. His face was frozen in fear and pain. Tsunade shuddered slightly at the sight of the blood, but was otherwise calm. Then she noticed the papers lying on the bed. She picked them up, and began thumbing through them. They were reports, information on Konoha spies in Iwa, and other information. The last few papers were orders from the Tsuchikage. A team of Iwa shinobi were supposed to receive information from a spy named Yajirobee. Tsunade turned to look at the dead ninja.

"So, he was a traitor?"

Shizune nodded. "We discovered a team of dead Iwa ninja at the gate this morning. They were just killed, and dragged there. No other wounds, unlike him. The only other thing is this." Shizune pointed up on the ceiling. Tsunade looked up.

On the ceiling was a symbol of a fox with a sword for a tail. Below was two words. Kitsune naito.

"The Fox Knight? Was he the one responsible for this?"

Shizune shrugged. "We believe so. The symbol was on one fo the dead Iwa ninja too. Their weapons and supplies had been stolen as well."

Tsunade sighed. "This has been a bad month. First Naruto disappears, now this 'Fox Knight'. Get a letter to Iwa. Tell them that a team of theirs was killed, and that we have the bodies, so they can retrieve them."

Shizune nodded, and left. She passed Jiraiya, who came in through the door. "What's happening? Besides three dead foreign ninja's, and a dead traitor?"

Tsunade indicated the symbols on the ceiling. Jiraiya looked up at them. "Fox Knight? Do you think it's Naruto?"

Tsunade shook her head. "I don't think so. Naruto isn't the type to kill. He would have turned them in alive."

Jiraiya shrugged. "Who knows? If the Kyuubi did something to him..."

Tsunade looked down. "Well, if you think there is a possibility, then fine. I was going to send you to Amegakure no sato, but I may need you here. You're staying put in Konoha for now."

Jiraiya nodded. "Right. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to do a little 'research'."

The punch Tsunade gave him could be heard outside, especially by the figure sitting on the roof opposite the apartment. The cloaked figure simply nodded, and leapt away, avoiding passing ninja's, and headed out of the gates. He leapt up into the trees, turned, and looked at the Village.

His eyes glowed red, as a few tears fell down his cheeks. "This is my purpose now." Then he turned and leapt away.

* * *

**Well, this is my new fanfic. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**The eye thing, for the Fox Knight? Not a Kekkai Genkai, and it is not actually a doujutsu. It is more of a ability that comes with his..."gifts".**

**Also, everyone knows about Kyuubi, but doesn't care that much. I didn't feel like doing a repeat of what happened in Rebirth, since a lot of people said that most of the characters would support Naruto. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and more to come later. **

**I know this chapter was short, as there wasn't much I had for my first chapter. I promise to try my best to make the later chapters longer. If not, then I will type 1000 pages of I am Sorry!**

**(Get's smacked by sister, who starts yelling at him for becoming like Lee) **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, what's happening everyone? Chapter 2 is here, and this is where we really get to see the Fox Knight in action.**

**FK: So, who am I fighting today?**

**LR: You'll see.**

**FK: It better be some better opponents than the one's I've been fighting for the past three months.**

**LR: Dude, relax. And cheer up.**

**FK: Why should I?**

**LR: Cuz I'm the writer, and I'm telling you to.**

**FK: And I'm the one with the weapons (pulls out sword)**

**LR: (sweat drop) Right. Just don't go emo on me.**

**FK: Like that Uchiha teme? No chance.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I apparently don't have much control of Fox Knight either.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The Raikage of Kumogakure no sato angrily slammed a report on his desk. He looked up at the head of his ANBU.

"Another squad lost? Who, or what is this Fox Knight?!"

The ANBU remained silent, as the Raikage stood up, and paced behind his desk. "Every spy and contact we have in Konoha has been killed or arrested! Every ninja squad with orders against the Leaf and it's allies have been destroyed! What is he!"

The ANBU placed another report on the desk. "We have received reports that Iwa, Ame, and Oto have had similar problems. Whoever this Fox Knight is, they are effectively destroying our spy network, and defending Konoha and it's allies."

The Raikage snarled at the ANBU in anger. "This must end! Get our four best jounin, and have them report here! Immediately!"

The ANBU shunshined away. The Raikage sat back down, and glared at the reports on his desk.

_What has Konoha done? What is this thing that is in the Land of Fire?_

Suddenly, four ninjas entered his office. One had a sword strapped to his back, and a bandana tied around his head. Another had a black eyepatch over his left eye, and a bald head with scars all over his scalp. A third was shorter than the others, and had dull grey hair and goatee. The last one was tall, ripped with muscles, and had dark green hair that covered his eyes. Each had a Kumo headband, and wore grey brown clothes, and grey white vests.

The muscle bound one stepped forward. "What are your orders, my Lord Raikage?"

The Raikage stood up. "We have lost another squad of ninja's in the Land of Fire. It is time to end this once and for all. I'm sending the four of you in to find this 'Fox Knight' and end him forever. Also, I'm giving you a secondary objective. If you can manage to find a Hyuuga, catch them, and bring them back here. It is time for us to gain the Byakugan, and give Kumo a Kekkai Genkai of it's own. Do you all understand?"

The four of them nodded. As one they disappeared, and the Raikage sat back, smirking. "My four finest jounin. They should dispatch this Fox Knight easily."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tsunade sat back, looking over the report that Team Kakashi had given her. "So, you found a team of Kumo shinobi?"

Kakashi nodded. "There was four of them, all chuunin, and all dead. We found this on them."

He tossed a shred of cloth onto the desk. On it was the now familiar symbol of the Fox Knight. Tsunade sighed. "So... him again. Any ideas what this group was up to?"

Sakura placed a blood stained paper on the desk. "Apparently, they had orders to raid the supply cache's for our border patrols. The Fox Knight jumped them somewhere past the border between Fire and Lightning. It seems that only two of them even got a chance to fight. The other two had shurikens and kunai's riddling their backs."

Tsunade sighed. "This Fox Knight is increasing tensions with Iwa, Kumo, Ame, and Oto. We need to find out some way to stop, or control him. Any luck on tracking him?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Pakkun couldn't track him. He covered his scent with some plant life, and erased his physical trail. Whoever this person is, they know how to become untraceable."

Tsunade shook her head. "No one is untraceable. We'll just have to wait for Team Kurenai to get back. Their border patrol mission should have ended today, so they should be on their way home. All right. Get some rest, and be ready. I may send you guys out with Kurenai's group to find this Fox Knight. Dismissed."

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai bowed, and left. Tsunade turned, and looked out the window. In the three months since Yajirobee was found dead in his apartment, this Fox Knight had been busy. There had been four more deaths of Konoha shinobi, who had been spies and traitors. Another seven ninja's had come in to ANBU headquaters, confessing to lesser crimes of spying, and babbling about the Fox Knight. Not only that, but all of these traitor's contacts with the foreign powers would turn up dead at the gate as well. Numerous reports had come in of the finding of corpses of foreign ninja's, all of whom usually had orders against Konoha, or one of their allies. The bodies were also usually stripped of weapons and supplies.

Konoha always returned the bodies to their respective homelands. But they had been receiving many angry reports, and accusations. If things didn't cool down soon, there could be a Fourth Shinobi War.

Tsunade shook her head, and looked at the sky. Overhead, the clouds lazily drifted by.

_Naruto, wherever you are, I could use your laughter right about now._Tsunade dropped her head, as she silently prayed for the blond ninja.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A few days later, Team Kurenai had stopped for the night. They had completed their mission, but had been held up by a group of Iwa ninja's, who had taunted them from within Konoha territory. The ninja's had scampered away, causing Team Kurenai to waste time in chasing them back to their own land. Now, they were three days behind schedule.

Kurenai, Shino, and Kiba had all turned in for the night, but Hinata had elected to stay up, and keep watch for enemy ninja's. She sat by the fire, while the others sleapt in the large tent. Ever since Naruto's disappearance, she had put on a strong face for others. She had been training hard, determined to become stronger. But at night, or other times when she was all alone, that is when she let the mask slip. She would cry, and silently pray for Naruto's safety. That is what she was doing now.

Hinata cried quietly, so as not to disturb the others. She looked up at the night sky, with tears running down her cheeks.

_Please, whoever is up there, and watching over us. Please, keep Naruto-kun safe. Please, keep him alive and well. And let him be happy, wherever he is._

She started to sob, and dropped her head. She was weak. Neji had been right. Her father was right. She was weak, and worthless. _If only I had been stronger, if only I had the courage to tell Naruto-kun how I felt, then maybe he would still be home. I don't deserve to wear this headband._

(A/N: What is the word for it? I keep seeing it in fanfics, but I forgot. Let me know please?)

As Hinata sat by the fire, she was unaware of seven eyes that were watching her. The four Kumo jounin sat in nearby trees, watching the depressed Hyuuga heiress.

The one with the eyepatch turned to the one with green hair. "So, when do we move, Hidoi?"

"Not yet. We need to make sure she hasn't spotted us yet. Be patient Souken."

The sword wielding one sat back against the tree trunk. "Well, I'm going to get some sleep. Wake me up when you all are ready."

Hidoi jumped over, and shook the sword wielder. "Oh no you don't Suimin. You keep awake, or I'll take that blade, and let Kashaku have his 'fun'."

The short one snickered at the thought. "That would be nice. I haven't lived up to my name in a while."

Hidoi moved over to him. "You'll get your chance. This is the plan. Me and Souken will capture her, and draw the others out. You two deal with them. Then we will have our fun."

The four Kumo jounin smirked, and waited a bit more. Unknown to them, however, a figure stood against a tree not far from them. His cloak fluttered in the slight breeze, as a pair of eyes glowed blood red from inside the shadow of his cloak hood.

Hinata had finally stopped crying, and was about to place another log on the fire, when she heard the snap of a twig being broke. She immediately activated her Byakugan, only to barely see the two ninja's rush up behind her. The one with muscles slammed an arm into the back of her head, causing her to fall unconscious. Souken grabbed her, but all ready the tent that had been set up was moving. Kiba and Akamaru came bursting out the door, and seeing what was happening, charged forward. Hidoi immediately turned to him, finishing his handsigns. Electricity burst from his fingertips, and tazed both boy and dog. Their nervous systems were overloaded, and they fell, temporarily paralyzed.

Kurenai and Shino came out next. Kurenai had a kunai drawn, and Shino was summoning his bugs. Souken held a kunai knife to Hinata's throat. "Stop, or the girl dies!"

Kurenai and Shino both hesitated for one fateful second. Suimin's sword hilt, and Kashaku's fist smashed into their heads, rendering both of them unconscious.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hinata slowly woke up, her head throbbing. She tried to raise an arm to feel it, but her arms wouldn't move. Slowly, she realized that she was tied to a tree, with her limbs bound, and a gag over her mouth. She turned slightly, wincing at the pain in her head. Nearby, her teammates were tied up like her. Kiba and Kurenai were struggling, but Shino was still out.

"Well, well. The Hyuuga brat is finally awake." Hidoi came over, and smirked at the bound girl.

"You weren't our primary objective, but still, the Raikage will be glad that we brought you in."

Kashaku turned to the others tied up. "What about them? We don't need them, do we?"

Hidoi shook his head. "Not at all. Why don't you have some of your 'fun'. It might be good for the girl to see."

Kashaku laughed happily, and reached into a pouch as he stood up. He approached Kurenai, and was about to pull out whatever it was he was going to use, when there were several whistling noises, followed by a series of thuds, and a "Grk!" from Kashaku. He fell to the ground with a kunai in his head, one in his neck, and two more in his spine.

Almost immediately, the other three Kumo jounin leapt up, and formed a triangle, back to back to back. Suimin had his sword out, while the other two had pulled out kunai's. They scanned the surrounding trees, watching. Hinata was doing the same. Her Byakugan could barely make out a movement in the woods. Souken noticed the movement as well, and flung his kunai knife ahead of where the movement was. It hit the movement, only to yield a poof of smoke. Suddenly, a figure erupted from the ground in front of him. The figure, wearing a red cloak, had red glowing eyes, with black crosses. His lower face was covered in an armored face mask, shaped like a snarling fox muzzle.

"You guys never look down." The figure growled, before punching Souken in the face. But when he did, there was a pulse of chakra, followed by a squishing noise. Hinata gasped in revulsion at what had happened.

Hidoi and Suimin turned to see Souken with three blades exiting the back of his head. The figure pulled his fist back, and the blades came out with a wet squish. Souken's dead body slumped to the ground.

Hidoi and Suimin looked over the quarry they had been sent to kill. The Fox Knight had on a pair of armored gauntlets. On the right one, three claw like blades, each a foot in length, extended from above the back of the hand of the gauntlet. The Fox Knight channeled his chakra into the blades, and they retracted. He opened his cloak to reveal a sheathed katana at his side. He grabbed it with his right hand, and unsheathed the blade. It was three and a half feet in length. The blade gleamed in the moonlight, running down to the cross guard, which was shaped like an open fox mouth, with the blade coming out of it. Both the scabbard, and the hilt were red, while the hilt had a black diamond pattern running down each side of it.

The cloak figure pointed to Suimin with his blade. "You, me. Right here, right now."

Suimin charged forward, and attacked with a blinding fast head slash. The figure ducked, punching out with his left fist. It connected with Suimin's stomach, and he fell back a pace. When he recovered, he tried a stab. The Fox Knight parried the blade away to the left, before smashing his right elbow into Suimin's face. As the Kumo sword ninja backed up, the Fox Knight swung around to his right. His blade knocked Suimin's aside, before his left fist smashed into Suimin's all ready damaged face. He drew his sword back, and then it entered Suimin's body.

The Fox Knight stepped back from his third dead opponent, only to grunt as Hidoi's kunai plunged into left arm. The Fox Knight grabbed Hidoi, and threw him with his right arm. As Hidoi landed, Fox pulled the knife from his arm, and crushed it with one fist. He slowly advanced on Hidoi, who had managed to regain his feet. Hidoi unleashed the lightning jutsu he had used on Kiba, but it was absorbed by the Fox Knight's blade. Suddenly, he found himself thrown against a tree, staring into those blood red eyes.

"Tell me your secrets. NOW!" The Fox Knight's eyes bored into Hidoi's mind, reading everything from the fact that he had been a bed wetter until he was 12, to his secret ambition of assassinating the Raikage, and replacing him.

"So, you are a traitor to your Raikage? And you intended to kill the girl so as not to have to take care of her on the way home? Then, it is time for your judgement." The Fox Knight pulled back his left fist, unsheathed the blade's in that gauntlet, and stabbed forward.

He turned away from the dead jounin, and looked at the five figures tied up. He cleaned his sword on Kashaku's body, and sheathed it before slashing Kiba's and Kurenai's bonds with a kunai knife. Kiba went to Akamru, while Kurenai freed Shino. The Fox Knight turned to Hinata, his eyes becoming a warmer red in their glow. Hinata felt that she should be scared, but instead, she felt drawn to those eyes. There was something almost familiar about them. He cut away the gag, then the ropes. He grabbed her as she fell. Tears welled up in her eyes, as the blood began to circulate through her limbs.

The Fox Knight lowered her to the ground, and began to rub her wrists. She looked at him in gratitude. "T-thank y-you." She whispered.

"No problem. I'm glad I was nearby." He said, as he moved to her ankles. He rubbed them too, before helping her up. The others cautiously approached him. The Fox Knight shook his head.

"You have nothing to fear from me, unless you betray Konoha, or your comrades."

Kurenai looked him up and down. "I am thankful for what you did for us here. But I'm afraid your actions are causing problems for our Village. Several of the Villages whose ninja's you have killed are angry, and could attack us."

The Fox Knight looked to the sky. After several moments he sighed in frustration. "Even now, my actions still hurt the Village. It seems I can do nothing but hurt those I protect."

He suddenly pulled a sealed letter from his cloak, and handed it to Kurenai. "Give this to your Hokage. It is for her eyes only. Do you understand?"

As Kurenai took the letter, the Fox Knight turned and disappeared into the trees. They heard his voice echo from their surroundings. "I will continue to watch you as you journey home. Be careful!"

Hinata looked out into the woods, where their rescuer had disappeared.

_Who are you? And why do I feel like I know you?_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Two days later, Team Kurenai reported in. Per the Fox Knight's orders, Kurenai handed the letter to Tsunade, as she finished her report.

"So, you were attacked by Kumo ninja's, who were sent to retrieve a Byakugan wielder? And the Fox Knight saved you, and gave you this to give to me?"

As Kurenai nodded, Tsunade opened the letter. Her eyes began to scan it.

_To the Godaime_ _Hokage of Konoha_

_From the Fox Knight_

_Tsunade-sama. It has come to my attention that while I have done no harm to Konoha, or it's allies, you are not entirely pleased with my actions. I am truly remorse for any trouble I have caused you. If you like, we should meet, and talk face to face. I will be waiting in a clearing two miles north of town, two days from now. This is not a trick. I truly wish to speak with you, and see how we might resolve our problems. I shall await you, but I will speak with only you. I hope to see you soon._

_Fox Knight, shadow defender of Konoha._

Tsunade read the letter a second time, before putting it down. She looked up, and nodded to Team Kurenai. "Thank you for bringing this in. Get yourselves check out in the hospital, then rest. Two days from now, we are paying this Fox Knight a visit.

Team Kurenai bowed, and left. Tsunade pulled one of her hidden bottles of sake out, and looked out the window as she slowly drained it. "All right Fox Knight. We'll meet. But I just hope mine and Jiraiya's suspicions of you aren't true."

* * *

**LR: Sorry about taking so long. I got sidetracked by other things. By the way, this story seems to be doing great so far. 349 hits, 20 reviews, and I'm on 3 communities with it.****That's better than Rebirth did on it's first few days. Anyways, for you Romance and NaruHina fans out there, just hang on. I like to draw it out a bit. **

**So, how many of you know the Fox Knight's true identity? I bet it was pretty obvious to you guys. If you think you know, review me, and tell me who you think it is. I'll let you know if you are right or wrong. If you wan't to know why the characters don't know, it's simple. The Fox Knight doesn't act like the prime suspect does.**

**By the way, I'm not ripping Wolverine off. There is a weapon similar to the claw blades I'm using, called the cat claws. Real ninja's wore this arm brace things with four long claw blades, that you could use to slash and stab opponents with. I've havn't read anybody using them on fanfiction, so I decided to be the first. Please correct me if I am wrong.**

**Please Review, and hang around for chapter 3. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is number 3. For those of you who haven't figured it out yet, you will finally figure out who the Fox Knight is. For those of you who have... it was pretty obvious, wasn't it? Anyways, I'm wondering what has happened to some of my usual's. I haven't heard from some of those who regularly reviewed Rebirth of Legends. I guess they are busy. **

**Anyways, like I said, it's time for the Fox Knight to be revealed.** **This chapter, and the next, will both be a little depressing. But I promise that everything will be right by the fifth chapter at least.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I may need help in the romance department. If you think you can help, let me know, and I will ask.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Tsunade slowly walked through the woods, with four ANBU escorting her. But she knew others were nearby. She had personally seen to that.

_**Flashback**_

_Tsunade stood in front of the four teams of shinobi. Jiraiya stood to her right. Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma stood at the ready, their teams behind them._

(A/N: Asuma is still alive, as is Jiraiya. Neither went on the missions that killed them, because of Naruto's disappearance, and the Fox Knight's appearance)

"_I have received a letter from the mysterious Fox Knight. He wishes to speak to me. This is our one opportunity to capture him, and either stop him, or reign him in. You all will surround the perimeter, and ensure that he does not escape. Understand?"_

_As one, the ninja's present nodded their heads. Tsunade sighed. "I want no harm done to him, unless there is no alternative. Sakura, you know what you need to do."_

_Sakura nodded, and gently patted her weapons pouch. "I understand."_

_Tsunade sighed. "This man is extremely dangerous. If he should decide to fight, then use all your force to stop him."_

_**Flashback Ends**_

Tsunade slowly approached the clearing. The ANBU stopped at the edge of the clearing. Tsunade slowly entered it, and looked around. It was the time, date, and place. But there was no one there.

"Hello? Is the Fox Knight here? I am Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage of Konoha."

"I know who you are." A deep, growling voice echoed from the woods. Suddenly, the cloaked figure of the Fox Knight seemed to grow from the ground. Tsunade stepped back, amazed that he had gotten so close without being detected.

The cloaked figure bowed. Tsunade tried to see his face as he raised his head. But the shadow of his hood hid his eyes, and the face mask covered his chin to his nose. She shook her head. "Why do you wear that hood and mask? It must be extremely hot. Why not remove it?"

"I prefer to keep my identity a secret. I hope you understand."

Tsunade sighed as she nodded. "Very well. So, let's talk."

"Indeed." The Fox Knight performed a few handsigns. The ANBU hopped out of the woods, only to see two chairs of earth form from the ground. The Fox Knight looked at them. "I see you decided to bring back up. Do you believe me to be a threat?"

Tsunade sighed. "It was necessary, because of my position. Please, do not mind them?"

The Fox Knight nodded. "What about the other ninja's around us? Do they mean me harm?"

Tsunade's eyes widened. "What?"

"I've spent nearly four months in these woods, training my senses and abilities. There are four ninja's to the north, three to the west, four to the east, and another four to south. Then, there is your four ANBU, and a dozen other ninja to the far south, waiting as reinforcements. And that's only what I'm sensing while looking for chakra."

Tsunade sighed. "Very well." Both of them sat down, and Tsunade got straight to business. "We need to talk about your actions. While they have been beneficial to Konoha, it has caused serious problems with those whose ninja's you have killed. If your actions continue, you could cause the Fourth Shinobi War, and Konoha may suffer greatly."

The Fox Knight sighed, and looked down. "No matter what. No matter what I do, I fail those I have sworn to protect. I am a failure, no matter what."

As Tsunade looked at him questioningly, he looked up at the sky, and spoke sadly. "I just wanted to help. I just wanted to have a purpose. But... everything I do hurts those I want to protect."

Slowly, he stood to his feet, and sighed. "I'll turn myself in. Just promise me one thing. I want to walk back into my home town, and look at it with my own eyes."

Tsunade looked him over, as the other ninja's approached. Sakura came up next to the Fox Knight. Tsunade sighed, and gently nodded. "I will accept your surrender. But I can't let you come back conscious. This is to ensure that you don't escape."

Sakura suddenly plunged a syringe into the Fox Knight's arm. He glanced down at it, then up at Sakura. She gasped, and backed away. The Fox Knight turned to Tsunade, and she saw his eyes. They weren't the red that she had expected. Instead, they were a vivid blue. Slowly, he spoke in a voice she hadn't heard in four months.

"Baa-chan. I should have known better." He whispered, his eye's full of pain and hurt. Then, those eyes closed, and he slowly fell to the ground. As he did, his hood fell back. Tsunade rushed to his side, and gasped at the sight of the long, spiky blond hair, and the two golden fox ears. Shaking, she slowly removed the mask, revealing the whisker marks, and the face of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto..." She whispered. "It was you, all along." She looked up at the ANBU. "Get him home, but cover his head. I want him in the security room of the Hokage Tower. Move!"

They nodded, and one moved the hood and face mask back into position. Another tied him up, and all four picked him up.

Tsunade turned to the others, who were in various states of shock. Sakura was pale, Kakashi's eye followed the ANBU carrying Naruto. With Team Kurenai, a certain opal eyed girl had stood there, stock still. Then, she fainted, barely being caught by Kiba.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tsunade approached the security room of the Hokage's Tower, where high level political prisoner's were kept. It had a chakra suppressing seal on the ground, as well as chains that were made to withstand even Tsunade's extreme strength. She nodded at the four ANBU outside the steel door, and one opened it for her. She slowly entered the room, and the door was closed behind her.

Naruto's cloak, face mask, claw gauntlets, and sword had been removed, as had the twenty kunai, forty five shurikens, and ten explosive notes he had been carrying. Without the cloak and mask, Tsunade could see that Naruto had under gone some changes. His ears had changed into two gold furred ears. A gold furred tail came out of the seat of his pants. Naruto now wore a grey t-shirt, with his famous red swirl on it. He wore black pants and boots. His pants had been modified, so that he could get them on over his tail, and let it hang freely.

(A/N: Can't think of a way to describe it, so bare with me)

He slowly looked up, his ears twitching. As his eyes met hers, she cringed. Once, those blues eyes were filled with laughter, and determination. Now, they were cool, and revealed nothing.

"Well, well. To what do I owe the honor of being visited by the Hokage?"

Tsunade sighed. "I'm here to try and find out what happened to you. Why you disappeared. Why you didn't come back."

"Why the special treatment? Shouldn't Ibiki-san, or Anko-sama be doing this?" Naruto gave her an icy version of his smile.

"Naruto, please. Don't make this harder than it has to be."

Naruto's smile disappeared. "Hard? Yeah, what do you know about hard?"

Tsunade looked at him, her anger slowly rising. "I know plenty about life being hard."

"Yeah right! You lost your little brother, and your love. Then you ran off, got drunk, and lost tons of money doing what you love to do. That's real hard, being able to do what you want, without having any responsibilities."

Naruto watched her with eyes colder than any had ever seen. "Look at me. Look at what has happened to me! I've spent twelve years of my life being yelled at, beaten almost to death, being ignored, and having no one! I had to teach myself everything that kids learn from their parents! Then, after I get out of the Academy, and learn about my 'roommate',I spent a few months, happy to have people who I thought cared about me. It turns out that the man I treated like a brother betrayed me, and tried to kill me! The girl who I devoted my life to treated me like dirt, and beat me on a regular basis! My sensei tossed me aside to teach that teme everything! My so called friends laughed at me, insulted me, and beat me down on a regular basis! The Village I have defended with my life, and that I have saved more times than I can remember, they treat me like I am nothing! And that stupid pervert! In all the time we were training, I thought I was becoming stronger! But when I come back, I find out I'm weaker than Ino! All he did was give some stupid training routine, and then go off and peek at girls!"

He lowered his head, his eyes starting to leak tears. "Out of a Village of thousands, there are only five people I can count on. Five. Iruka has treated me like a son, ever since he truly realized what my life has been like. Rock Lee views me as someone to keep him going, a worthy rival. Teuchi and Ayame, the people who own the Ramen stand? Even though they knew about Kyuubi, they treated me like family, and never turned me away. And Hinata... Hinata Hyuuga has always been there for me. She's never stopped being there for me."

He raised his head, and stared at Tsunade. His face was filled with both pain, and anger. "I'm going to lose them now. I'm going to have nothing again. Because I'm a monster. Because I am a hanyou. Nobody wants a demon around."

"Naruto..." Tsunade said softly.

"What did I do? What did I do to deserve all this? What did I do?!" He screamed at the ceiling, before he lowered his head again. When he raised it, his eyes were icy again.

"Just go. Sign your orders, and have me imprisoned, or executed. I don't care anymore."

Tsunade looked at him for several minutes. Gone was that eager boy, who had told her he would be Hokage, who filled her life with laughter, even as he insulted her, and she would punch him. The man in front of her believed his life was pointless, that nobody wanted him. She turned away, and exited the room. The ANBU locked the door, as Tsunade slowly walked up to her office.

She sat in her chair, as she slowly realized the truth. Naruto was right. Even she had treated him with indifference, when he was the one responsible for bringing her back. All she had done was place him on boring assignments, and berated him on his lack of success in most missions. She had always thought of him like a little brother, but had she ever shown him that? She started to cry, as the sad truth sunk into her mind. He was the greatest hero this Village could ever ask for. And in return, he had been treated crueler than any criminal ever could be. Shizune knocked on the door, and Tsunade immediately cleared her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Tsunade-sama? Is everything all right?"

"Y-yes. Everything is fine." Tsunade said, as she looked away from Shizune. When she turned around, Tsunade's eyes were filled with a sudden fire of purpose. "Shizune, I need you to do something for me."

"Yes?"

"I want you to go and get me everything on the Namikaze family, and Kushina Uzumaki. Then, I want you to take a team of shinobi, and clean up Minato and Kushina's old home. Make sure everything is ready. I think it is time this Village understood who exactly they have been abusing all these years."

Shizune nodded, and left. Tsunade looked down at her paperwork, and starting attacking it with a vengeance. Suddenly, there was another knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She snapped, not really feeling like talking to anyone else. The door hesitantly opened to reveal Hinata Hyuuga.

"Oh, Hinata. Sorry about that."

"I-it's all right, Hokage-sama." She entered the room, and closed the door, before approaching Tsunade's desk.

"Hokage-sama? I was wondering, what are you planning to do to Naruto-kun?"

Tsunade looked at her for a moment. "I honestly don't know. I want to just let him go, and have things back to the way they were. But the elders will probably want his head, and Danzou will want him as a weapon. And with the way he his right now, he would probably join Danzou, and ANBU Root."

Hinata gave her a look of surprise. "I-is something wrong with him?"

Tsunade sighed. "He has... he's like a completely different person. He doesn't care if he lives or dies. I really don't know what to do."

The blond sannin looked at the Hyuuga heiress. "Maybe you should talk to him. I think he could use your company right now. And out of everyone in the Village, I think you could understand him the best right now, and know exactly what to say."

Hinata blushed, but nodded. Tsunade gave her an authorization form, allowing Hinata to see Naruto. Hinata quickly headed down to the security room, and showed her form to the ANBU. They were hesitant at first, but followed orders, and opened the door.

Naruto looked up, expecting to see an interrogator, or one of the elders, or Danzou. But when he saw Hinata, his eyes widened. As she entered, Naruto immediately lowered his head.

"Hinata. What are you doing here?"

Hinata hung back, hesitant to approach. She felt her old nervousness about being near Naruto come over her. Naruto noticed her hanging back, and misunderstood her actions.

"It's all right. I know that I'm a monster. You don't need to come near me." He said, trying his best to hold back his tears.

Hinata gasped, as she realized what Naruto must have thought. She felt horrible, seeing him like this. She moved forward, taking small steps, but not faltering. She knelt by Naruto, and slowly raised his head, blushing as she touched his chin.

Naruto looked up in amazement at Hinata, as she gently pulled his head up. She was blushing like crazy, but she seemed determined to speak.

"N-N-Naruto-kun, how could I-I think the man who saved me was a monster? I couldn't be human if I did."

"Hinata, look at me. How can you say I'm not a monster? I-I'm not human. I'm a hanyou now." He flicked his tail out to show her. She looked down at it, then at his ears, then back at his eyes.

"Maybe that is your physical appearance. B-but what are you on the inside? Do you wish to kill me?"

As Naruto shook his head, Hinata continued. "When you killed those men, all those traitors and enemies. Di-did you enjoy it, or did you do it because you felt it was necessary?"

As Naruto just looked at her, she continued. "W-what about that man? That jounin who was going to torture Kurenai-sensei? H-he looked like a man, b-but he behaved like a monster. You may look like one, but inside, you are still who you are."

Naruto looked down. "Hi-Hinata. Why? Why are you so... so nice to me? Why do you... why do you care so much?"

Hinata blushed even more, her whole face now red. But she kept going, fighting the urge to poke her fingers together, and to not answer. "B-because you are my inspiration. Wh-whenever I felt like I couldn't do anything, you were always there, to help me. Whenever I felt like giving up... I thought about how you never backed down. I... I wanted to become strong... so I could thank you. But when you left, I felt that... that i-if I wasn't so weak, I could have helped you. But I can't help anyone, because I'm weak."

Naruto's head snapped up. "Who says your weak!? Look at you! You're so strong, stronger than anyone I know!"

Hinata looked at him in amazement, as he went on. "Even though Neji tried to kill you, you forgave him, and treated him with more respect than he deserved! Even though others would stay as far away from me as possible, you had the courage to treat me with kindness, and friendship. Even now, when others would think me a demon, you are here, still offering friendship to me! You have the strength to forgive others, no matter what! You have courage to do what you feel is right! That makes you stronger than anyone, especially me!"

Hinata slowly began to cry, as she saw the old Naruto beginning to flash in his eyes. "Naruto-kun... do you believe you are a monster now? Would a monster say things like that?"

Naruto looked at this young woman, who had never turned her back on him, never thought ill of him. She had given him friendship, hope, inspiration. She gave everything he ever needed to him. And know, she was here, trying to show him that he was still human. _Why is she willing to do so much for me? _

And then it clicked. It had taken him about eight years, for it all to click. "Hinata-chan? D-do you... do you like me?"

Hinata suddenly looked up, her face a red never before seen. It was taking all her willpower not to faint. She just looked, unable to do anything because she might faint. But Naruto saw the truth in her eyes. It was more than like.

"Hinata-chan... you love me?" Hinata, barely able to keep her consciousness, slowly nodded, before falling over. Naruto's tail flicked out, and cushioned her head as she fell. He just looked at her.

_She... she loves me? But... I don't know what love is. _But as he looked at her, he began to notice her. He had seen her before. She was pretty, but was always so quiet, and shy. He had never really given her any thought outside that of friendship. But now, he saw that she was just as beautiful, if not even more so than Sakura ever was. And she was so kind, so sweet. Naruto felt something filling him. It was a feeling, like what he had felt for Sakura. But this was more. It was a hundred times more.

_Is... is this love? I don't know._ He just stared at Hinata, as his tail slowly moved out from behind her head, and slowly stroked her head. She smiled softly, and then hugged his tail, and snuggled against it. He smiled, a small happy smile, the first he had worn in a long time.

Suddenly the door was thrust opened, and Hiashi stood there, his eyes blazing in anger. Hinata was awakened by the noise, and looked at the door. Her eyes widened in fear. Hiashi strolled forward, and suddenly struck her aside. He stood before Naruto. "You... you stay away from her, you demon scum." Then he punched Naruto in the stomach.

Naruto bowed over, coughing up blood. Hinata looked at her father in fear, as he turned to her. "You. You dare to even be near this scum. You are a shame to the Hyuuga line! I'm going to take you back to estate, and have the Caged Bird Seal put on you!"

He reached out to grab her, only to have his hand stopped. He couldn't move at all. Behind him, he could feel a massive surge of chakra, as the seal shattered beneath him. The four ANBU outside the door cowered, as they felt the smothering chakra. Suddenly, Hiashi felt himself being yanked around, and brought before the now freed prisoner. He suddenly was looking into blood red eyes. The pupils were black crosses, which had rotated to become two x's.

"**You dare hurt someone so innocent, pure, and kind. Your soul is tainted by a lust for power, and you ignore that which is truly important. Now, tell me all you secrets!**"

Hiashi felt his mind being probed, read like an open book. All his secrets, his plans, all of it was laid bare before this man. Finally, he was released, and he fell to the ground. Naruto's pupils had become crosses again.

"Your secrets have been revealed to me. You never had any intention of making Hinata heiress. Once you had a reason to, you would have put her in the branch family. Hinata, he has no love, or respect for you. He has kept you down trodden, because he fears what you can do to the clan, if you become heir."

Hinata looked at her father, who was quivering on the floor. Slowly, she stood up, and approached Naruto, whose eyes had returned to normal. She was amazed to see the seal on the ground was cracked, and the chains had been melted by the force of chakra Naruto had unleashed. Suddenly, the four ANBu outside the door, rushed in, having recovered from feeling the surge of chakra. They had drawn weapons, ready to fight. Hinata moved in front of Naruto, to block them.

"Lady Hinata, please step aside! We must restrain him!"

Hinata shook her head. "He was protecting me. I won't let you hurt him!"

Naruto slowly moved past her, as the ANBU tightened their grips on their weapons. "Hinata-chan... don't. I don't want you getting into trouble over me."

Tsunade rushed in, and pushed her way past the guards. "What happened here?!" She yelled, as she saw Naruto freed from his bonds, and Hiashi slowly rising off the floor.

"Th-that scum! He attacked me! I came here to retrieve my daughter, and he used that demonic chakra to break loose, and attack me! He's brain washed my daughter!"

"Liar! You came here to drag your daughter away, and put her in the Branch family of the Hyuuga clan! You came in here, struck her, then punched me while I was still chained up! Then when you threatened Hinata-chan, I broke loose, and learned the secrets of your mind! You don't want her to be the Head of your clan, because you know she will bond Main and Branch families together, and get rid of the Bird seal!"

Tsunade looked from one to the other. Then she noticed the welt rising on Hinata's cheek. She slowly nodded, then turned to Naruto. "How do you know all that?"

"It's my eyes. When Kyuubi and me unwillingly merged, he didn't just heighten my senses. He gave me a special gift to use. I can read a person's mind, no matter how well guarded it may be. It's how I sniffed out traitors and learned enemy secrets."

Tsunade looked at him in surprise. She stared at the shattered seal, the melted chains, the way Naruto stood protectively in front of Hinata, and came to a conclusion.

"My office. We need to have a talk."

* * *

**LR; This chapter sucks. I'm reading it, I'm re-reading it, and all I can think is that the part with Naruto yelling at Tsunade, and most of the part with Hinata, it all just sucks. I don't know. I'm just... I'm just not feeling what I want to write. I don't know.**

**If I'm right, let me know. If you think I'm wrong, well, that may cheer me up. All I know is that I feel something is wrong. Maybe I'm off on this fanfic. Don't worry, I promise to keep writing, unless all of you say the whole thing sucks. Anyways, next chapter will be up in a say or three, and I promise to give more than my 110 on it. I'm going to give all I have, and hope that I can get myself out of this slump I feel myself in. **

**If you all think I'm being a whiny baby, I sorta agree with you. I guess I got depressed writing this.**

**Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. I expected this to be the chapter where Hinata comforted Naruto, but it worked its way into the last one. So, this chapter will be... what you read. Hahaha! I'm not going to spoil it. It's safe to say that Hiashi will be a butthole in this one, unlike in Rebirth of Legends. We can't have the same thing happen again and again, can we?**

**Anyways, for those of you who enjoyed my little chats in Rebirth, I won't be doing them here, because I don't have enough characters for it. Unless I do reviewer chapters again. See Rebirth of Legends to understand what I mean.**

Disclaimer: "sigh" If I owned Naruto, would I be here right now? No. I would be bust making him strong, and in love with Hinata, while Sasuke got several nasty things done to him by Orochimaru. _Very _nasty things.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

(A/N: I used all my creativeness on chapter titles in Rebirth of Legends)

Six of the ANBU Black Ops stood against the wall of Tsunade's office, incase Naruto tried anything. But the only thing he seemed concerned about doing, was keeping Hiashi away from Hinata. He sat in between them, which caused Hiashi to scoot his chair away from him. Tsunade sat down behind her desk, and looked over them. She leaned her elbows on the desk, and rested her head on the entwined fingers of her hands.

"Before we discuss what happened down there, I think it is time we understood exactly what happened to you Naruto. So please, tell us what happened. Why did you disappear?"

Naruto sighed, before beginning. "Well, I guess where I need to start is with the mission we went on to meet Sasori's spy. You remember that, don't you?"

Tsunade nodded. After Sakura and the Elder of Suna, Chiyo, had defeated the Akatsuki puppet master, he had told them he was meeting a spy he had in Orochimaru's network. They had met with spy, discovered it was Kabuto, only to find themselves in an ambush meant for Sasori. In the end, they had found Orochimaru's nearby lair, and Danzou's attempt to ally himself with Orochimaru. Unfortunately, since they had no hard proof, they couldn't arrest him on charges of treason.

Naruto continued. "Well, Kyuubi wanted out, to fight against Sasuke. But I wouldn't let him. While I was distracted, Sasuke used his Sharingan to enter my mind, and he somehow dispelled the Kyuubi. Whatever he did, it triggered something."

He reached down to touch his seal over under his shirt. "It triggered Kyuubi's chakra in a way, that it automatically began to merge our DNA. I didn't know about it, until a week later. That was when my chakra, and Kyuubi's, started acting up. I felt these... these chakra pulses, and like my insides were melting. I figured I should get out of the Village, in case something happened. That's why I left."

He looked down, the memories floating over him. "It wasn't pleasant."

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto grabbed his stomach, as the pain continued to wash over him. He clawed at his clothes, and the ground, trying to get rid of the pain washing over him, as he rolled around on the ground. His head band fell off, as two golden fox ears pushed it off his head. The seat of his pants ripped, as a bushy golden fox tail came out. Just as suddenly, the pain stopped. Naruto lay on the ground, panting. Eventually, he raised his head, and saw his headband. He reached out for it, and just as he was about to grab it, he caught his reflection in it. He stopped, as he saw the fox ears on his head. He gently touched them, then, he reached behind him, feeling the strange extension of his body. He widened, and pulled the fox tail around to look at it. _

"_No. No, no, no. What has happened to me?"_

_In fear, and anger, he started to scream, and rage. He went on a rampage through the clearing, destroying trees and bushes. Finally, he dropped in exhaustion._

"_Kyuubi, what did you do to me?!"_

"_**Nothing, you stupid mortal! I did nothing! It was that stupid Uchiha!**__"_

_Naruto shuddered, as tears formed in his eyes, his mind focusing on one thing. "I'm... I'm a monster. I... I can't go home. I can't go home like this. No one would want me."_

_Naruto stumbled to his feet, and ran._

_**Flashback Ends**_

"I ran away after that. I figured that no one would want me around anymore, and so I just ran. Eventually, I found myself near a small village at the border. I approached a hut at the outskirts, and fell asleep nearby. I was discovered by the old man who lived there."

He looked off into space. Hinata gently squeezed his arm, much to Hiashi's anger. Naruto smiled at her, before continuing.

"I thought he was going to kill me. Instead, he brought me in to the hut, and cared for me. When I asked him why, he told me that he knew the difference between a demon, and a jinchuuriki. He told me that since I was obviously not an evil jinchuuriki, bent on destroying others, he would help me."

Tsunade nodded. "Who was he?"

"I'm not sure. He just called himself Kage Yaiba, an ex ninja from the extinct Uzugakure no sato. He taught me a few things about kenjutsu, tracking, and a few other types of weapon styled fighting. He gave me my cloak, and the weapons I call my 'fox claw gauntlets', then helped me forge my katana. Once that was done, he helped me create my own style of kenjutsu, known as Katana no Kitsune Bibu. The Blade of the Fox Tail. "

Naruto smiled slightly. "The Kyuubi complained and threatened me for a while, during my training. Eventually, when he realized that he was never getting out, and never going to be able to take me over, he decided to at least make sure he lived for awhile, by making sure I was as strong as possible. So, he told me exactly what I can do now that I was a hanyou. After that, he became silent. I haven't heard from his since, but I know he is still there."

Naruto slowly stood up. "The merger made me stronger, and faster. My senses have been increased, to the level of a fox. I also gained Kyuubi's knowledge, which mostly covered all the jutsu's of the people he has faced against. Lastly, I gained his own unique ability, the Kitsunegan, or 'fox eyes'. They allow me to read a person's mind, and as I recently discovered, I can even begin to destroy a person's mind." He noticed the sudden glint in Tsunade's eyes. "It's not a Kekkai Genkai, or something that can be taught. It is only available to me, because I have Kyuubi in me. Even any kids I have will not receive this ability." Naruto activated his eyes, and looked at one of the ANBU. "That man secretly writes poetry, when no one is around."

The ANBU started, as the others shook as they silently suppressed their laughter. Tsunade did laugh, but then sighed in disappointment at the lack of duplicating this ability, and sat back. "Well, that's a shame. Keep going."

Naruto nodded. "During my training, me and Kage stumbled upon some Iwa ninja's, meeting with the chuunin Yajirobee. We overheard their conversation, and I realized that Yajirobee was a spy. Me and Kage followed the Iwa ninja's after that, and slaughtered them, so they couldn't report what they had been told. Then, I took care of Yajirobee, as I'm sure you remember."

As Tsunade nodded, Naruto sat back down. "It was then that I came up with a new purpose for myself. I knew I would never be able to be Hokage, or even a ninja, in Konoha. So, I decided to serve the Village by protecting it from the outside, while dealing with traitors and enemy spies that I discovered on the inside."

Tsunade nodded. "Well, then it seems you have been doing the Village a great service."

"But he is a rogue ninja! He should have been killed as soon as he was captured! And he attacked me in the security room!" Hiashi screamed, as he rose to his feet.

Tsunade looked at him, cold anger all over her face. "I would not be telling me my job if I were you, Hiashi. It would seem to me by Naruto's demonstration, that his story of what happened down there is the more plausible of the two. Especially since he has the backing of an eye witness, while you only have your own word. And if Naruto's accusation of your intentions is true, then your word does not mean much."

"You dare insult me! I am Hiashi Hyuuga, head of the most powerful ninja clan in Konoha!"

Naruto snorted at this. "Once, maybe. But Kyuubi remembers fighting the Hyuugas in the old days. Even the weakest of them would put you to shame."

Hiashi snarled, and struck at Naruto. Naruto moved his head to one side, and grabbed Hiashi's wrist. "I wouldn't if I was you. I could break the bones in your wrist, until they were nothing but dust." He applied a little pressure, and Hiashi fell to his knees in pain.

"Naruto! While I wouldn't mind his arrogance taken down a few notches, it would only worsen your situation." Tsunade said. Naruto hesitated in complying, only to be stopped by a gentle hand on his. Hinata gently squeezed his hand, and whispered, "He's not worth it, Naruto-kun."

Naruto turned, to see Hinata blushing, but staring steadfastly at Naruto. He released Haishi's wrist, and sat back down, with Hinata keeping her hand on his. Tsunade sighed. "Naruto, as it stands, you are an S-ranked missing nin. But there are some mitigating circumstances. The fact that you have been aiding Konoha is one. But the others are these."

She held up a massive folder, and a much thinner one. "These are the reports on the Namikaze family, who were among our strongest ninja's in their day, but not numerous enough to be a clan. I'm sure you know about Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage."

Naruto nodded. He knew all about the Fourth. He had been his role model. When he had learned about the truth that the Yondaime had sealed Kyuubi in him, he had been furious. But then, as he thought it over, he realized that the Yondaime had no choice, and accepted the fact.

Tsunade sighed. "Well, Minato, before he became Hokage, went on a mission to Uzu. There, he met a female jounin, named Kushina Uzumaki."

Naruto, and Hinata stiffened, as they recognized the last name. Hiashi, who was cradling his wrist, looked up in astonishment. Tsunade nodded at their reactions. "The two worked together, and by the time the mission was over, they had fallen in love. Kushina came back to Konoha, and married Minato. A few years later, Uzu was wiped out by Iwa. That was part of the reason that Minato was especially vicious in combat towards Iwa ninja's. After the war, Kushina was pregnant, with their first child."

Naruto was leaning forward, all his attention directed at Tsunade. Hinata was gripping his arm. Hiashi's eyes were narrowed.

"On October 10, about sixteen years ago, Kushina went into labor. That night, Kyuubi attacked Konoha. Minato stayed with his wife, as complications arose. She gave birth, but died of blood loss. Minato, wracked in grief, went with their newborn child, and faced the Kyuubi. He used the Shiki Fuuijin jutsu to stop the Kyuubi, and then used the Hakke no Fuuin Shiki sealing jutsu to seal the Kyuubi inside his newborn son."

(A/N: That's right. Minato Namikaze used two separate jutsu's to take care of Kyuubi. Dude had a lot of strength to be able to pull both of them off. By the way, the first one was the Reaper Death Seal, used by Sarutobi against Orochimaru. The second is the Eight Divination Seal on Naruto's gut)

Naruto jumped up, his seat falling back. His eye's were wide, as he just stared at Tsunade. Hinata sat there, unable to move from shock. Hiashi glanced at Naruto, trying to comprehend what he had just heard.

"M-my father? The Yondaime... was my dad?"

Tsunade nodded softly. Naruto looked down, at where the seal was under his shirt. He gently touched that area of his shirt.

_My dad... he... he did this to me?_ Naruto just kept looking at his stomach for several minutes. Hinata slowly looked up at him, afraid that he might burst out in anger, or something. Then Naruto looked up.

"I understand. My dad wouldn't not be willing to ask that which he was not willing to do himself. Even if he had used another child, I still would have been left alone, and could have grown up to be like that teme, Sasuke Uchiha." He gently sat back down, much to Hinata's and Tsunade's relief.

"Well, since you are Minato Namikaze's son, you are officially the heir of the Namikaze family, and all their capabilities. As such, you are entitled, and should have received equal standing to Sasuke Uchiha, after his clan was massacred. Since you are the last of a clan or well respected family, there will be a council meeting to discuss your fate. Until then, you will be allowed to live in the home your parents lived in, but under supervision. Are we clear?"

Naruto nodded, while Hiashi just looked away in disgust. Hinata happily took Naruto's hand, and squeezed it. Tsunade sighed, and sat back. "Now, about what you told me involving Hinata-"

"That is Hyuuga clan business, and does not concern the Hokage!" Hiashi proclaimed, his arrogance returning. Tsunade turned to look at him, her eyes once again cold with anger.

"Hiashi, it involves one of the ninja's under my command. I think it does concern me."

"The Hokage will not interfere with a clan's traditions and concerns, unless it interfere's with the workings of the Village. That is one of the laws put down by the Shodaime himself, when he founded Konoha." Hiashi smiled smugly. Tsunade sighed in defeat, but Naruto's eyes suddenly widened. He leaned over, and whispered into Hinata's ear. Hiashi turned to them in anger.

"Get away from her! You may be Minato's son, but that doesn't give you the right to be so familiar with my daughter!"

Naruto turned and bowed his head. "You are right, Hiashi-san. Please forgive my impudence."

"Good. Now come Hinata. We have some ceremonies to perform." Hiashi turned, only to be stopped by the small voice behind him.

"No."

He whirled around, to see Hinata standing, her face defiant. He slowly approached her, his face full of anger. "What did you say?"

Hinata looked up at him. "I-I said no. I will g-give up my position as heiress of the clan. Bu-but I-I refuse to be placed in the Branch family, when I have done nothing to deserve it."

"So, what will you do then?! If you will not go through with this, then you must leave the Hyuuga clan! Will you give up your name, and live in the streets. Give up the power, protection, and wealth that the Hyuuga clan offers?!"

Hinata stood tall, and managed to say without stuttering, "I would gladly give all that up. Living in the Hyuuga clan is not worth all that it offers." She stared at her father, who looked at her in amazement. "From this day forth, I will be Hyuuga no longer!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto opened the door to what would have been his home, had Kyuubi not attacked. He had left the Hokage's office with the key to it, all the information on his parents that he had access to as their son, all his possessions, and a guest. After she had forsaken the Hyuuga name, Hinata had gathered her possessions from her old home, and had left her old home forever. Naruto, being the person he was, offered to let her stay at his new home as long as she wanted, or until his fate was decided.

Hinata looked around the comfy looking apartment. It was so warm, and inviting. Pictures and paintings lined the walls. There was a small dining table, with cushions around it. Near that was the entrance to the kitchen. On the opposite wall was a small hallway, which had three doors. Naruto went over to them, while Hinata set her stuff on the floor, and stood there. She didn't want to disturb anything yet.

Naruto opened the first door, on his left. It revealed a full bathroom, with a shower/tub. Naruto nodded, and turned to the door opposite. The room behind it was a good sized bedroom, with pale green walls. There was a bed, a dresser, and a closest. Naruto turned to the last door, but hesitated. He took a deep breath, and opened the door.

Inside was his parents bedroom. A king sized bed stood against the center of the far wall. Pictures dotted the bedside table of a smiling blond man, who stood with a smiling red haired woman. Some of them had them hugging, others holding each other. Naruto stopped at one in particular. It showed his dad, Minato, hugging a pregnant Kushina from behind.

_This maybe the only picture of all three of us. _Naruto thought sadly. He wiped away a tear, and moved on. He opened the closet, and was surprised to find the hangers empty. Then he noticed the recently packed boxes on the ground. One had a note on it.

_Naruto, these are all your parent's clothes. We thought you might need the closet space, but would want these clothes to remember them by._ _Shizune. _

Naruto nodded, and closed the closet. He turned, to the door next to the closet, and discovered a smaller bathroom, but one that still had a shower. Naruto sighed, as he looked around his parents room.

_This would have been my home, if it wasn't for the Kyuubi._ He left the room, and returned to Hinata, who was still standing there.

"You didn't have to stay standing, Hinata-chan. You could have sat down."

She nodded, and sat down on the couch. Naruto sat down next to her. "There's a room you can have there. The bathrooms opposite it."

Hinata nodded again, blushing. _We're sitting down together. I'm sitting on Naruto's couch!_ Finally, Hinata cleared her throat.

"Uhm... Naruto-kun? I-n the security room, a-at the Hokage's Tower. Di-did you...did you ask me if I-I... liked you?"

Naruto nodded. "I did. But when you didn't answer, I saw the truth in your eyes. You more than like me, don't you Hinata-chan?"

She nodded, her blush increasing. Her secret was out! What would Naruto do? She looked up at him, to see him looking at the wall.

"Hinata-chan... I... I really care about you. I think you are an incredible person. But... I don't know if I love you."

She sighed, and looked down. "I-I understand. I know that you couldn't want someone like me. I'm not pretty or confident like Sakura is."

"That's not it at all! Hinata-chan, it's not that I don't love you! It's just that I don't know what love really is."

Hinata looked up, as Naruto moved closer, and took her hand. "Hinata-chan, I really like you. Maybe I do love you, and don't know it. What I am asking is this. Let's get to really know each other, hang out, maybe even go on a few dates. Would that be okay?"

Hinata smiled, and nodded, as some tears began to fall. She hugged Naruto, whispering, "I understand. And I promise to help you understand what love is, and help you with whatever girl you love." _I hope it is me._

Naruto smiled, and hugged her back, earning a "eep" from her. "Thank you, Hinata-chan. You are always there for me, when I need you. I really hope that what I feel for you is love, because I want you to be happy."

The two of them just stayed like that, even as the sun began to set in the distance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Along the Earth/Fire border, a few hundred ninja's were gathering. They were a mixture of Iwa and Kumo shinobi. Both the Tsuchikage, and the Raikage, had formed a secret force, to eradicate the troublesome Fox Knight, and Konoha. The ninja's sat around, eating, and talking with each other. Their sentries watched the surrounding area with alert eyes. But they failed to see the figure hiding in the trees, as it slipped away, and headed to the south east. The figure moved slowly, so as not to attract attention. Once he was a safe distance, he picked up speed, heading for Konoha.

"Naruto, looks like we have a whole mess of trouble. Kushina, your son is quite the handful." The figure spoke to the heavens, before disappearing into the woods.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long on the updating. Since my family is moving, I needed to help out. I'm probably going to be off the air sometime next week, and it could be another week before I even get back on. So please bear with me, and be patient. I promise that after the move is done, I will pick up where I left off. Hopefully, I can have another chapter or two done before then. Wish me luck!**

**The name of the katana style of fighting was my idea, but my sister helped me arrange it in that excellent order. Give her props if you like.**


	5. Chapter 5

**T'sup. I had such a migraine here for a bit. My computer freaked out, and I thought I would never get back into my account. But everything is fine now. Anyways, here's an update on how I'm doing. Currently, I'm at 4154 hits, 92 reviews, 6 communities, 38 favorites, and 81 alerts. Honestly, that has my first story beat by a fair amount at this stage. It makes me feel happy inside. A sorta of warm, fuzzy feeling, that makes me want to give you all a cyber hug.**

**(No, I'm not gay, or the weepy sensitive type. I'm just stressed about the move, and it's making me act weird)**

**So, I give you all one big cyber hug. If you hated it, then high-five, or handshake instead.**

Disclaimer: This is annoying. Why would I be hear if I owned Naruto? I would be busy rolling in the fangirls, and living in a comfortable penthouse at least.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The next day, the elders Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado, along with Danzou, met the Godaime Hokage in her office. They all had been informed of the capture of Naruto, and were wondering why he hadn't been executed yet. Danzou was personally hoping to use this as an excuse to drag the jinchuuriki into his secret ANBU Root, and turn him into his own secret weapon.

(A/N: For those of you who don't know, the true council of Konoha is made of the two elders, and the Hokage. I don't know about Danzou, I guess maybe he is part of it to)

The three of them bowed to Tsunade, who bowed her head in return. "Please, sit. We have much to discuss."

As they did, Koharu asked what was on their minds. "Hokage-sama, we have heard of the capture of the jichuuriki. What exactly is his fate?"

Tsunade sighed. "That is the purpose of this meeting. There are several circumstances that must be discussed. First off, Naruto Uzumaki actually did surrender of his own free will. This alone shows he has no interest in fighting us."

Tsunade pulled out her copies of the reports on the Fox Knight, all of Naruto's missions, and Naruto's true lineage. "The other circumstances are these. Naruto Uzumaki, under the alias of the Fox Knight, has been aiding the Village by capturing, and/or eliminating spies and traitors in Konoha. He has also been wiping out enemy shinobi who were carrying out missions against Konoha, and our allies. In that sense, the only true crime he is guilty of is running away."

Homura leaned forward. "He was still classified as an S-ranked missing nin. His capture should have led to his immediate execution at the scene, or upon his return."

"Naruto only ran away because he was afraid of something happening, involving Kyuubi. He and Kyuubi's DNA was merging, but he didn't know it at the time. Fearing the worst, he left the Village, incase he should lose control, so as to protect the Village from Kyuubi."

Danzou spoke up. "Then why did he not return afterwards? Surely, if Kyuubi has not taken control, then he should have returned afterwards?"

Tsunade sighed. "He feared for his life. His features would make him look more demonic to the villagers, and they would have probably tried to kill him."

The crippled man nodded. "I see. If that is the case, then I do not believe Naruto Uzumaki should be executed. However, he should be given to me, so that he can be properly trained as a ninja."

Tsunade shook her head. "I think not. I won't give that boy over to you, so you can turn him into another Gaara. Besides, considering the other circumstances, I believe Naruto should not only be let off, he should be promoted. If I could, I would give him the Hokage's position right now."

Koharu looked at her in horror. "Are you mad?! Giving control of Konoha to the demon?!"

Tsunade turned to the female elder in disgust and anger. "You are blinded, just like everyone else. Naruto Uzumaki, until the merger, was human. Even now, he acts more human than half the people in this Village. He is a hero, many times over."

Tsunade indicated the mission reports. "Besides keeping Kyuubi at bay for sixteen long years, Naruto also saved the Village from Gaara during the Oto/Suna invasion. Not only that, but Naruto has saved countless other lands, giving Konoha many useful allies. To top it all off he saved the world from being overrun by a madman, who sought an ancient power to pacify the world to his 'utopia'."

(A/N: I'm refering to Naruto Movie number 2. I missed the English dubbed version, but saw the original with English subtitles)

Koharu and Homura both shook their heads, while Danzou shrugged with his one good shoulder. "Well, that may be true, but that doesn't give him immunity from running off, and leaving his Village."

Tsunade stood up, slamming her fist down on the desk, causing it to creak in protest. "Damn it! The boy is a hero, but he has been treated in the cruelest and most inhumane ways! I'm surprised he hasn't killed everyone for calling him demon scum!"

She sat back down, and pulled out her trump card. "Even if all of that is not enough, there is the last circumstance. His lineage."

Homura scoffed. "The boy was an orphan. How could his parents be of any significance?"

Tsunade smirked. "Simple. His father was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage of this very Village, and the hero who stopped the Kyuubi."

They all just sat there, shocked at what had been revealed to them. Danzou recovered first. "But how can this be? The boys surname is Uzumaki-."

"Named after his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, to protect him from Minato's enemies. But this is a birth certificate, showing his parents to be the Yondaime, and his wife. Not only that, but I ran a DNA comparison of his blood, to records of Minato's. He is his son. Besides, how many other people in Konoha have had spiky blond hair, and loved ramen with a passion?"

Koharu and Homura looked at each other. "Then this does change things. If Naruto is of Namikaze blood, he has the potential to become the greatest shinobi in Konoha." Koharu stated in awe.

"Not only that, but he may be able to revive some of his father's jutsu's. He has all ready mastered the Rasengan, and even updated it. Perhaps he can wield the Hiraishin as well."

Danzou shook his head. "Wait. While I do not wish for the death of this... boy, we cannot let him off without some punishment."

Tsunade shook her head. "If anything, Naruto's life thus far has been his punishment. Naruto should have been given the same care and respect Sasuke Uchiha was shown. I think that the circumstances at hand means Naruto Uz-, Naruto Namikaze should be allowed to rejoin the shinobi force, and be given a proper rank."

Koharu and Homura looked at each other. Truth be told, they had no love for Naruto, or the Namikaze name. All they believed was that Naruto either was a threat, or an asset. Now that he was the son of one of the most powerful shinobi that Konoha had even known, he was an asset. Eventually, they both nodded.

"I agree. Naruto Namikaze has been punished enough through his life. As long as he publically swears his allegiance to Konoha, then we have no problems with him being reinstated, and promoted to a proper rank. Be warned though, Tsunade-sama. If Naruto turns against the Village, he will be destroyed. "

Tsunade nodded, internally smirking at the fury on Danzou's face. "I'll inform him immediately."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hinata walked along the streets of Konoha, a couple of grocery bags in her arms. Naruto had noticed that while the kitchen had been stocked with a balance of healthy and his favorite foods, there were none of Hinata's favorite things there. He had wanted to go out with her, and get the food, but the ANBU who was watching the house had advised against Naruto going out at the moment. Hinata had said it wasn't a problem, but Naruto insisted that this should be as much her place as it was his. So, she had gone food shopping, and had bought cinnamon rolls, her favorite flavors of tea, and a few other things.

She smiled happily as she walked down the street. After they had hugged, she and Naruto had stayed up late, talking with each other. There was little she didn't know about him, but he had still surprised her with a few things. He apparently had a fascination with gardening, which she didn't know about. She smiled at the thought. _Maybe we could have a garden together._

"Hey, Hinata!" A loud voice rang out behind her. She turned to see Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino approaching.

"Hinata, what's going on?! We went to your own to look for you, only to be told you don't live there anymore. What happened?"

Hinata smiled softly. "Sorry, Kiba-kun. I didn't have a chance to come tell you two. I... I renounced my name yesterday."

Kiba's mouth fell open, while Shino merely arched an eyebrow, the Aburame's gesture of astonishment. Kiba finally managed to close his mouth. "What?! You mean..."

Hinata nodded. "I left the Hyuuga home, because it turns out that my father didn't care about me. I only stayed in hopes of earning his respect, and maybe one day changing our clan. But since that won't happen, I didn't see any point in staying somewhere that I wasn't loved and appreciated."

Shino nodded. "That makes sense. But where are you staying now? Obviously it is with someone, as you are not carrying enough food to last you more than a week or two."

Hinata gave another small smile, as her blush slowly began. "I-I'm staying with Naruto-kun. He helped me out with my... my male parent. Afterwards, he offered to let me stay at his new home."

Kiba looked at her in amazement. "Hinata, are you sure that's safe? I mean, yeah it's Naruto, and we owe him our lives, but... you saw what he did to those guys. And he's not exactly human anymore, is he?"

Hinata's attitude turned cold towards Kiba. "Naruto-kun has suffered greatly throughout his life, and has always managed to bear through it with a smile on his face, even if it is a false one. He cares nothing for himself, only for those he holds precious. And if anything, I think Naruto-kun being a hanyou makes him even stronger, and better suited to one day serve Konoha as its Hokage. I gladly trust him with my life, and am very happy that he has offered to let me live with him. I think you should reconsidered your views about Naruto-kun, Kiba-_san_."

Kiba winced at the honorific, as Hinata turned and walked away. Shino shook his head. "Hinata is right, Kiba. Naruto has always defended us, without a thought for his own safety. Even after becoming a hanyou, his only thoughts were helping Konoha, and protecting us."

Kiba sighed. "Fine, I know when I'm beat. I guess I need to apologize to Hinata, and Naruto, when I get a chance."

Shino nodded. "Yes, you do. But for now, we must inform Kurenai-sensei of Hinata's new living arrangements."

The two chuunin walked away, with Akamaru happily sniffing at everything new he found.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto sat on his couch, his tail twitching every now and then, his ears turning to hear every new noise. He was looking at the picture of his mom and dad, at their wedding day. Both were smiling happily, his mom radiant in her wedding kimono, his dad smiling the biggest smile ever.

_Dad, I can understand what you did. But, I don't know what to think. It was for the good of Konoha, but... I was condemned to a living hell. Can I ever really forgive you for that?_

Naruto sighed, and put the picture aside.He had been given a rotten hand in life, but it had made him the man he was. He would never had become the determined, doggedly loyal person he was, if he didn't have so much against him. But he had grown up alone, and not knowing so many things. Maybe he might have know what love was, and seen Hinata sooner, if he had grown up with a family. But still, there was no use crying about the past. Now, he had to face the future, and just hope that everything worked out.

He heard the door open, and he turned around, a smile on his face. Hinata smiled back, as she placed the key she had been given back in her pocket. She closed, the door, and locked it, before going to place her bags on the kitchen counter. Naruto came over, and hugged her in a friendly way.

"Hey there. Everything go okay?"

Hinata nodded. "Yeah. I ran into Kiba-kun and Shino-kun, and we talked a little." She began to pack the items away.

"So, any word from the Hokage-sama?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nope. Old Baa-chan is taking her time."

Hinata glanced at Naruto. "Why do you call her that? It doesn't seem very respectful."

Naruto smiled. "It's sorta my way of showing respect. I did the same thing with the Sandaime. It's my way of showing respect, by calling them by what I really see, instead of giving them respect for only a position. I guess it can be a fault of mine."

Hinata shook her head. "No. It just means that you are completely honest. I really like that about you."

Naruto smiled, and hugged her again. Hinata blushed, but she smiled happily. Naruto may not have actually said he loved her, but he was very affectionate to her. Hinata loved it.

Naruto pulled back, and let her finish putting away her items. He went and sat down on the couch, looking over a scroll he had found in his parents room. It was a jutsu scroll, of a very famous jutsu. Hinata came over, and looked at it. Her eyes' widened.

"Th-the Hiraishin? Naruto-kun... are you?"

"I am. This was my father's legacy. If I can learn it, I can better protect you, and everyone I care about."

Hinata looked over the scroll again. "It's so complicated. It's... it's almost impossible."

Naruto shook his head. "Nothing is impossible. Besides, I think I've noticed something. Think about the Substitution, or Shuishin jutsu's."

Hinata looked at the scroll again. "It's similar, but there are still so many other things to it."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. Those jutsu's were the very base of the foundation. But it may not be as complicated as it is. Some of this does seem unnecessary. Maybe some of it is false, to throw someone off."

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Maybe. Some of this is does seem unnecessary."

Naruto sighed, and took a few notes. He looked over the scroll again, while Hinata headed to her room. She had barely been in there for a few minutes, when she heard a "Ah-ha!" behind her. She rushed back out.

"Naruto-kun, what is it?"

Naruto looked up, a big grin on his face. "I think I've got it! It's not just a substitution jutsu! It's a time alteration jutsu!"

Hinata looked at his notes. "What do you mean?"

Naruto indicated the notes. "Look. It's like you open a rift, where time moves slower around you. The kunai knives, with the seals? They act as anchor points for these rifts in time. Basically, you are moving normally in a rift in time, but to everyone else, you are moving incredibly fast."

Hinata looked at the scroll. She ignored the extra parts, and concentrated on the main parts. Suddenly, it clicked. "You're right. It's unbelievable."

Naruto nodded. "It is. But this is just the beginning. It still will take a crazy amount of chakra, and focus to pull this off. It's not easy to open a rift in time, and not do anything to screw time up. But it's a start."

Hinata smiled, and hugged Naruto. "I knew that you could do it. But I didn't expect it to be this fast. Were you holding back in the Academy?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. I'm still that dense baka. But when you have the knowledge of a millennium's old demon fox, you tend to be more intelligent about things. Now emotions and people, there I'm still lacking any real knowledge and experience."

Hinata pulled Naruto closer to her. "I'll help you understand. I'll help you with anything you want."

Naruto smiled. "So, when I'm finally released from this house arrest, and provided I'm not going to prison, or the executioners block, you want to go have dinner together?"

Hinata blushed, but less so than usual. Slowly, Naruto was bringing her out of her shell. She nodded. "I would love to."

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Naruto sighed, and got up, and went to the door. "Who is it?"

"Bear." Naruto created a shadow clone, who opened the door. The ANBU who had been watching them was standing there.

"The Hokage-sama requests your presence. The council has come to a decision."

Naruto nodded, and turned to Hinata, who had joined him. "You want to come along?" When she nodded, Naruto smiled, and picked up a black cloak, and cloth face mask. He slipped them on, hiding his identity. Then he offered his arm to Hinata.

"Shall we go?"

Hinata accepted his arm, smiling the whole time, as they left.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tsunade sat back, smiling. In the end, the council had not been a problem. Now, hopefully, Naruto would start getting the respect he deserved. At that moment, Shizune opened the office door.

"Tsunade-sama, they are here."

As Tsunade nodded, a black cloaked figure entered, followed by Hinata. Both of them bowed to her.

"Naruto, I have good news. The council, by a three to one vote, has decided to not only completely pardon you, but also give you the rank of chuunin of Konoha. The council only asks that you publically swear your allegiance to Konoha."

Hinata broke out in a smile, but Naruto's eyes became icy for a moment. "As if my actions were not enough to prove my loyalty. Baa-chan, I sense that there is a more sinister plot behind this request. If I swear loyalty to Konoha in such a fashion, I'm bound to do whatever Konoha requires of me. Could someone in power not use that oath against me?"

Tsunade's eyes widened. "You're right. I didn't even think about that. But what can we do about it?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "Perhaps there is a way around it. I can still remain loyal to the Village, but not be bound to follow anyone's orders but yours."

Tsunade nodded. "Very well. Tomorrow, I'm calling all of Konoha together, to announce the truth about your lineage. At that time, you will make your oath." Then she gave Naruto a smirk. "Since when were you a devious mastermind?"

Naruto placed a hand behind his head. "Guess it's the kitsune in me." He said this with a chuckle.

Tsunade nodded. "All right. After tomorrow, you will be free to go about the Village. But be careful Naruto. There are many out there who may not accept you with your new features."

Hinata smiled. "I think they make Naruto-kun look intimidating. They are really cute too." She pulled his hood down, and began to run a hand over his left ear. Naruto's eyes closed, as he enjoyed the rubbing. "Hinata-chan, that feels really good, but we need to get going."

After Hinata stopped, and Naruto had pulled up his hood, and they turned to leave. "See you later, baa-chan."

Tsunade smiled. "Later, little brother."

Naruto stopped, and turned, his eyes wide. For a few moments, he looked like he would cry. Then he blinked his eyes, and smiled a big smile, his eyes closing as he did. "Little brother. I like the sound of that."

* * *

**All right. **

**For those of you who think Naruto was too smart... he isn't. He just has the knowledge of a who knows how old demon that lives inside him. That's how come he can figure out the Hiraishin. Even then, it's no walk in the park.**

**As for the mysterious guy from the end of the last chapter? Not Arashen. Sorry, my OC fans, but Arashen can't appear in every fanfic. That would be too much. But, he will appear in at least two more fanfics. Check my profile page to see which.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy, and if you don't, then I'm sorry I have failed you. (Big anime tears) I HAVE FAILED YOU! ( Cries like Lee does when he is upset)**

**RagingStar: Shut up you idiot! ( Throws shoe which knocks LR out)**

**RS: Heh. That will show him. Oh hi! I'm Leaf Ranger's little sister. No, I'm not on the site. My name comes from my own fanfic idea for the Warrior's series. I really like cats. Anyways, I have to go. My big brother needs medical attention now. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Owwww... what happened to my head? It hurts.**

**RS: Nothing. (Hides shoe behind her back)**

**LR: Well, it's time to get to work. Here is chapter 6. Hope you all like it.**

Disclaimer: You know what I'm going to say. What's the point? Oh yeah, so I don't get booted off this site. I don't own Naruto. Happy? I'm not.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The Village of Konoha was abuzz with conversation. The previous day, Tsunade had called for a Village wide meeting, to be at the Hokage Tower at 1:00 PM. As the time drew near, the civilians and shinobi began to gather at the Tower. Many were curious as to what the Hokage wished to tell them. But some of the higher level ninja's could guess. They knew about the capture of the Fox Knight, and they figured this had to do with it. But no one had any idea of the true nature of this announcement.

At the top of the Tower, Tsunade and the council stood, waiting for the Village to assemble. Nearby, the Fox Knight stood, fully cloaked, and armed. He kept his distance from the council, especially from Danzou. They hadn't noticed, simply because they didn't care. Danzou could barely suppress his smirk, as the elders had told him of their plan. By having the Fox Knight swear an oath of loyalty to Konoha, they could effectively control him as much as Tsunade could. They could have him molded into a proper asset to Konoha, instead of a being a out of control shinobi.

In the crowd, Hinata had moved to the front of the crowd, where she could watch. She found herself standing with the others of the Konoha 11, and their sensei's. Kurenai came over to her.

"Hinata, Kiba and Shino tell me that you have given up your Hyuuga name. Is this true?"

Hinata nodded. "I finally had enough, when I found out my father would never let me be heiress of the clan. I gave up my name, and gained my freedom."

Kurenai smiled at her former student. "I'm happy for you. But they also tell me you are living with Naruto now. Is that also true?"

Hinata looked into Kurenai's eyes with suspicion. "Please, sensei, don't tell me you think Kiba is right."

"Huh? What are you talking about? Kiba?!"

The dog ninja cringed, as he cam over. "I kinda thought it was unwise, him being all slaughtering enemies, and a hanyou. But Hinata and Shino both made me realize the truth. I'm really sorry Hinata. I was being a baka."

Hinata smiled. "You're forgiven, Kiba-kun. Just don't let it happen again."

"Indeed, or I might have to show you how wrong you are about Naruto." Neji came over, with Tenten and Lee. Neji smiled, and bowed at his cousin. "Hinata-sama, it is nice to see you again, and so happy."

(A/N: I need help. What are the honorifics for brother and sister. I've got one, but I don't know if you use it for both, or if there are two different ones. Please help! I'll give you my world famous cyber-cookies!)

Hinata giggled. "Neji ni-san, don't call me that. I'm not part of the Hyuuga main family anymore, remember?"

Neji nodded. "Very well. Hinata, it's good to see you so happy. So, how is Naruto?"

Hinata looked at the top of the Tower. "He's fine, but... we think there is a chance someone is trying to manipulate him. This whole ceremony is to have Naruto-kun swear an oath to Konoha. If that happens, what is to stop others in power from using him?"

Shikamaru, who had drifted over with Ino and Choji, simply nodded. "That makes sense. Tsunade-sama can still command him, but those in power, say the council, could manipulate him. So what are you guys going to do?"

Hinata shrugged. "Naruto-kun says he has a plan, but he wants to keep it a secret. He hasn't told anyone what he is going to do."

Ino smiled. "Well, he was the number one unpredictable ninja. I'm just jealous you got such a hot guy, Hinata."

Everyone looked at Ino in surprise. She smirked at all of them. "What? He's strong, he can kick some serious ass, he looks just like the Yondaime, who was a major hottie, and he has those cute fox ears and tail. He is hot!"

They all just stood there,looking at her, while Lee and Gai just smiled their blinding, too white and perfect smiles. "YOSH! Ino is correct! Naruto has the flames of youth, which cause him to be one of the greatest ninja's ever!"

"Indeed, my star pupil. We must help him celebrate, by inviting him to join us in training!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Everyone did the classic anime sweat drop, as the two Green Beasts of konoha hugged, crying rivers of tears, before their sunset background. Other ninja's, and even the civilians looked at the natural phenomena in awe. At that moment, Tsunade raised her voice up.

"People and shinobi of Konoha!" As they turned their attention to her, she continued. "As many of you have heard, a mysterious figure, known as the Fox Knight, had been clearing our home and land of spies, traitors, and enemies!"

Everyone nodded, and some cheered. Tsunade just shook her head. "What most of you may not know is that because of this, tensions are now high with four of the shinobi countries out there. Kumo, Iwa, Oto, and Ame are all angry with the Fox Knight, as he has been decimating their ninja. We were able to talk to him about the situation, and he agreed to surrender to us. However, complications have arisen."

She turned to the cloaked figure, and motioned for him to join them. He came over, amidst cheers from the crowd. Tsunade silenced them with a wave of her hands.

"We have discovered the Fox Knight is actually a ninja from this Village!" She nodded to Naruto, who lowered his face mask, and his hood. Everyone instantly recognized the golden hair, the blue eyes, and then noticed the golden furred kitsune ears. Almost immediately, boos and jeers could be heard from almost the entire civilian population, and a number of the shinobi. Tsunade's anger flared in an instant, causing silence at the massive wave of killer intent coming off the blond sannin.

"You fools! You cheered him only minutes ago, thanking him for the help he has given us! But the moment he reveals himself, you all treat him like dirt! You all sicken me!" She yelled at them, only to have Naruto place a restraining hand on her arm.

"Baa-chan, let me." He said softly. He stepped forward, looking down on the people of Konoha.

"I'm not surprised by you reaction. After all, not only am I the demon scum you all have come to hate, but I have even began to look like it haven't I? But I think you all should listen to what I have to say."

He spoke clearly, with a strong, serious voice. Everyone couldn't help but remain silent, and listen to it.

"I have lived amongst you all, and have watched each of you. You all have looked at me with anger, disgust, hatred, fear, or just plain ignorance. Why? Simply because you all don't know better. Because it is human nature to hate and fear what they do not understand."

"Because you are the Kyuubi!" One of them shouted, and others joined in. Naruto shook his head, and waited for the yells to die down.

"If I was or am the Kyuubi, then why didn't I just finish what I started? If I was the Kyuubi, why didn't I just destroy this Village as soon as I was able to?"

When no one answered, Naruto continued. "The answer is simple. I'm not the Kyuubi! I am his jailer! For all my life, until four months ago, I've have been keeping Kyuubi from destroying this Village. Now, no one ever has to worry about that again. Kyuubi can never attack Konoha, because he can never escape me now. He is a part of me, but I am in control."

"Look at you! You have the kitsune's features! How can you say you are in control?!"

As more yells erupted, Naruto stiffened, his eyes glazing over for a second. He was suddenly pulled into his mindscpae, of a dank sewer. Before him was the sealed cage of the Kyuubi. The foxes red eyes glared at Naruto.

"**I've had enough. I hate you, and will forever hate you. But even amongst demon knid, we treat others with far more respect than these foolish humans treat you.**"

"What do you want? A medal?"

"**No. I want to speak to them. Don't worry, I can't take you over, I can only use the parts of you that you let me have control of.**"

Slowly, Naruto nodded. "I understand."

He returned to the real world, and raised his hands. "Listen to me, all of you!"

As they died down, Naruto continued. "There is someone here who wants to speak." Suddenly, Naruto's eyes turned red with slits. When he spoke, his voice was different, deeper, and a whole lot more angry.

"**FOOLISH MORTALS! I cant stand the sight of any of you!**" Everyone cowered, as the voice of Kyuubi blasted their eardrums.

"**I cannot tell you all how many time I have wanted to simply kill and eat this boy, my _jailor_. Do you all know how many times he has come to me, and I have begged, tried to deceive, and even ordered him to remove the seal keeping me here? And each time, he has refused, and kept me sealed away. I hate him, but I respect his resolve to keep me from continuing what I started doing sixteen years ago! You all should be bowing to him, praising him, thanking him on bended knee for protecting you all from me. If the Yondaime knew what you would do to his kit, he would have left with his wife and child, and let me kill and eat all of you!**"

Everyone shuddered, as Kyuubi continued. "**This kit has done nothing to deserve what you all have done to him! He his not, nor will he ever be me! Even now, though he is a hanyou, he his more human than any of you! Be thankful that I cannot control him, or use any part of him without his consent. Be warned, I will not tolerate anymore abuse towards my vessel!**" Naruto's eyes faded back to their original blue, and Naruto looked over the stunned and terrified crowd.

"There are those of you here, who knew nothing about Kyuubi being in me. Now you know. The Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi inside a newborn infant baby. The only baby born on October 10. His own son."

Some of those present were in shock, as they looked behind Naruto, towards the mountain head of the Fourth. Almost immediately, they could see the resemblance. Others snorted in disbelief.

"You can't be the Yondaime's son. He died when his parents did!"

Naruto looked over all of them, then held out his right hand. In it, the Rasengan formed. Many stared at it in awe. Then, the Rasengan expanded, and a whistling sound was heard, as wind formed around it like shuriken blades.

"My father created the Rasengan. But it was only the first step. He intended to do what was considered impossible. Add a element jutsu to a chakra manipulation jutsu. More than likely, this, the Rasen-Shuriken, the jutsu _I _came up with, would have been my father's completed jutsu."

(A/N: Thanks to his hanyou DNA, he can now withstand the crippling power of the Rasen-Shuriken, which he came up with using Kyuubi's knowledge. He is not, however, invincible. Just a heck of a lot stronger, and smarter in certain areas)

As he released it, he looked over the entire population. "Who else, but the son of it's creator, could complete such a jutsu?"

Tsunade stepped forward. "Even without that, there is documented proof, that Naruto Uzumaki is the son of Minato Namikaze, and his wife Kushina Uzumaki."

Everyone looked at each other, muttering. They had known about Kushina Uzumaki, the jounin from Uzu. They had also known that she and Minato had been in love, and had married. Could it be, that this boy was their son?

Tsunade smirked. "Now, do you all understand? You all have treated the son of one of our most respected heros like scum. A boy, who should have had the same status as Sasuke Uchiha, because he came from the Namikaze family, was treated lower than scum, because of something he had no control over. Now, do you all understand what you have done?"

There was an increase in the buzz of chatter, as people turned to each other, astonished. They began to realize that they had done everything they could to push away, or kill, one of their most respected hero's sons. In turn, they had pampered and praised a boy who had come from a clan known for secrecy and treachery. In the end, the one they considered a monster had stayed loyal, no matter what, while the pampered one had betrayed Konoha, and left them.

Many slowly realized their sins, and became afraid. He now had legal rights to demand any form of punishment of them. Only a few, mainly the Hyuuga main family, still muttered "demon" under their breath.

Tsunade nodded. "I see you all understand. I think you all should know that when I offered Naruto the chance to choose a fitting punishment, he instead chose not to seek revenge on anyone for what you all did." The crowd looked at the boy, many in a new light. They had made his life a living hell on earth. Now, when he had a chance to punish them for his life full of pain, he chose mercy.

Slowly, they bowed their heads, ashamed at what they had done. Tsunade nodded. "Good. I have now revoked the Sandaime's law, and instituted a new one. From this day forth, any villager or shinobi who is caught abusing Naruto Namikaze, or anyone else connected to him by blood or marriage, will be sentenced to five years hard labor. Anyone caught attacking him, or those close to him, will be sentenced to death."

Most of the people nodded, while the few who help to their "demon" belief cursed under their breath. Tsunade nodded. "Now, besides all the announcing that has been going on, there is another matter of business to attend to. We have discussed it with the council, and wish for Naruto Namikaze to be reinstated in the Konoha shinobi force as a chuunin. Before it can be offical, Naruto must swear an oath of loyalty."

The three council members smirked. Soon, the jutsu's of the Namikaze, and the most powerful jinchuuriki, would be theirs to control. Naruto turned to Tsunade, and said, "I learned from my kenjutsu master of a tradition in Uzu for swearing loyalty. I think i should honor my mothers heritage by using it. He dropped to one knee, and bowed his head, while slowly removing his katana, and it's sheathe, from his belt. He partially drew the blade and cut open his palm on it, letting some of the blood cover the exposed sword. He then held out the partially sheathed blade, with the blood on it.

"Noble leader, I swear upon my sword 'Kitsune no Hogosha' (Fox Guardian), my soul, and my blood, that I will be forever loyal to you."

Almost immediately, the council lost their smirks. Naruto had sworn loyalty to Tsunade, and by extension of her, to Konoha. But this oath stated he was loyal to her. They saw their plan fall apart, as Naruto only truly had to answer to Tsunade because of this oath.

(A/N: To you Eragon fans out there, you might recognize this from the second book, _Eldest_. The Varden's council tried to manipulate Eragon into swearing allegiance to them, by swearing loyalty to the Varden. He in turn swore loyalty to the Vardens leader, putting him out of the councils reach)

Tsunade nodded. "I accept your oath, and gladly assign you the rank of chuunin. Arise Naruto Namikaze, chuunin of Konoha."

As Naruto arose, and cleaned his own blood from his blade, cheering and clapping arose from the front of the crowd. It slowly spread, and soon, almost the entire crowd was clapping and cheering. Naruto smiled, as his dream was starting to come true.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Two days after the announcement, a man around fifty years of age approached the gate. He wore a simple black shirt, khaki pants, and shinobi sandals. His hair was grey, with some streaks of red in it. Around his forehead was a battered headband from the extinct Uzugakura no Sato. He had a katana sheathed at his back, which was completely black, including the blade.

The two chuunin on guard stopped him. "Halt! What is your business here?"

"I have business with your Hokage, and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. It involves a threat to your Village."

The chuunin looked at each other, and nodded. One vanished, while the other returned to the guard booth. With in minutes, the chuunin had returned. "The Hokage will see you in her office. You will meet Naruto there."

The man nodded, and moved at a incredible rate for someone his age. Within minutes, he was at the Tower. A woman in her thirties, with short raven black hair nodded at him. "I'm Shizune, Tsunade-sama's assistant. Please follow me."

Shizune led the man up to the Hokage's office, and let him in. Inside, Naruto stood in front of Tsunade, who was sitting at her desk. Naruto turned to look at the man who had called for his presence, and his eyes widened.

"Kage? Kage Yaiba? It's good to see you again!" Naruto came over, and shook the man's hand. Tsunade stood up, as the man approached and bowed to her.

"You must be Naruto's sensei while he was in the wild. I wish to thank you for what you did for him."

"It was no problem. I actually was keeping a promise I made someone."

Naruto's eyes widened in amazement. "Who?"

Kage turned to him. "Your mom. You see, I was her sensei at one time."

Naruto sat down. "You- you knew my mom?"

Kage nodded. "I remember her as a kid. She was one heck of a loud mouth. Always yapping, full of energy. Of course, when it came time to fight, there was no one more dedicated or ferocious."

"Sounds like you, Naruto. So, what exactly can I do for you? I was told you had information for us?"

Kage nodded. "I have bad news. There is a force of maybe 500 hundred kumo and Iwa shinobi to the northeast. They could be on their way here, or are still awaiting orders to attack. Either way, they will be coming, and soon."

Tsunade immediately rose form her desk, and ran to the door. "Shizune! Get the council, and the heads of every ninja clan and family in here, now! Then send out the alert to every ninja from chuunin to ANBU to assemble in front of the Tower. I want all civilians to begin packing and move to the shelters! MOVE!"

Shizune nodded, and ran, as did the guards, and every ninja in a twenty block area of the Tower, as they had all heard the Hokage's commands. She turned to Kage. "How long do we have?"

"If they are moving, I would say two days, maybe three. That's my optimistic guess. In truth, they could be anywhere from half a day, to three days from here."

Tsunade sighed. "We'll just have to do what we can. I hope you intend to help us?"

"Of course. I promised Kushina that if she had children, and if anything should happen to her, I would look after them for her."

Naruto suddenly snapped his fingers. "That's why you were so interested in my last name. You realized I was her son!"

Kage nodded. "Yeah. But not the entire reason. I took you in, and started training you, because you had a hard life. Which reminds me. How is life now?"

Naruto smiled. "Pretty much great. I know about my parents, I've got a great place to live, and a wonderful girl, who I may be in love with."

Kage raised an eyebrow. "May be in love with?"

Naruto looked down. "I'm not sure what exactly love is. All I know is that what I feel for Hinata is kinda like the attraction I felt for this one girl, only a hundred times more powerful. I... I really hope it is love, because she loves me, and I want hher to be happy."

Kage smiled. "Well, from the sound of it, I would say it is love. Just go with your instincts, like in sword training. Remember?"

"Yeah. 'Too many mind. Mind of sword, mind of enemy, mind of people watching. No mind.' I remember sensei."

(A/N: Quote from The Last Samurai. If you haven't seen it, you're either too young, or don't know a good samurai movie when you see one. Forget Tom Cruise, concentrate on everything else in it)

Shizune rushed in. "Tsunade-sama, the heads of the clans, as well as the ninja, have all assembled. The civilians are evacuating to the shelters."

Tsunade nodded. "Right. Lets get going." She donned her Hokage hat, indicating the importance of what was happening. She headed to the Tower roof, followed by the blond hanyou, and ex-Uzu jounin sensei. At the top, Tsunade addressed the gathered ninjas.

"Ninja's of Konoha! I have received distressing news. Iwa and Kumo have combined forces, and have launched a surprise attack against us. Even now, 500, enemy shinobi are ready to attack are Village! Will we stand for this!"

A cry of anger went up, as the ninja raised their fists in the air. Konoha was still recovering from the Oto/Suna invasion of three years ago, so there current maxium force of ninjas was 300. With ninja's on mission. The force was roughly over 250. But Konoha was playing defense, which gave them the advantage of the wall, and knowledge of the terrain. Tsunade knew that had to do as much as possible to give them every advantage they could.

"I want everyone skilled in earth style jutsu's to begin construction of a hidden trench around the Village, except at the gate. Put spikes in it at every interval. Everyone else, see to the defenses!"

With a roar, the ninja's leapt away. Naruto turned to Tsunade. "Maybe me and Team Kurenai should head out to scout for the enemy. Kage could come with us."

Tsunade nodded. "Get to it. And little brother? I expect you to come back alive. I can't make you Hokage if you are dead."

Naruto nodded. "Right, big sis." Then he and Kage disappeared. Tsunade smirked. "Finally, the little twerp comes up with a nickname I like."

* * *

**LR: Ah-ha! I will get to show my true strength soon! Why? Because I will get to write** **a full scale battle, which is my true strength. Be prepared to tremble at my awesome power!**

**RS: SHUT UP! You're getting annoying again!**

**LR: You shut up! I'm the one with William Wallace sword that I could hack your head off with!**

**RS: Jerk.**

**LR: Where was I?**

**RS: (Under breath) Being a lunatic?**

**Naruto: Weird. All of you are weird.**

Oh, check this out. I found out that the red swirl Naruto wears on the back of his jacket, in regular Naruto, is the actual symbol for the Whirlpool Village. Seriously! Go to leafninja on the web, and look at World info, world map, then scroll down. So Naruto has been wearing his mom's symbol his whole life, and didn't know it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well now. How you all doing? I know at the end of my last chapter, I said I was nearing my forte, which is full scale battles. I did say that. However, I would point something out. I didn't say it would be this chapter. It may begin in this chapter, or you may have to wait for the next chapter. Anyways, I have until the 8****th**** to write, and then me and my family are moving. So, I'll try to get as much done until then. After that, it may be a week or more until I can actually write another chapter. So please be patient, and don't lose the faith.**

**RS: Yeah! My brother will be back, and will finish this story. Or else I get to beat him up!**

**LR: I never said that! When did I say that?!**

**Naruto: Someone, please help me here. Get me away from them.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Now prepare for another Naruto hanyou cliche!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Team Kurenai, Naruto, and Kage left through the gates, where at least twenty ninja stood guard. All ready, a number of earth style users were busy using their jutsu's to make a trench surrounding the wall. They nodded to the scout shinobi, before returning to work. Kurenaiturned to Kage.

"So, where do we go?"

Kage pointed to the northwest. "That way. They're camp was there, so they should be coming from that way. But we should be careful. They may have pincer forces to form surprise attacks, and we don't want to run into that."

They all nodded, and leapt into the trees. Above them, a messenger hawk wheeled in a thermal to gain altitude, before turning to the southwest, towards Suna.

(A/N: If you don't know what a thermal is... how old are you? It is a pillar of heated air, that rises from the ground. Birds, especially predatory ones, use them to gain altitude, instead of flapping their wings off)

Kage led the way, with Kiba behind him. Naruto and Hinata took the middle, with Shino and Kurenai bringing up the rear. Naruto had his hood and face mask were down, so his ears and nose would not be hindered. Hinata glanced at him, watching his ears twitch towards every sound. She thought they were absolutely adorable, and felt another urge to stroke them. She shook her head, and put her mind back on the mission at hand. She didn't notice the smirk that Naruto had, or the knowing smile of her sensei behind her.

They traveled all day, stopping briefly to eat lunch. They were moving fast, but not at full speed, so they wouldn't end up running straight into the enemy forces. As night began to fall, they stopped to make camp.

Kage looked around the clearing they were in. "This is probably our best cover for a while. It's spacious enough for us, but with decent cover. Do any of you sense anything?"

Shino shook his head. "My bug sentries don't feel any enemy chakra."

Kiba patted Akamaru's head. "We don't smell anyone nearby."

Hinata scanned the surrounding area. "I don't see anyone, Kage-sama."

Naruto shook his head. "Nothing but bugs and birds. I don't hear anything." (A/N: Fox ears. Gotta love em. Cute, soft, and practical)

Kurenai nodded. "All right. Kiba, Kage, try and see what you can find for dinner. Naruto, Hinata, firewood. Shino and I will set up camp."

They immediately separated to their various tasks. Kiba looked over at Kage, as they tracked a rabbit. "So, you trained Naruto's mom?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask, Kiba-san?"

Kiba shrugged his shoulders. "It's just... the guy grew up with no one, ya know? He knows who they are, but he doesn't really know anything about them. I was just wondering if you were going to tell him about her, since only you really know about her life before Konoha."

Kage nodded. "Yeah, I know. It's a shame. After Uzu fell, I came to the Land of Fire to find Kushina. By the time I had healed up, and made it here, the Kyuubi had attacked, and left. I learned about Kushina's death, but never about what happened to any children she had. So, I waited in a nearby town, until Naruto stumbled across my little hut, exhausted, and a hanyou."

"Why didn't you attack him? From what I've heard, most people would have killed a hanyou on sight."

"I won't attack someone who bears me no ill will. When I woke him up, he just told me to kill him. Instead, I talked to him, learned about his past. When I learned of his last name, I knew I could never kill him. So, I started him down the path of getting a new purpose in life."

Suddenly, Akamaru leapt forward, flushing two rabbits out of a bush. Both Kiba and Kage nailed them with kunais, and began to clean the dead animals.

_With Naruto and Hinata_

Naruto and Hinata were gathering up fire wood from a fallen tree near the camp. Hinata looked over at Naruto, admiring the tip of his tail, which was poking out of the bottom of his cloak.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, Hinata-chan?"

"What's it like, to be... well, to be a h-hanyou?"

Naruto sighed, and leaned against the tree trunk. "It's... I don't know. On the one hand, it's cool. I mean, I have heightened senses. I'm stronger, faster, more agile. Not to mention the Kitsunegan. That is an added bonus. But... with all of this comes the hatred and prejudice."

He looked down. "Most people only look skin deep. They see the whisker marks, the tail, the ears, and automatically assume something is horribly wrong with me, or I'm evil. It's not like that in Konoha anymore, but I can still sense it. Most people now are bowing, and being respectful. Several have begged for forgiveness, others have thanked me for my mercy. But I still feel glances of hatred, and disgust, from some people. I don't ever see it, but I can feel it."

Hinata came over, and placed a comforting hand on his arm. He looked up and smiled at her. "But then, there are people like you, Hinata-chan. People like you, who always try to find the best in a person." He gently pulled her close, causing her to blush.

"How is it possible? How can someone so kind and caring possible be a mortal, and not an angel from heaven?"

Hinata blushed even more, and Naruto backed up a little. "Sorry. I guess I got carried away."

Hinata barely shook her head. "I-it's a-all right, N-N-Naruto-kun. I-I really a-appreciated your k-kind words."

Naruto nodded, smiling again. He let go of her, and picked up the pile of wood they had collected. He nodded back to the camp. "We should get going."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They sat around the campfire, having enjoyed their dinner, which Hinata had prepared with Kage's help. Hinata had blushed at Naruto's praise for the excellent food. Now, she sat near him, her blush having barely faded after being near him for twenty minutes. They were busy talking, sharing stories about what had been going on while Naruto had been away.

Naruto was describing this one fight, skipping over the messy details, and sticking to the main story, when Shino stiffened. Kurenai noticed in an instant.

"Shino, what is it?"

"Some of my kikai bugs have sensed intruders, Kurenai-sama. Ten enemies, coming from the west."

Hinata activated her Byakguan, while Naruto turned his head, his ears straining in the direction Shino had said. After a moment, both of them nodded.

"Shino-kun is right. They are Iwa shinobi."

"An advance guard. They are going to scout Konoha, before the main force arrives."

Kurenai stood up. "We should break camp, and get out of here."

Naruto shook his head. "It won't do any good. They'll know we were here. Our best bet is to hide nearby, and wipe them out when they come."

Kage nodded. "I agree. Me and Naruto can take out several of them before they know what is happening. It will also help leave the enemy blind."

Kurenai sighed. "Fine. Everyone, fall back."

They doused the fire, and spread out into the surrounding area. Ten minutes later, ten Iwa ninja's dropped into the camp. Their leader turned to two of them.

"Search the tents. If anyone is in there, kill them. The rest of you, keep your eyes opened."

The two ninja's opened the tent flaps, and quickly stabbed the empty sleeping bags, checking them for enemies. Then they turned around to the leader.

"Nothing here s-gah!" The two ninja's fell with kunai's riddling their back. Another three fell, one with a shuriken in his throat, the other two with kunai's in their chests.

Naruto dropped down from one tree, a Rasengan all ready formed in his hand. He drove it into one enemy, sending the ninja's body threw several trees. The broken corpse landed almost a hundred feet away.

As the remaining four turned to him, Kiba and Akamaru leapt out, yelling "**Fang over Fang!**" The ninja's jumped aside, only for one to be covered in bugs, and screaming as they sucked away his chakra. Kage immediately came flying out, his hands blurring through handsigns. "**Water style, Ice kunai festival!**"

A ball of water suddenly condensed from the water particles in the air, and over a hundred ice made kunai's formed from it. Kage flung his hands forward, and the kunai's shot out at them. One Iwa ninja was pierced over and over again, while another took two in the arm. The third one was caught in a genjutsu, before Kurenai slit his throat. The leader and the wounded one turned to escape through the only open gap, found themselves facing against Hinata, who stood ready, her Byakugan activated. They both rushed her, the leader pulling out a katana, while the other one began hand signs.

"**Earth style, Rock barrage jutsu!**" Several large rocks ripped from the ground, and flew at Hinata. She dodged them easily, but the Iwa ninja wasn't done yet. "**Rock Shrapnel!**" The rocks exploded, and hundreds of pieces of shrapnel flew back at Hinata. She quickly adopted the stance of her personal jutsu.

"**Protective Eight Trigrams, Sixty-four palms!**" Her hands moved with ease, blocking the shrapnel with chakra beams from her hands. Naruto used this moment to drive his right claw blades through the ninja's back.

The leader of the Iwa ninja's, who had jumped back while his ninja had performed his jutsu, was now fighting Kage. He managed to drive the Uzu ninja back, long enough to turn and rush Hinata as her jutsu ended. He was on her as her jutsu ended, and she was barely able to dodge the lethal blow. The blade still managed to cut her arm, but it wasn't anything serious. She turned, and struck at him with her Jyuuken, but he dodged away, preparing for another strike. Suddenly, Naruto was between the two, his eyes red, and his katana held at the ready.

"You're mine now." He rushed forward, his sword arching upwards in a vertical slash. The ninja blocked it, but the force of the impact sent him skidding back. He shook his sword arm, which had numbed slightly. Naruto smirked, as the black crosses on his eyes turned to x's. "**Time to die**." He said, as the Kitsunegan took affect. He was in his opponents mind, and began to read it. Suddenly, his face twisted into anger. He screamed in rage, and crushed his opponents mind into oblivion. As the Iwa shinobi fell. Naruto rushed over to Hinata, and immediately looked at her wound. Everyone was looking at him, wondering what had caused him to react in such a way.

"No... no, please no."

"Naruto-kun, what is..." Hinata suddenly started swaying, and collapsed into Naruto's arms. Kurenai rushed over, as Naruto lowered her to the ground.

"What's going on?! What's happened to her?"

Naruto slowly began to cry. "The ninja's sword. It was coated in poison."

(A/N: Cliche, I know. But I need it, so another cliche can happen, so Naruto and Hinata can really be together)

Kurenai immediately began to dig through Hinata's medical pouch for antidotes, but Naruto stopped her. "It won't work. The poison is fast acting. S-she'll be gone in... in a matter of minutes."

Kurenai shook her head. "There must be something we can do?! Are you going to just let her die?!"

Naruto looked at her in rage, his eyes changing back into the Kitsunegan. "**Do you think I want that?!**" He looked at her, before turning into his mindscape. He rushed to the Kyuubi's cage.

"Where are you, you damn fox?!"

"**Silence mortal, I'm sleeping.**"

"Well, wake up! I need you!"

The foxes eyes opened. "**Why should I help you? And yes, I know it is for your wrench.**"

"Don't you dare call Hinata-chan that! Now help me save her!"

"**Why?**"

"Because I'll kill myself if you don't! And that means you cease to exist."

Kyuubi let out a howl of rage, before glaring down at Naruto. "**Fine. But the only way is for my chakra to be in her. And in it's state, it will merge with her, and do to her what it did to us.**"

Naruto started at this, then looked down at the ground. Then he looked up. "Be ready."

He returned to reality, where the others were looking at him. He sighed. "Kyuubi says he can save Hinata-chan, at the cost of her being hanyou for the rest of her life."

The others looked at each other, then Kiba nodded. "It doesn't matter to me. I'll stand by her, just like I do for you."

Kurenai nodded. "This will save her life." Shino just nodded. Naruto looked down at Hinata, whose face was becoming paler than normal. He gently lowered his head, and whispered. "I'm sorry."

He placed a hand on the wound, and began to channel his and Kyuubi's combined chakra. It formed around his hand, and flowed into the wound, disappearing beneath the skin. After a few moments, Hinata's eyes shot open, and she turned on her side, vomiting onto the ground. Her whole body shook, and she suddenly grasped her stomach, whimpering and crying in pain. Naruto immediately pulled her into his lap, holding her tight. He whispered comforting words into her ears, even as she screamed in pain, and tears fell down his face. There was a ripping sound, as a lavender furred tail erupted from the seat of her pants. Her ears grew similar colored fur, as they morphed into fox ears. Just as suddenly, she stopped shaking, and fell against Naruto, panting. He stroked her, crying as he continually whispered, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She seemed to snuggle against him, and her eyes opened for one brief moment.

"Naruto-kun? Am I dead?" She whispered.

"No. No, you're alive."

"Good." She said, her eyes closing, as she fell unconscious. Naruto just held her close. _What will you think when you wake up? I've condemned you to the same life I have had. Can you ever forgive me?_

Kurenai sighed. "Well, I'm glad that's over with. We'll rest here for a while, then head out to find the enemy force."

Naruto looked up, his eyes now red from crying. "Th-there's no need. I-I read his mind. They are two day behind them We have two days till they arrive at Konoha." He immediately turned back to Hinata, holding her, and gently wiping her mouth clean. Kage nodded.

"I suggest we rest for a few hours, then fall back to Konoha. One of us should move ahead to give them this information. Also, they can take our prisoner." He pointed to the Iwa shinobi, who Shino had drained. He was lying there, his body paralyzed by poison from the bugs. Kurenai nodded, and turned to Kiba.

"You're the fastest. Get the prisoner, and get back to Konoha. Inform them of the enemies distance, and... tell them about Hinata's current state. Tsunade may need to do a check up, to make sure there is nothing wrong."

Kiba nodded, and grabbed the Iwa ninja. He tied him up, and secured him to Akamaru's back. Then the two of them disappeared into the trees, heading back home. Kurenai turned to Naruto, who was picking Hinata up, bridal style.

"We'll rest for a few hours, then get out of here."

Naruto nodded, and carried Hinata to one of the tents. He placed her in one of the ruined sleeping bags, and covered her with a blanket. He watched her ears twitch, and her now calm face, as she slept. He lowered his head, tears beginning to fall again from his eyes.

_Why? Why must I hurt everyone I care about? Why can't anyone be safe around me?_ He sat like that for the next four hours, until Kurenai came into the tent. She looked at Hinata, and whispered, "Is she okay?"

Naruto nodded. "She'll be okay. Her body isn't accustomed to Kyuubi's chakra, like mine was, so the process was more exhausting. The poison didn't help either. But she survived, and just needs time to rest."

Kurenai turned to him. "How about you?"

Naruto just stared at Hinata, almost blankly. "I don't know. I'm glad she is alive, but what kind of life have I condemned her too? I told her about the hate and prejudice I still get. And now, she will receive it too. I... I wish there had been another way. But there wasn't. What will she think of me, for turning her into this?"

Kurenai sat next to him. "I think you are overreacting. I really think she will not blame you, especially since you saved her life. Just trust her."

Naruto looked at her, and nodded. Kurenai sighed. "We need to get going. Can you carry Hinata?"

"Of course." Naruto carried Hinata outside of the tent, then performed his trademark jutsu. Twenty clones popped up, and immediately began to take the camp apart. When they finished, they dissipated, as everyone picked up their packs. Naruto carried Hinata's, as well as his own, and carried her bridal style. She snuggled against him, smiling the whole time. Naruto felt some of his fears melt away, as he looked at her happy face. They moved out, Naruto moving fast, but carefully, while the others formed a defensive circle around him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tsunade stood by the gate, with Kiba waiting by her. The trenches were almost complete, and other ninjas had begun readying the wall. Large ballistae were being placed at intervals, and rows of bolts covered in large explosive tags were being lined up. Other ninjas were reinforcing the wall along it's weak points. All in all, their defenses should be ready.

When Kiba had returned, Tsunade had sighed in relief. The enemy was still far enough away, that they should be ready for them. Not only that, but Gaara, the Kazekage of Suna, had promised reinforcements, and would lead them personally. As long as they could hold, she felt that they would win this war.

However, her relief was mixed with concern, as Kiba had also informed her of Hinata's condition. She wasn't concerned for her well being, but for her treatment in the Village. She hoped that Hinata wouldn't face the same problems as Naruto had. Even if she did though, she knew Hinata would have plenty of people standing next to her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a shout from a sentry on the wall. The rest of Team Kurenai, along with Naruto and Kage appeared. Hinata was still unconscious, and in Naruto's arms. Tsunade rushed over to them.

"How is she?"

"Still asleep. But she has stirred a few times. I think she may wale up soon." Naruto said softly. Tsunade immediately performed a diagnostic jutsu, and sighed in relief when she was done.

"Beyond the change in her DNA, there is nothing wrong. Her body has adapted well to the new features. She should be fine."

Naruto nodded. "I'm glad to hear that. Do I need to take her to the hospital?"

Tsunade shook her head. "Just take her home, and rest. I'll call on you if I need you."

Naruto gave her a sad smile, and headed off, ding his best to hide Hinata's new characteristics from view. Kurenai came over to Tsunade.

"He fears she will hate him for what happened. The poor boy has been quiet and upset the whole way home."

Tsunade sighed. "With everything that has happened, I'm not surprised. It may take him a while to fully trust anyone, after what has happened to him. But Hinata is one of the few people who can help him."

_At the Namikaze apartment_

Naruto laid Hinata down on the couch, as he placed his and her packs aside. He hung his cloak on a coat rack, and had finished removing his weapons, when he heard a soft sigh behind him. He turned, and rushed over to Hinata, in time to see her eyes open. She looked around, then smiled as she saw him.

"Naruto-kun? Where are we?"

"Back home. The mission was a success."

Hinata nodded, then frowned as she felt something weird. It felt like there was something extra, but she couldn't figure out what. She reached out, and when her hands made contact with the extra "thing", her eyes widened. She looked up at Naruto.

"W-what happened?"

Naruto sighed, as he kneeled next to her.

"I... I had to save you life. But... in order to do so... I... I had to... I had to make you a... hanyou."

Hinata's eyes widened even more, and her mouth opened in surprise. "What?"

* * *

**I'm evil. I left another cliffhanger. Now, you all must suffer.**

**I should have another chapter coming out, and that one maybe the last one until we are done moving. So please forgive me.**

**I know that I just followed another classic cliche (turning Hinata hanyou), but c'mon. Have any of you read a story where Naruto was a hanyou, but Hinata wasn't the whole way through? I did read one but it was a one-shot with a lemon in it.**

**Anyways, props to vampireslover19 for the Ice Kunai Festival jutsu. He gave me several different ones to play with. I know Haku had a kekkai genkai for Ice manipulation, but whose to say that Uzu didn't know how to do Ice jutsu? The ninja of the Land of Snow did.**

**Anyways, next chapter will have my forte in it, unless I'm suddenly inspired otherwise. As for the ballistae, DO NOT QUESTION ME! I WILL DEFEND KONOHA AS I SEE FIT!**

**RS: You're scaring me.**

**LR: Good.**

**Naruto: All right, I respect that. But did you have to do that to Hinata?**

**LR: DO NOT QUESTION THE ALL MIGHTY AUTHOR!**

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah. So, this is it. We find out how Hinata feels about being a hanyou, and I will start the huge war battle scene. For those of you who have been asking about Oto, and Akatsuki, since they have been losing ninja's, the fact is Oto has by now, in the canon, lost Orochimaru to Sasuke. So they are fairly disorganized at this point. As for Ame, I don't think they would have lost many ninja's, so even if they were upset, it wouldn't be as bad as Iwa and Kumo. Don't worry. They will pop up, and be crushed, but not yet.**

**RS: Big Bro, you know one of your reviewers offered me his sword to take care of you?**

**LR: Yeah. But I have greater experience, so it wouldn't matter. You can't beat me, for I am the older brother, who is an ALL MIGHTY AUTHOR!**

**Naruto: Just get on with the story.**

Disclaimer: The I DON'T OWN NARUTO JUTSU! Behold it's anti lawyer power!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Hinata's eyes widened even more, and her mouth opened in surprise. "What?"

Naruto nodded softly, as she sat up. "The... the wound you had, from the katana. It was poisoned... a fast acting poison. There... there wasn't anything we could do. I asked Kyuubi for help, and he told me that the only way... was to channel our combined chakra into you, so it would eject the poison from you. But it... it fused with your DNA, and... I'm so sorry."

Naruto turned away. "I... I didn't want this for you. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry Hinata-chan."

Suddenly a pair of arms encircled him, and he felt a tail wrap around his waist. He turned to see Hinata looking up at him, smiling through a slight blush..

"Naruto-kun, you don't have to be sorry. You saved me, again. Naruto-kun, I can't be angry at you for saving my life. Besides, I really like this."

Naruto's eyes widened, as she continued. "I mean, this will help me be stronger, so I can one day save your life. And this tail," she flipped it around, "is so cute, and useful." Her smile disappeared, and she stared right into his eyes.

"And me being a hanyou means I can understand, and help you with your burden. Naruto-kun, I'm thankful, that you have done this. Please, don't think I'm angry."

Naruto looked into those eyes, and then he hugged her back, causing a small "eep". Even as he did, he felt that feeling again, even stronger than before. He slowly realized that the woman he held in his arms, this wonderful angel, she cared for him on a level he had never before known and experienced. He slowly nodded to himself, and pulled back from her. She looked at him questioningly.

"Hinata-chan... you are so perfect. You can always make me feel better, and more than I really am. I... I don't think I could ever really live a life without you."

Hinata smiled at him, as he smiled back. Slowly, there smiles faded, as they stared at each other. Their faces slowly moved closer together, their eyes beginning to close. Their lips were almost touching, when there was a loud knocking on the door, followed by the voice of a pink haired kunoichi. "Naruto! Hinata! Open up!"

They both snapped back to reality, and blushed, as they moved away from each other. Naruto cleared his throat. "I, uh... I should get that." He stood up, his mind racing. _Did I just try to kiss Hinata-chan? Am... am I really in love with her?_

He opened the door, and Sakura gave him a smile.

"Sorry. Can I come in?" Naruto nodded, and moved back from the door. Sakura entered, then ran squealing to Hinata. She immediately reached out, and touched one of Hinata's ears.

"So they are real! Their so cute, and fluffy! I love them!" She rubbed them, until she saw the looks both Naruto and Hinata gave her. She pulled her hand back. "Sorry. Anyways, I came to check on you guys, because I heard about what had happened to Hinata. So, everything all right? What's different?"

Hinata shrugged. "Honestly, I don't think much has changed. All my senses were increased, and my strength, agility, and speed are better."

Naruto thought for a moment. "What about your Byakugan? Did it get affected?"

Hinata activated it, then she and Sakura both gasped. Naruto came around, and his mouth opened in amazement. The usual veins were there. But the eyes were different. They were a soft red, with grey crosses where the pupils would be. She deactivated it, and her eyes returned to their normal lavender, without pupils. She looked at both of them.

"Were my eyes... were my eyes different?"

Naruto nodded. "I don't know how, but... you have the Kitsunegan. Did... did you still have the Byakugan?"

Hinata nodded. "I could see the chakra networks, and everything, like normal. But... I could also see both of your thoughts. Nothing serious, but... whatever you were thinking at the time."

Naruto stared at her. "Hinata... I think me and you have just made a new kekkai genkai. This... this is big. We need to tell Baa-chan about this."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tsunade watched the preparations for war. Even now, barricades were being thrown up along the sidewalks and roads. The last of the villagers were being escorted, along with the newest gennin students. The older, experienced ones had been drafted for combat, and even now, they were busy with the others.

Tsunade sighed. At least they only had two enemies to deal with. Recent reports had confirmed a rumor that Orochimaru had been betrayed and killed by Sasuke Uchiha. With him gone, Oto was falling into chaos. As for Ame, they were always a weak power, and very few of their ninja's had been killed by Naruto. They had voiced some complaints, but nothing more.

Tsunade was knocked from her thinking by Shizune opening the door. "Tsunade-sama? Naruto and Hinata are here to see you."

Naruto and Hinata entered, followed by Sakura. "Hey Baa-chan!" Naruto said happily. Tsunade growled, but stopped.

"So, you seem happy. I take it Hinata wasn't too angry about being a hanyou?"

Hinata giggled, as her tail flicked around, briefly brushing against Naruto's. They both blushed before Naruto shook his head, and became mostly serious. "Nee-chan, me and Hinata discovered something. Sakura came over, to check on us, and she asked Hinata what was different. Well, it made me wonder if her Byakugan was affected, so I asked her. It turns out that Hinata got the Kitsunegan from her transformation, and it mixed with her Byakugan. She... she has a new kekkai genkai."

As Tsunade looked at Hinata in amazement, she activated her new eyes. They turned to the soft red, with grey crosses. Tsunade looked at them in amazement, until Hinata blushed and looked away. Naruto looked at her. "You read her mind?"

"B-by accident. I didn't read anything about the Village."

Tsunade suddenly looked scared. "Not about... him?"

Hinata just looked away from her, as a certain white haired toad sage came in. Hinata took one look at him, then gagged, before turning away. Naruto and Sakura looked at the red faced medic sannin, and the pervy sannin, and both went "Ewww!"

Tsunade snapped out of it, desperate to change the subject. "Anyways, this is interesting. Are you sure it is a kekkai genkai?"

Naruto nodded. "It mixed with her Byakugan, so she should be able to pass it on to her kids."

Tsunade smiled. "Well, this is wonderful! What is it called?"

Hinata looked down for a moment, thinking. Then she looked up. "Dokushogan. Reading eyes."

Tsunade nodded. "So, what can you tell me about it?"

Hinata gathered her thoughts, then began. "It's not much difference from the Kitsune or Byakugan. My Byakugan isn't any different, except now... I can read the unguarded thoughts of a person, even without looking into their eyes. I guess the rest of the Kitsunegan is normal, as I couldn't read all of your mind, until I looked into your eyes."

Tsunade jotted down what Hinata told her, and nodded. "Well, this is good. With this, Hinata, you could start your own clan. What do you think?"

Hinata shook her head. "No. If I'm going to start a clan, it will be as the wife of the clan head. Hopefully, it will be with a certain someone." She began to blush, while Naruto's ears lowered and flicked in embarrassment. Tsunade nodded. Jiraiya smiled, before pulling out his notebook. "Well, this is all good for my next book. Now, Hinata, perhaps you could open that coat, and let me touch those ears, and tail, so I can know what they feel like."

A sudden killer intent came off the blond hanyou, and the medic sannin. Jiraiya placed the notebook back in his pocket, and placed his hands up in surrender. "Fine, fine. So, anyways, I have a report. The defenses are almost complete, and we've gathered as many ninja's together as we can. We still need to reinforce the gate, but it shouldn't take more than an hour."

Tsunade nodded. "Fine. Now get moving, before I'm forced to put you in the hospital. That is, if Naruto doesn't do that."

Jiraiya took one look at Naruto, who was grinding his teeth together, growling out, "Ero-sannin." The toad sage nodded, and leapt out the window. Naruto took in a deep breath, and calmed down. "Right. So, you need anything else, baa-chan?"

He barely ducked under the punch Tsunade threw at him, and chuckled. Tsunade began to smirk. "I really like that other name. Call me that, or I'll hit you into next week, otouto."

Naruto nodded, and rubbed the back of his head. "You got it! Well, if that's it, we're going to get going. Hinata-chan, do you want to go get some lunch with me?"

Hinata blushed, but happily nodded. Sakura and Tsunade watched as the two of them left. Sakura sighed happily. "They really look good together, don't they?"

"They do. I just hope the baka realizes his feelings for her."

"I think he does love her, but... he doesn't know what love is. That's partly my fault."

Tsunade sighed. "It's all in the past now. All we can do is look to the future, and hope for the best. Let's just make sure they have a future to have."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto and Hinata had packed a lunch, and ate it in the park. They happily talked about almost anything, and had strolled through the park. Almost unconsciously, their hands had entwined as they walked. They stayed in the park, enjoying, the short time they had, before they had to fight for their Village. As the sun began to set, Naruto took her up to the top of the Hokage's Monument. They sat down, watching the sun set over the Village.

Naruto leaned against a tree, with Hinata sitting in front of the him. He stroked one of her ears, his tail wrapped around her waist. She gently stroked it, causing him to slightly purr. She giggled at the sound, until he stroked her tail, getting the same noise from her. They both laughed, happy at being so close with each other.

Naruto sighed as he looked back over the Village. "It's so peaceful. You wouldn't think we were only days, if not hours from a battle for this Village."

Hinata nodded. "It's so... unbelievable. I... I feel so weird. I... I should be anxious, worried about the fight to come. But right now... I'm just so happy, and calm." She looked up at him. "We'll win, won't we?"

Naruto gave her his foxy grin. "Of course we will. No matter what, we will win this fight." He sobered for a moment, and was silent for a moment. Then he spoke again. "Hinata-chan?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"I... I don't know what will happen during the battle. I know we will both fight our best. But... incase something happens to one of us, I want you to know something."

As Hinata looked back up at him again, he drew in a breath. "Hinata-chan... I-I didn't understand what love is. But, even though we've been together for only a few days... I think I'm beginning to understand. Love is... love is finding someone who makes you happy. Someone who you will do anything for. I... I would gladly move the heavens and the earth, if you asked me too. Hinata-chan... I think that maybe... I think that I do love you."

Hinata's eyes watered, as she smiled happily. She gently placed a hand on Naruto's cheek. "Naruto-kun... I love you too. I've loved you for so long. To hear you say that... you don't know how long I have waited for that."

Naruto smiled at her. "You won't have to wait any longer." Then he slowly lowered his head, as she raised hers. Their lips gently pressed together, and stayed that way for several moments. They broke apart, their eyes closed. They both slowly opened their eyes, and smiled.

Hinata turned around, so she was facing Naruto. "That was... great."

Naruto nodded. "It was. But I think it can be even better." He reached out, and pulled her closer. She was blushing at how close they were. She placed her arms around his neck, while he placed one hand around her waist. The other one came up, behind her head. He gently pulled her closer, and they kissed again. But this time, the kiss was more passionate. He held her closer, so there was more contact. Slowly, his hand on her waist moved along her back, gently rubbing it. Her arms moved to his back, gripping him, as if she was afraid to lose him if she let go. After several minutes, they both pulled back, panting. Naruto smiled at the beautiful hanyou in his arms.

"I love you, Hinata-hime."

"And I you, Naruto-kun."

(A/N: Anyone know what prince might be? I think it might be good to know)

They just sat there, enjoying the closeness between them. They watched the last of the sun's rays disappear, and the stars began to shine. Naruto sighed, somewhat unhappily. "We should get home. We're going to need plenty of rest, for the days to come."

Hinata nodded, and moved off of Naruto as he began to stand up. Before she could stand, Naruto held out a hand, and helped her to her feet. Then he suddenly picked her up, earning a startled gasp, followed by a happy giggle. Naruto smiled at the blushing girl in his arms. "That blush is so cute. I think it is one of the things I love about you."

Then he turned, and began a steady descent down the front of the mountain, landing on protruding rocks with ease, until he was level with the roofs of the buildings. With a mighty push, he launched himself onto a roof. In his arms, Hinata smiled in exhilaration, as she gripped him tightly around the neck. Naruto kept his pace, and they were back at their home in a matter of minutes.

Naruto lowered her to her feet, and opened the door. Almost immediately, he sensed something wrong. He could smell several ninja's present in the darkened apartment, and hear their soft breathing. Beside him, Hinata stiffened, as she sensed them as well. She activated her new power, her Dokushogan. She growled in anger. "I can see you all. You may as well come out."

The lights came on, revealing several members of the Hyuuga main family. Hiashi stood in front of them, his lips curling in disgust.

"So, the rumors were true. You were corrupted into a half demon spawn. But still, you have been given a great gift from it, haven't you?" His eyes barely glanced at Hinata's, before looking towards Naruto.

"I thank you, demon scum. Now, I will have her back, so we can use her to breed a much more powerful Byakugan, and establish our clans superiority forever!"

Naruto adopted a ready stance. "That's the same thinking as the Uchiha's. Look where it got them. They relied on the sharingan for their superiority, and were massacred by the one who knew the truth. A true shinobi's strength lies not in his abilities, but in his ability to persevere, no matter what. Leave my home now, and I won't report this to Tsunade-sama."

Hiashi's face contorted in anger. "Silence! I have had enough of you! You should have been killed the day you were sealed, and I will see to it that it is done!"

He charged Naruto his fist striking out to nail Naruto's heart in a Juuken strike. But as he was about to strike Naruto, his arm was caught, while another hand struck the chakra points along his arm. It became weak, and when released, flopped to his side. He looked at amazement, as Hinata settled back into her Jukken stance. The other members immediately rushed forward, only to be met by Naruto, who had unsheathed his claws, and katana.

"I suggest that unless you all want to die, you back it up, and don't move." His eyes had turned over to the Kitsunegan, and he wayched all of them, as they slowly backed up. Hinata watched her father, as he just stood there, dumbfounded.

"Hiashi-san, we don't have time for this. The Village needs every ninja to fight the coming battle. Petty disputes like this could lead to all of us getting killed, or enslaved. Now I will say this one more time. Leave now, or else." Naruto watched the Hyuuga leader, waiting for his response. Eventually, the Hyuuga snapped out of his trance and turned to the others.

"We're leaving. Now." He turned back to Naruto. "We're not done yet." Then he followed the others through the door. Naruto sighed, as he closed it. He turned to Hinata, surprised to see her still standing there, almost like she was in shock. Naruto came over to her.

"Hinata-chan? You okay?"

Slowly, she turned to him. "D-did I just stand up to my father?"

When Naruto nodded, she stood there for a moment. Then her eyes rolled back into her head, and she began to fall over. Naruto immediately grabbed her as she fell. Naruto sighed. _Guess it was a major shock to her. But it still is good. It means she's gaining confidence._ Naruto gently picked her up, and carried her to her bedroom. He laid her out on her bed, removed her sandals, then removed her jacket. He nearly had a nosebleed, at the sight of the black kunoichi tanktop, and fishnet shirt on underneath.

_Holy crap! She's hot! She's got a great body...wait a minute! Bad! No pervy thoughts! Damn you ero-sannin!_

The Kyuubi laughed at him. "**Fool. You should mount her now, and claim her as your own.**"

The mental killer intent Naruto gave off actually caused the Kyuubi to back up. Naruto slowly ground out what he was thinking.

_If you ever... EVER suggest that again, you will find yourself living in a cage a hundred sizes too small for you. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!_

Kyuubi grumbled, and went back to sleep. Naruto sighed, as he pulled the blankets over Hinata, and kissed her on the lips. "Good night, my beautiful vixen. Pleasant dreams."

Naruto himself went to his parents room, and fell on the bed, sighing. As always, he had a few minutes where he wondered if he should sleep in this bed. But eventually, his exhaustion won out, and he fell asleep as well.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The last of the defenses were complete, and just in time. Tsunade had ordered all her ninja's behind the wall, and she herself stood on the wall, ready to lead those under her command into battle. Now, the two hundred and fifty Konoha shinobi stood ready, awaiting the enemy. The wind blew by, ruffling hair and clothing. Several ninja stood read at their ballistaes, ready to fire at a moments notice.

Naruto and hinata stood together. With the revelation of the Dokushogan, Tsunade had given the two of them special orders.

_**Flashback**_

" _I have a covert mission for the two of you. Hinata, with your new ability, I want you to try and find the leaders of this force. When you do, I want you to tell Naruto. Naruto, once you have the targets, I want you to disable, or kill them. If the enemy loses their leaders, they will be that much more disorganized, and easier to hold off. Understand?"_

_The two hanyou nodded, and Tsunade smiled at them. "Be careful. I don't want anything happening to you two out there. All right?"_

_**Flashback ends**_

Now, Hinata had her doujutsu on, and was scanning for the enemy. Every other person with tracking skills was doing the same. Eventually a shout went up from a ninja stationed near an Aburame.

"Got them! They are two miles out, and closing fast! They're moving through the tree tops!"

Tsunade turned, and nodded to Ibiki. He raised a hand, and the ballistae crews pulled back on the siege equipment, raising the elevation. They began to yank back on the turn wheels, drawing the cords back. When they were ready, Ibiki dropped his hand.

With large whooshes, the bolts were launched, arching up into the air. They glinted in the sunlight, before plummeting towards the ground, their tags igniting. Suddenly, there were large explosions, and screams of pain and surprise. Tsunade nodded grimly.

"So, it has begun." She turned to her shinobi. "Remember for what you fight for! Our hopes, our dreams, and our people! KONOHA!"

The cry went up along the wall, as the combined forces of Kumo and Iwa broke through the trees. They immediately raced towards the wall, unleashing kunai's with exploding tags, and various jutsus. The attacks hit the wall, causing it to shudder, but hold firm. A second wave of explosive bolts, along with a shower of kunai's, shurikens, and offensive jutsus rained down, causing more death and destruction. The first wave of enemies rushed the wall, only for the first few ranks to scream as they disappeared into the disguised spear trenches. The next ranks leapt over them, and began to rush up the wall. They were met by a barrage of small weapons fire.

(A/N: Easiest way to describe it. Not guns, but kunai and shurikens)

Those that weren't killed or too badly wounded returned the favor. Most were blocked, but a few hit home, and some of the Konoha shinobi fell from the wall. The few Kumo and Iwa ninja to make it to the wall were instantly set upon. Kunai's clashed, and limbs struck bodies, as the battle for the wall began.

Naruto's katana easily sheared through one man's arm. He ducked under his wounded adversary, and finished him with a reverse stab. Hinata struck a man's chakra points with several strikes, knocking him off the wall, and into the open space behind him. She immediately turned, horrified at what she had done, but determined to keep going. She moved to watch Naruto's back, while her eyes continued to scan the thoughts rushing through the people around her, and the enemies on the ground.

A Konoha ninja immediately spat fire from his mouth, roasting several enemies rushing up the wall. Their burning bodies fell back, knocking over others behind them. Suddenly a barrage of stones from the ground ripped into one of the ballistae, causing the bolt on it to explode, killing several ninjas of both sides nearby. All around there were people yelling, fighting, falling, some to stand back up, others to never rise again. To some of the younger ninjas, it was too much. They keeled over, throwing up, while others screamed in fear. One boy, only thirteen, found a Kumo ninja in front of him, raising a sword to kill him. Suddenly, three blades erupted through his chest. The Kumo ninja fell, revealing the cloaked and hooded Naruto Namikaze, the "Fox Knight". The genin looked at him in awe.

"Get any one who's hurt, and get them down to the ground! Go!" Naruto moved off, as the genin slowly nodded, and began helping a badly wounded chuunin off the wall. Naruto turned to see Ino, Shikamru, and Choji surrounded by five enemies. Shikamaru caught three of them in his Shadow Possession jutsu, with Choji quickly dispatching them. Ino caught another with a Mind Destruction Jutsu, and he started attacking his nearby allies. But the fifth came up behind her, and struck her in the shoulder with a kunai. As Ino fell to the ground, the ninja suddenly stopped what he was doing, and keeled over, with no wound. Naruto stood there, his eyes in the second form of the Kitsunegan. He nodded to Ino, who was being helped up, and turned to see Hinata still behind him. He scanned the ranks of enemies below on the ground. There were still many of them, and even worse, they were beginning to bring up some siege equipment of their own. Naruto sighed, as he thought, _This is going to be a long day._

Then he sheathed his katana, and performed his modified ram sign, shouting. "**Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu!**"

Dozens of shadow clones popped up, and immediately joined the fray. Naruto drew his sword, and leapt back into the fight.

* * *

**LR: Sorry. My chapter was starting to go longer than I wanted. Well, the Battle for Konoha has begun. If I can squeeze one more chapter out before I move, I will. If not, then please be patient, and I'm extremely sorry for the inconvenience. Dang moving around. I like where I live.**

**RS: Why are you complaining? You'll have your own freaking basement to live in! All I get is a room!**

**LR: Hey, I need the space! Besides, you're the one who will have friends nearby! I don't know anyone down there!**

**Naruto: Well, at least I have Hinata-chan now.**

**For those of you who think that I rushed Naruto loving Hinata, the thing is this. He almost lost her, she's everything he has ever wanted, and they were about to go into a battle that they could die in. I think Naruto, if he felt something for Hinata, would say something, so that neither died not knowing how the other felt. But, that is just mine opinion, and you are free to think what you want. I'm just saying what I believe.**

**Please review! I love Reviews! They make me want to write more!**

**P.S. Please don't kill me for leaving you guys hanging. I promised the battle would start, and it has. So bear with me, and you all will see more later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**All right! Time to complete the Battle of Konoha! Let's get it going!**

Disclaimer: What is this for again? Oh right. Because some lawyers would sue me if I didn't. Oh well. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Naruto watched the enemy in front of him fall as his claws lacerated the shinobi's chest. He panted a bit, as the two hours of straight fighting were starting to take their toll on him. He looked around at his fellow ninja. Many of the lesser ranked shinobi were beginning to falter, as their chakra and stamina were exhausted. Behind him, Hinata wiped the perspiration on her forehead. Her new hanyou DNA gave her more stamina then usual, but she was still getting use to it. The wall was momentarily clear, but not free. A sudden barrage of rocks came over from the four trebuchets the enemy had. Naruto watched as Tsunade, Lee, Gai, and Sakura managed to crush some of the rocks with their superhuman strength. Others crashed into the wall top, most missing Konoha ninja. A few were injured by the shrapnel. Naruto sighed, and turned to Hinata.

"You found anything yet? We need to find those leaders."

Hinata immediately scanned the ground, her new doujutsu straining. She sighed in defeat. "I can't find them! I don't even know where to look!" She started feeling despair at her weakness, until Naruto grabbed her, and brought her to look at him.

"Hinata-chan, don't give up! Just keep trying! I know you can do it!"

Hinata slowly nodded, and turned back to her task, as Tsunade came over. She looked at the two hanyou, her face worried.

"We're in trouble. We can hold the wall, if it wasn't for those damn trebuchets. Do either of you think you could do something about them?"

Naruto looked at them. He studied the still three hundred some ninja waiting, and sighed. "There might be a way. But it's dangerous, and there is a good chance I'll get caught or killed. If I can sneak down further along the wall, I can slip over, sneak around behind them, and take the trebuchets out. Then I have to get back, which is the hardest part."

Hinata grabbed his hand. "I'm coming with you. It will give you a better chance. Don't even think about disagreeing with me."

Naruto saw the look in her eyes, and sighed. "I don't want to lose you, Hinata-hime."

"You won't. We'll either live together, or die together. I promise you that."

Naruto nodded, and turned to Tsunade. "Keep them distracted for twenty minutes. I'll do the rest."

Tsunade nodded, and turned to the ballistae. "Give them a good volley!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

On the ground, two ninjas stood near the trebuchets, watching the battle. Kuro, the head of ANBU for the Iwa shinobi, and Nezumi, the strategist for Kumo. They had been placed in command of the assault on Konoha. Now, they watched the battle from a safe distance.

So far, they had launched three waves against the wall. Half their ninja had rushed the wall. Most had died, and the few survivors had retreated. But they had kept the Konoha shinobi busy, and thinned the defenders ranks. Now, their siege weapons were in place, and the constant barrage of rocks was keeping the enemies head down. Soon, they would launch their final assault. Kuro turned to Nezumi, who was busy looking over her map.

"Well, what now? How much longer till we can attack?"

Nezumi sighed, and turned to the action craving Iwain. "Patience. We will take the Village. They can't possible be able to stand up to us long."

Kuro sighed. "Fine. But I just hate waiting like this."

Suddenly, the trebuchet farther along suddenly blew up. The ninja working on it screamed in pain, as parts of their bodies were ripped off in the explosion. Kuro and Nezumi immediately turned, only to see a slight movement next to the second trebuchet. It disappeared, and a few seconds later, the second siege weapon exploded as well. Now, the other ninja's were falling back, and moving to guard the third and fourth trebuchet. Nezumi quickly scanned the surrounding woods, but saw nothing.

"What was that?!"

Naruto and Hinata crouched in some tree tops, watching the scene below. Naruto sighed, as he saw the two remaining trebuchets come under heavy guard.

"Well, I got two. But there are too many for my invisibility genjutsu now."

Hinata scanned the group, and suddenly stopped. She gave a small smile. "Naruto-kun, I think I've found them. The two ninjas there, standing near the fourth trebuchet. The guy in the Iwa ANBU outfit, and the woman from Kumo."

Naruto marked both of them in his mind, and nodded. "Well, looks like it's time to introduce them all to the Fox Knight."

He pulled up his face mask, pulled up his hood, ad performed his familiar jutsu. A dozen Naruto's, all armed and ready, appeared with him. The original turned to Hinata.

"The clones will draw them off. We'll hit the leaders while the guards are distracted. Ready?"

As Hinata nodded, Naruto sent his clones into battle. With roars and demonic fox howls, they rushed into combat.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kage launched another flurry of Ice Kunai from the wall, aiming for a group of enemies who had cleared a section of the trench, and were hiding in it. Three were killed by the ice weapons, while another four were wounded. He turned to see the shadow clones emerge from the trees, letting loose frightening howls and battle cries. He shook his head in amusement.

"Kushina, I remember you doing something similar. Looks like your son is more like you than anyone thought." He turned, and launched an explosive tag on a kunai, decimating the rest of the ninja's in the trench.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Nezumi and Kuro watched the dozen cloaked figures jump into a swarm of their ninja's. They all had their katanas drawn, and those claw blades unsheathed. They watched in amazement at the skill and speed the clones moved with. One clone blocked an attack with a parry of his katana, before spinning to his left, the claw blades on that side coming around to slash across the ninja's throat. Even with their skill they were greatly outnumbered. One clone was impaled with a dozen kunai, while two more were destroyed by being sucked into the ground.

Nezumi and Kuro suddenly felt two chakra signatures moving towards, and spun around to see another Fox Knight, and a dark haired female hanyou coming towards them.

Naruto held his katana out to his right as he charged Kuro, shouting, "I've got this one! Get the other one Hinata!"

Naruto slashed upwards with his left claws, but Kuro leaned back. Naruto turned it into a spin to his right, his sword coming around to slash Kuro's chest. It was only a flesh wound, but it still worried Kuro. Naruto smirked behind his mask.

"Is that the best you have? I can tell you're at least ANBU. I would think you would be able to dodge one little sword."

Kuro had spent years gaining as much control over his emotions. He had trouble with his patience, but other than that, there hadn't been a person alive who could make him angry. But this guy was getting on his nerves.

"Try this! **Earth Style, Earth Bombardment jutsu!**" A large number of heavy rocks were ripped from the ground, before coming down at the Fox Knight. He looked up at them, his blade held at the ready.

"**Kenjutsu art! Mirage blade slash!**" With almost unseen movement, Naruto's blade began to slashethrough the rocks as they fell.

Nezumi and Hinata, who were busy straining with their locked kunai, looked over at the shards of demolished rocks raining down around him. He came to a stop, his blade still shining, without a scratch or dent in it. Nezumi turned to Hinata.

"That's quite a man there. Maybe when he's dead, we can learn some of his techniques."

"The only ones dying here are you. Naruto-kun still has to fulfill his dream. And I will make sure he becomes Hokage!"

The two woman separated, throwing their kunai at each other. Nezumi began handisgns for a ninjutsu.

"**Lightning style, Static Spread Jutsu!**" From her fingers several bolts of lightning leapt out. Hinata dodged to one side, but one bolt seared her jacket, catching it on fire. The Hyuuga hanyou ripped it off and threw it aside, before settling into her taijutsu stance. She charged forward, her Juuken strike causing Nezumi to duck. But Hinata turned into a sweeping kick, which knocked the Kumo shinobi over. HInata was about to strike, when Nezumi spun her back, her feet knocking Hinata back.

Naruto's katana was locked with two kunai held by Kuro. He tried to punch with his left, his claws extended, but Koru flipped over him. Naruto turned, panting. He couldn't keep this up forever. Sure, he was a hanyou of Kyuubi, but his human half was still limited. Hinata was the same way, even worse, since her stamina was lower than Naruto's. They had to finish this, and fast.

Naruto struck his sword in the ground, and started performing handsigns. He finished, and bit his thumb, before slamming the hand into the ground, shouting, "**Summoning jutsu!**"

In a poof of smoke, two foxes appeared. One was red furred, with four tails. The other was blue, with three tails. They turned to Naruto and bowed.

"What do you need of us?"

Naruto nodded to both of them. "I need you to transform, and help us in battle. Ken, you help me. Yari, go to Hinata, and help her as best you can."

Ken nodded and leapt into the air, transforming into a second katana, which looked similar to Kitsune no Hogosha, except the fox head at the base of the hilt. Naruto grabbed the blade with his left hand. He held both of them at the ready.

Yari ran over to Hinata, who was trading blows with Nezumi. Hinata managed to knock Nezumi back, when Yari came up.

"Naruto-sama sent me to help you. Please, trust me." The female fox turned into a long blue spear, with a fox head below the blade. Hinata hesitantly grabbed the spear, and suddenly felt a presence with her.

"I am Yari, one of the demon fox weapons. Me and my fellow summons transform into weapons to help the one we serve. I know you don't have any training in weapons outside of kunai and shuriken. Please just trust me, and let me guide you."

Hinata nodded, and opened her mind to the presence. Suddenly she felt like the spear in her hand was a natural part of her. She watched as Nezumi charged forward, and blocked the kunai with the spear pole. She suddenly felt herself moving in battle stances she had never learned. She stabbed at Nezumi, but when the blade was parried away, she pun around, bring the spear blade smashing down.

(A/n: Yari's style of spear fighting will be influenced by Seung Mina's fighting from Soul Caliber II)

Nezumi barely managed to jump back, as the spear blade crashed into the ground. Hinata pulled the spear back quickly, holding it at the ready. In her mind, she was wondering what it was exactly that she was doing. Nezumi rushed forward, secretly drawing a second kunai. As Hinata blocked the strike from the first, the second kunai flashed, slashing open Hinata's left arm. She backed up, holding the wound for a few seconds. When she pulled her hand away, it was all ready beginning to seal up.

"What? How are you able to do that?!"

"Naruto-kun gave me a great gift. He saved my life, and made me stronger than before." Hinata held the spear at the ready, when Yari sent a imagine into her head. Hinata nodded.

"It is time to end this. **Yarijutsu art! Gale barrage!**" Hinata channeled chakra into the spear, as she began to spin it on one side of her, then the other. As the spear spun back and forth, the chakra intensified, before flying off like scything wind blades. Nemuzi tried to dodge, but couldn't get away fast enough. The blades of chakra cut into her, knocking her back against a tree. She fell to the ground, bleeding to death out of numerous wounds. Hinata bowed her head.

"I am sorry. But I will protect my home, and those precious too me."

Naruto's katana slashed open Kuro's right shoulder, causing the ANBU captain to back up. Naruto held one blade forward, and the other above his head. Kuro looked at him in fear, and wondered where the other ninja's were. They should have come to his aid by now. He turned, and looked in horror as his men were fleeing, now being chased by hordes of ninja's from Suna. Gaara, the Kazekage, was at the head of them, catching ninjas in his sand, and crushing them. Kuro turned back to Naruto, who smiled behind his mask.

"It's over. Surrender, try to run, or die fighting. Doesn't matter to me."

Kuro glared at him in hatred. "I will finish you off at least!" He rushed forward, ready for one final blow. Naruto shook his head.

"Wrong answer. **Kitsune Kenjutsu art! Twin Star Slash!**" With that, Naruto attacked, his blades slashing in his opponents body. He stopped there, and then his body separated along ten slash lines, that had formed two stars. Naruto slowly bowed to his enemies corpse, before cleaning both swords. With a nod to the one sword, it transformed back to the four tailed fox. Hinata's spear also transformed back. The two foxes bowed to Naruto and Hinata, before disappearing. Naruto dropped next to a tree, and leaned back against it, panting. Hinata came over, and sat next to him. The two looked at each, and smiled, grabbing each others hands. Naruto leaned over, and kissed Hinata. "You did spectacular out there."

Hinata giggled, as Naruto's tail wrapped around her's. They both sat there for several minutes, kissing, until three Suna ninja's came over. Naruto looked up, to see Temari giggling, Kankuro giving them a lecherous smile, and Gaara watching them with the neutral expression his face always had. Naruto blushed, while smiling embarrassingly. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey guys. Have you met my girlfriend?"

Gaara shook his head. "No. I am Gaara, Kazekage of Suna. This is my brother Kankuro, and my sister Temari."

Hinata bowed her head. "I'm Hinata, formerly of the Hyuuga clan. It is an honor to meet you, Gaara-sama."

Naruto helped her to her feet, and turned back to the former jinchuuriki of Shukaku. "I'm glad you guys got here when you did. I don't think we would have been able to get out of this alive."

Gaara shrugged his shoulders. "I owed both Konoha, and you, my life. Anything I can do to pay back that debt, I will do it."

Tsunade approached, along with several of her ninja's. She bowed to Gaara, who returned the bow. "I thank you for your aid. You have saved many lives, and we owe you much. As for you two, you did an excellent job out there. Nicely done."

Naruto and Hinata both bowed in acknowledgment. Tsunade turned to look along the wall. Several sections were heavily damaged. She sighed as she saw a Konoha ninja lying on the ground near the base of the wall.

"We need to start gathering the dead. The wounded have all ready been taken to the hospital."

With a nod, they scattered to begin gathering the bodies of their comrades. Naruto stopped Hinata for a moment, and held her face in his hands.

"Are you okay?" His face showed he was worried. Hinata nodded.

"I'm... I'm a little horrified at some of the lives I took. I know that it was to defend Konoha, but... I hate taking life."

Naruto kissed her forehead. "It's all right. You have a good and kind heart. That is one of the many things I love about you. Hinata-hime, don't be ashamed of who you are. If you can, spare an enemy, unless they truly don't deserve life. But if you do take life, take it honorably."

Hinata nodded, and moved close to Naruto. He hugged her, giving her comfort. Finally she pulled back, and smiled.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. You always know what to say to make me feel better."

Naruto smiled. "That's what I'm supposed to do, right? C'mon, lets get to work."

The two of them moved on, to remove the dead from the field.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hiashi watched the two hanyou moving across the field. He had his Hyuuga watch the two during the fight, and what they had reported had continued to affirm what he had learned in Naruto''s apartment.

_She has gained courage, and with it, her skills have increased. Especially with her hanyou powers. And that doujutsu. Dokushogan. It would make an excellent addition to the Hyuuga clan._

Hiashi looked at the sky, thinking.

_We need her back. She will help the clan, make it stronger. But as long as Namikaze is around, she will never return to the clan. We must deal with him, if we are to strengthen the clan. But we must be subtle. _

He turned to the two Hyuuga's nearby. "Report back to the clan. Have the elders ready to meet when I return."

"Yes, Hiashi-sama." The two disappeared. Hiashi turned back to watch Naruto and Hinata.

_We will be strong. And you will not stop us, demon scum._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The following day, memorial services were held to honor those who had died in defense of the Village. Out of the ninja, twenty-two ninja's had been killed, and another five had been crippled for life. As per tradition, the entire shinobi force, as well as those related to the decease, paid their final respects to the dead.

Naruto silently approached the dias with the pictures of the dead, and bowed his head, his tail and ears drooping down. Hinata and Kage stood next to him, paying their own respect. As they finished, they stepped away, as others came up. Naruto held Hinata's hand, as they silently prayed for those who had lost loved ones.

As the memorial ended, they walked away, with Kage behind them. Hinata clutched Naruto's arm. Many people bowed in respect, as they had learned of the role the two had played in the defense of the Village.

Naruto looked at his girlfriend. "Hinata-chan... I was wondering. Would you like for me to train you?"

Hinata looked up, as Naruto continued. "There are some things I could teach you, besides fully understanding, and using your hanyou abilities. If you would like me too. I can understand if you don't' want me too."

Hinata smiled, and nodded. "Naruto-kun, I would love for you to train me. But... what about my teammates?"

Naruto thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Well, we could train with them, or before or after them. I wasn't asking you to stop working with them."

Hinata smiled, and hugged his arm. "Let's talk to them. I'm sure they would love to train with you as well."

Kage smiled, as he watched the happy couple. He was happy to see his student's son so happy, especially after he had learned of the boy's life.

_Kushina, I wish you could see your son. He seems truly happy._ Kage sighed, as he wished he could see his former pupil.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

In the meeting room of the Hyuuga main house, the elders had convened again. Hiashi had explained what he had learned about Hinata, and had proposed a plan to bring her back into the clan. Now, they were ready to give him their decision.

"Hiashi-sama, we have decided to accept your plan. But know that if it should fail, we will state that we had no knowledge of your intentions. Do you accept this?"

Hiashi nodded. "I understand. I thank you." He bowed, then stood and left. He smiled.

_Very well. It is time to end the threat of someone usurping the Hyuuga's rightful place as the strongest clan in Konoha. Soon, demon brat, you will be gone._

* * *

**That's it. I hope this keeps you satisfied, because I won't be able to upload another chapter for a while. We're moving on Monday, and I won't have any internet until at least the Monday after. So please forgive me, and I promise that as soon as I have my internet back, I will get back to work on my story. This I swear.**

**RS: Stop being so dramatic. It's annoying.**

**LR: Make me, Lady Dorks-a-lot.**

**Naruto: Hinata-chan, can we leave? Their getting weird again.**

**Hinata: Sure, Naruto-kun. I would love to go somewhere with you.**

**Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Miss me? I'm back, and ready to roll. Sorry about the wait, but we weren't suppose to get internet until Monday of last week, and then we couldn't because the woman who was supposed to install it was pregnant, and went into labor, so we had to wait. Then they couldn't install because of bad weather, then they needed extra people and stuff, so we just said screw em, and went back to Comcast. But, I'm back, and ready to write some more. **

**RS: I'm back too!**

**LR: Go away! I'm busy!**

**RS: Whatever. Hi everyone!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own a basement though. Most excellent.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Night was falling over Konoha. The day had been a busy one, as ninja's from Konoha and Suna were busy repairing the battered section of the wall. Now, most returned to their homes, while others stayed to watch for any additional threats.

Tsunade placed the pen she had been writing with down on the desk, and looked over the two documents in front of her. Both of them were terms of agreement with Iwa and Kumo asking for an immediate cease fire. She had all ready written letters to the daimyo of the Land of Fire, as well as Konoha's other allies. With them behind her, Tsunade felt that dealing with Iwa and Kumo could be less of a problem.

_Especially with Naruto and Hinata, _she thought. The two hanyou had done an incredible job in trashing the enemy trebuchets, and taking out their leaders.

She sat back, letting the ink dry on the documents. She reached down, and pulled out one of her many hidden sake bottles. She smiled as she took a drink from it.

_Looks like things are looking up._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hiashi stood on a rooftop near the Namikaze apartment. The only light was in the living room, where Hiashi, using his Byakugan, had confirmed Naruto was sitting. He turned to the three figures nearby.

"You know what to do."

"Yes, Hiashi-sama." They disappeared, as Hiashi turned back to look at the apartment.

_It is time._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto smiled, as he put the finishing touch on the object he was working with. He slid it into his weapons pouch, and put away the writing equipment he had been using. He stretched as he stood up, yawning. Hinata had all ready gone to bed, and Naruto was about ready to do the same, when there was a knock on the door. He sighed as he went to answer it.

"This better be good." He muttered as he opened the door. He was surprised at who he found.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?"

"Tsunade-sensei needs you, Naruto! It's an emergency!" Sakura reached in and grabbed him, pulling him out into the hall. Naruto swatted her arm off of him.

"All right, all right! Give me a chance to grab my stuff." He placed his cloak around his shoulders, grabbed his sword, gloves, and face mask, and put them on as they headed out. As they exited the building, Naruto suddenly unsheathed his sword.

"You can drop the act now. You're not Sakura."

"What are you talking about?! Of course I'm Sakura!"

"No, because if Baa-chan needed me for an emergency, she would have sent an ANBU, or someone else who could teleport to my apartment. She wouldn't send a chuunin who would have to run on foot."

Naruto suddenly lashed out with his left hand, punching "Sakura" in the face. As she fell back, she disappeared in a cloud of smoke, to be replaced with a Hyuuga. He fell on his back, as two more appeared next to him. Naruto gave a deep sigh of frustration.

"I knew this wasn't over. Look, can we just drop this? I have no desire to hurt any shinobi of this Village, even if they are attacking me."

The middle Hyuuga stood up. "Well we have no problems killing you, demon scum!"

Naruto sighed. "Well, that's five years hard labor for you. Want to go farther?"

The three Hyuuga's charged forward. Naruto sheathed his katana, and took up a defensive stance, performing his favorite handsign.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" Two shadow clones appeared, and the three of them each took on a Hyuuga. The first Hyuuga tried a Juuken strike to his Naruto's heart, only for it to be deflected aside. The Naruto drove a fist into the Hyuuga's stomach, so hard that it actually caused the stomach wall to burst, and digestive acid poured into the man's body, eating his organs. He dropped, screaming in pain, before his neck was broken..

The second Hyuuga had gone with a strike to the head, which "Naruto" had ducked under. As he did, the clone unsheathed the claws of his gloves, and cut the man's hamstrings, dropping him to his knees, before plunging the claws into the man's chest, finishing him.

The real Naruto dodged the middle Hyuuga's Juuken strikes to his head. The Hyuuga dropped into the position for one of the Hyuuga's main offensive jutsu's.

"You are within my divination range. **Eight Trigram's, Sixty-Four Palms!**"

But as he was about to strike, Naruto finished three handsigns. _Tiger, Ox, Tiger. _"**Clear Shield Jutsu!**"

As the Hyuuga struck, his attack was stopped an inch from Naruto. The other strikes were stopped as well, and the Hyuuga fell back.

"What is this jutsu?!"

"None of your concern. Now prepare to find your comrades in the afterlife!" Naruto finished another set of handsigns.

"**Wind Style, Suffocation Jutsu!**" Suddenly, the air around the Hyuuga became so dense, he couldn't breathe. He fell to the ground, clutching his throat, as his face became purple. After a few moments, he fell over, his brain shutting down. Naruto held the jutsu for another minute, until he knew that it was done. He looked at the three bodies, as his clones dissipated.

"I'm sorry. I wouldn't have killed you, but you would have faced a far more painful execution at nee-chan's hands."

"As will you." Naruto turned to see Hiashi strike at him with a kunai. Naruto was barely able to move enough that the kunai struck him in the shoulder, instead of his heart. Naruto struck him with an open palm strike, knocking Hiashi back. He reached up, and pulled the kunai out, before breaking it in half with his fist. The wound sealed up, as Hiashi took up his stance.

Naruto shook his head. "Hiashi, this must stop. You are endangering the Village, and your own clan, by your continued attacks and attempts against me. I will give you mercy one more time. Leave, and I will say nothing."

"No. I will kill you here, demon scum. Then I will take Hinata away, and she will breed a new race of Hyuuga's, which will rule over Konoha. This is the destiny of the Hyuuga clan!"

Naruto stood straight. "The purpose of all the clans is to serve and protect the Village, not become it's tyrant's! For the good of Konoha, I will stop you, even if I must take your life!"

"Just try, demon-scum!" Hiashi rushed forward again, striking with his left hand. Naruto leaned to the right, the Jukken strike passing within centimeters of his face. He struck Hiashi with an open right palm blow to his chest, knocking the Hyuuga head back again. But this time, Hiashi threw a kunai at Naruto. He ducked, catching the kunai with his tail, and flinging it back. Hiashi managed to dodge it, and returned to his Juuken stance. Naruto waited in his own stance, watching Hiashi. Suddenly, Hiashi threw several smoke bombs down, enshrouding both of them. Using his Byakugan, he rushed forward, and struck at Naruto, who couldn't see him. His fist struck Naruto's head, destroying his brain. Suddenly, that Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. Hiashi looked around with his Byakugan, and spotted Naruto on a nearby roof.

Naruto's hands were in a ram handsign. "**Grass Style, Dandelion Bomb Jutsu!**" Hundreds of dandelion's heads appeared in the air over Hiashi, who smirked.

"You intend to hurt me with flower's? Pathetic."

"Even the simple flower can be more than it appears. Surrender, or die Hiashi."

When Hiashi drew another kunai, Naruto released the jutsu. As one, the dandelions fell, and exploded in a shower of petals. But the petals were hardened and sharpened. Hiashi was cut in numerous places, but he managed to perform the **Rotation**, deflecting the rest. As he slowed down, Naruto reached into his weapon's pouch, and pulled out several kunai. But these were the tri-pronged kunai his father had used. He threw them down around Hiashi, then finished the handsigns for a second jutsu.

"**Grass Style, Rose Sword Jutsu!**" A hundred roses grew from the ground, and entwined themselves into a blade. Naruto activated his father's jutsu, the Hiraishin, and disappeared in a flash of gold. As Hiashi stopped spinning, Naruto struck with the Rose Sword. The thorns of the roses ripped into Hiashi's arm, and left dozens of lacerations, leaving the arm completely useless. Hiashi screamed in agony, clutching his wound. Naruto continued to attack, leaving Hiashi covered in rips from the thorns, before stopping in front of Hiashi. The Hyuuga head looked up at the hanyou before him.

"What are these jutsu's? How can you control plants like this? How can you perform the Hiraishin so soon?"

"The nine biju's are still creatures of this planet. They have the power to create, as well as destroy. With Kyuubi, I can call upon plant's to aid me, but not as well as some of the other biju's. This blade, made of roses, rips an opponent's flesh, instead of cutting it. It also unleashes a poison, which is now seeping into your body. With in a few minute's, you will be dead. As for the Hiraishin, it is simple to figure out, when you know what to look for."

Hiashi collapsed against the ground, and Naruto knelt down next to him. "Now is the time to redeem yourself, Hiashi. Tell me if this will be the last attempt by your family, or if there will be more."

Hiashi looked up at him with dimming eyes. "There... won't be... another. My plan... was our best hope. If you... can defeat me... you are too strong for any of us."

Naruto nodded. "I will give proof that you were ambushed by rogue ninja's, and assassinated, as were those three. I will also say that I came upon the battle, slew the enemies, and burned their bodies. No blame will befall you clan for what happened here. Rest now, Hiashi, and let death claim you."

Hiashi's head dropped, and he lay on the ground. A minute later, his breathing stopped. Naruto dropped his head.

_Hinata... forgive me._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next day, word spread that Lord Hiashi Hyuuga, as well as three of his clan, had been ambushed and killed by rogue ninja's. Naruto Namikaze had eliminated the enemies, and brought the bodies of the Hyuuga's to the morgue. Almost everyone believed the story. Only the Hyuuga elders, and Naruto knew the truth. Naruto, unable to keep the truth from Hinata, told her the real story, and begged for her forgiveness. She simply hugged him, telling him it was all right, and that she was just happy he was safe.

A memorial service was held for the four Hyuuga's, and then they were burned, so their Byakugan's couldn't fall into a grave robber's hands. Hinata had attended the funeral with Naruto. The Hyuuga elders barely glanced at them, but Naruto knew they were furious at what had happened.

Hanabi came over to Hinata, as did Neji, and the three watched the body of their father/uncle being burned. Hanabi stood there, watching. "Nee-chan, was he ever a good father?"

Hinata looked at her younger sister, and then slowly shook her head. "No, imouto. I think he was too concerned with the clan's position, and not with his family."

Hanabi slowly nodded. She looked over at the elders. "What will happen now?"

Neji sighed. "The elders will control the clan, until either a replacement heir can be found, or you grow old enough, Hanabi-sama. I fear that dark days may be ahead for the Hyuuga clan."

Hanabi slowly looked up at her cousin. "When I become heiress, I will bring about the light for our clan. Nee-chan has the right idea for the Hyuuga's. But I will be the one to bring the two branches together. I promise."

Naruto nodded. "I believe she can. Hanabi, I promise my support for you. If ever you need anything, tell me."

Hanabi nodded. "Nee-chan, he is a good catch. You best hold on to him."

Hinata smiled, as she held Naruto's hands, and their tails wrapped themselves around each other. "I will, for as long as he wants me."

Naruto leaned over, and whispered into her ear. "Till the end of time, and beyond, Hina-hime."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As the funeral ended, Naruto and Hinata walked back to their apartment. Naruto sighed as he looked at Hinata.

"So what do you want to do now? We could start training, or wait till tomorrow."

Hinata was thoughtful for a moment, then nodded her head. "Training sound's good. I want to become as strong as possible, so that we will fight well together."

Naruto nodded. "All right. But be warned. I won't go easy on you."

Hinata smiled happily. "I wouldn't expect less."

The two quickly returned home, changed, gathered their equipment, and headed to training ground #5. It was the training ground where Naruto became a genin, and he and Hinata had talked before his fight with Neji. It held a special place in both of their hearts.

Naruto placed his weapons nearby, and turned to Hinata. "First, we have to raise your physical strength, speed, and endurance. They are stronger now because of your transformation, but still below where they could be. So let's get to work."

They spent the next three hours running, doing sit ups, pushups, and every exercise to increase their strength and endurance. Naruto had Hinata put on weights, so her speed would increase. When they were done Naruto had her sit, while he explained some abilities that came with being a hanyou.

"Because you and I are hanyou from the DNA of Kyuubi, we actually gain a number of useful jutsu's. One of them you have all ready seen. The fox weapon summons. With this jutsu, you can summon one or more foxes, who can transform into weapons. The handseals are Ox, Monkey, Ram, Tiger, Dragon, and then this one, for Fox."

Naruto held his left hand in a fist, placed against the palm of his right hand. His pinky and ring fingers of his right hand curved over the knuckles of his left, while his middle and index fingers were pointed up.

(A/n: For better visual aid, thing of half dog, and half rat or tiger. I don't know what the real fox handsign would be, so I made one up)

"Then you use blood, and summon who you wish. You've all ready met Yari (Spear) and Ken (Sword). There is also Eda (Bow), and Ryuu (Axe). These four will aid you in battle."

Naruto performed the handsigns, bit his thumb for blood, and slammed his hand down. In a puff of smoke, four foxes appeared. Ken and Yari bowed to Hinata, while a black fox with two tails, and a brown fox with only one tail merely nodded their heads. Naruto pointed to them.

"Ryuu is the one with two tails, and the other is Eda. Today, we will begin training in using them. All right?"

As Hinata nodded, Naruto let Ryuu and Eda disappear, but had Ken and Yari stay.

"As it stands, you're most familiar with Yari, so you should train with her first."

Yari once again bowed to HInata. "It is an honor to serve you again, my lady."

Hinata bowed. "The honor is mine, Yari-san."

Yari changed into her spear form, while Ken transformed into a sword. Naruto picked him up, and turned to Hinata, who was picking up Yari.

"In the battle, Yari was guiding your body in combat. Unfortunately, this is not as good as you being able to do the fighting yourself, as Yari is limited by her own reaction timing. Allow Yari's knowledge to flow through your mind, and memorize her techniques, her moves, and her stances."

Hinata nodded, and closed her eyes. For a full minute, she stood there, her tail and ears twitching. Then she opened her eyes, and assumed her fighting stance. Naruto nodded.

"Excellent. You're picking this up faster than I did." Naruto walked over, and adjusting her stance, then backed up, and held Ken at the ready.

"Since we're training, the edges of Yari's and Ken's blades are dull. But they can still break bones with enough force behind them, so be careful."

Hinata nodded, then suddenly spun around, bringing the spear blade around in a 360 degree circle. Naruto leaned back, and the blade missed him by inches. He leaned back up, and kept going, falling into a forward roll, and stabbing forward as he came out of it. Hinata jumped back, and held Yari in a defensive stance. Naruto watched her, and slowly began to circle around her. Hinata followed him, her eye's concentrated on his every move. He suddenly lunged forward, slashing down at her. She used her spear to deflect his attack to the side, leaving him off balanced. She quickly struck with the haft of the spear, knocking Naruto over. But he turned it into a roll, and leapt to his feet, as Hinata charged after him. She stabbed forward, but Naruto deflected the stab up and to the side, while he ducked down in the opposite direction. He was quickly under her guard, and Ken tickled her throat as Naruto held the blade there.

Naruto's eyes shown in admiration. "Not bad for your first time. Just be careful not to charge your enemy so eagerly. The spear is good for keeping enemies at a distance, but is rather weak close quarters like this."

Hinata nodded, her face blushing at how close she and Naruto were. Naruto noticed and placed Ken to the side, before pulling her close, and kissing her. He pulled away, a smile on his face.

"Have I mentioned how much I love your blushes?"

Hinata smiled. "You might have said something about them before."

Naruto smiled, then picked Ken back up. "Right, time to get back to work."

They continued training, and after a couple of hours, Hinata had managed to last almost half an hour against Naruto in combat. As Ken and Yari disappeared back to their summoning realm, Naruto hugged Hinata, praising her efforts.

"You did awesome Hinata-chan! You picked up on fighting with Yari so fast, it's unbelievable!"

Hinata merely smiled, and blushed at his praise. It was something rather new to her. Her father had always been critical, and never thought that her best was good enough. Shino, Kiba, and Kurenai had given her praise, but not that often, because she had rarely done anything spectacular. But Naruto praised her even over the simplest accomplishment, and gave her endless encouragement. Inside, the years of being told she was weak and worthless were being washed away.

Naruto smiled as he held out his arm. "I think we should go celebrate. May I escort my lady home, so we can change and go out for a night on the town?"

Hinata nodded. "I would like that, my kind sir." They both laughed, as Hinata took his arm, and they headed back home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

In Ame, the Akatsuki member known as Tobi appeared to be wandering aimlessly. In truth, he was heading to Pein's chamber, and in truth, his real name was Madara Uchiha, co-founder of Konoha. He entered Pein's room, where theRinnegan wielder was watching the ever falling raindrops of his homeland.

"What is it, Madara-sama?"

Madara came and stood next to him. "Itachi is dead, fighting Sasuke."

Pein looked up at him. "So, the mighty Itachi fell to his little brother? And what of Sasuke?"

"I've recruited him, and his team, into Akatsuki. Even now, they are preparing to go after the Haichibi in Kumo."

"I heard they suffered a defeat against Konoha, as did Iwa. I also heard something else."

Madara turned to Pein as he continued. "I heard that the Iwa and Kumo forces were defeated largely in part by a pair of hanyou. Kitsune hanyou. It would seem that Naruto is not just the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi anymore."

Madara sighed. "This alters our plans. Extracting a biju from it's container is one thing. Extracting the biju when it has merged with the jinchuuriki is a lot harder, and more complicated. I want you and Konan to oversee his capture, personally."

Pein nodded. "We will leave in the morning, and be back with Naruto within the week."

"Be careful. I've have heard rumors of my own. Naruto may be more than he appears to be."

Pein nodded, as Madara left. Outside the room, Madara contemplated what he had learned.

_If Naruto is a hanyou, then he is the mysterious Fox Knight. But this second hanyou, that troubles me. I doubt that even I have the strength to fight two hanyou, if they were properly trained. Especially if the rumors about you are true, Naruto Uzumaki._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke left the secret Akatsuki base he and Team Taka (Hawk) had been training and recuperating in. Many things were going through his head. The truth about Itachi, Konoha, and Naruto had shattered his world, and now he would rebuild a new one. He would honor his brother's memory, and his clan's, by crushing those who had truly caused the Uchiha massacre. As for Naruto, Sasuke would enjoy going after him personally.

_That stupid dobe wasn't stronger than me at all. It was just the power of the Kyuubi that made him more powerful. Without it, he's nothing. And I will prove it. Naruto Uzumaki, I will find you, and crush you._

* * *

**LR: It's done. My new chapter is up, and now Akatsuki is back in the fold. This is funny, but from what I have found out, the Raikage actually respected both Yugito, and Killerbee, the Haichibi. Many Naruto should have defected to Kumo, where he might have been treated decently. That might be an idea for a new fanfic. I might look into it. **

**RS: WHAT?! You would have Naruto betray Konoha?!**

**LR: Noooooo. What I might do is have him leave Konoha as a kid, and join Kumo. I don't know, it was just an idea!**

**As Leaf Ranger and RagingStar fight and squabble, Naruto and Hinata watch from a distance.**

**Naruto: I don't like that idea, because then I wouldn't be with you.**

**Hinata: I'm sure he would find a way for us to be together. **

**The two kiss and leave, as LR unsheathes his new katana, and chases RS around the house.**

Well, we're moved in (mostly), and I pretty much have the basement to myself, which is nice. I also have me a brand new, real katana, with a red scabbard, and a small knife hidden at the end of the hilt. Pretty nice, especially since red is my color of choice. POWER TO THE RENAISSANCE FESTIVAL OF MARYLAND!

(For those of you who can make it, see both Fight Schools, and visit Black Sword Armory for an excellent selection of weapons and helmets from real life, and movies. Seriously, they had axe's, swords, and a helmet from Lord of the Rings, and a sword, shield, and helmet from 300. Man I love those movies)


	11. Chapter 11

**It's happened. As of September 25, Fox Knight has surpassed Rebirth of Legends in everything but hits. My current stats are 254 reviews, 21,323 hits, 11 Communities, 89 Favorites, and 165 Alerts. It's seems you all like my second story a lot more than my first. I thank you all for your support, and I am glad that I am able to serve all of you. I hope that I may be able to keep this up with my other stories to come.**

**RS: You're so dramatic. DRAMA KING ALERT!**

**LR: Shut up! At least people are reading what I write.**

**RS: (sticks tongue out) NNNNHN!**

**LR: Don't make me get my katana.**

**RS: AHHHHHHHHHH! (Runs and hides)**

**LR: Now on to the story.**

Disclaimer: "I Don't Own Naruto", the most hated song in the world. Sing it, and I'll cry rivers of tears to drown you.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

It had been a week since Hiashi's funeral. Each day of the week, Naruto and Hinata had spent at least five hours training together. Added to the training with her own team, Hinata found her self exhausted, but elated. The training with Naruto was all ready making a difference. After mastering the fox weapon summoning jutsu, Naruto had begun to teach her some of the grass style jutsu's that she could now use as a hanyou. She also noticed the slight increase in her strength, speed, and chakra. Her teammates also noticed.

They were busy training together as a team. Kurenai was watching them and when she noticed Hinata was moving faster than before, she halted them.

"That was really good, all of you. Hinata, you're doing better than before. Care to explain?"

Hinata nodded, as she slipped her jacket off. Ever since Naruto had started her hanyou training, she had slowly felt more comfortable with herself, and was wearing her jacket less and less. Kiba's eyes bulged slightly, first at the sight of Hinata without her jacket, but then at the weights on her arms that the jacket had hidden.

"Kurenai sensei, it's my training with Naruto. He has been training me in the abilities I can use as a hanyou, as well as helping me increase my overall capabilities. I think the training is helping me a lot."

"I'll say. Some of your strikes are lot stronger, and it's getting harder to hit you. But with those weights on? How are you able to move so fast?" Kiba eyed the weights, and noticed that each one was fifty pounds.

"I guess I'm getting used to them. Naruto-kun says I should be able to move to the next set sometime next week."

Kurenai nodded. "I think I would like to watch your training. It might help me get an idea as to what you are capable of."

"Not a problem with me." Naruto dropped out of a tree nearby, scaring Kiba and Akamaru.

"Naruto, where the heck did you pop up from!?"

"I was coming to see my hime, and make sure she wasn't pushing herself to much. She'll need all the strength she needs for today's training." Naruto smiled, as he kissed Hinata's cheek. She returned the kiss on his lips, as both of their tails flicked back and forth in happiness.

Kurenai nodded. "Actually, there's not much else we can do today, so why don't you two start training. We'll all watch."

"Watch? Heck, join in. We could use the company." Naruto smiled, as he led Hinata over to the clear area of the training field Team Kurenai had been practicing in. With a look of apprehension, both Shino and Kiba joined them.

Naruto led them through stretches, laps around the fields, and several other physical exercises. Both Shino and Kiba dropped in exhaustion, while Hinata merely panted lightly. Afterwards, Naruto and Hinata sparred in taijutsu, their speed and agility amazing all those watching. When they were done, Naruto smiled as he indicated for Hinata to sit.

"All right. Now normally, we would be sparring with Yari and Ken, or working with your new jutsu's. But I remembered something that I should have taught you first, as it would help with your training."

Naruto created a shadow clone. "I'm going to teach you the shadow clone jutsu."

Hinata's eyes widened. "The shadow clone jutsu? Why?"

Naruto turned to Kiba. "Why don't you go with the clone over to the trees there, and play a game of rock, paper, scissors."

Kiba looked at him like he was crazy, but did what Naruto said. After a few moments, Naruto stiffened, then smiled as Kiba came back.

"I beat you with paper, didn't I?"

Kiba looked at him in amazement. "Yeah, you did. How did you know?"

Kurenai nodded. "Impressive Naruto. The shadow clone jutsu is not just good for giving a numerical advantage in combat, it also is a very handy scout and training technique. Whenever a shadow clone is destroyed, whatever it has learned and experienced is passed back to the original."

Naruto nodded. "Exactly. I myself didn't know it, until Kage explained it while we were training. He was familiar with the technique, even if he couldn't use it. There are down sides, like the mental fatigue you get from the clone when it is destroyed. Too many of them being wiped out can cause you to faint. But that's not usually a problem, unless you summon hundreds of them."

Naruto had Hinata stand back up. "So, I'm going to teach it to you, so your training can speed up. All right?"

Hinata nodded eagerly, and Naruto smiled. "All right then. First you need to perform the modified Ox handsign, then concentrate on releasing your chakra into your clones. Don't over do it."

Hinata nodded, and performed the handsign. With a poof, a sickly looking clone of Hinata was sitting on the ground. Hinata looked at it with disappointment, and released the jutsu. Naruto gave her a smile.

"Don't worry. It took me a few hours to finally get it down. Just add more chakra this time. Be careful, but don't be stingy either."

Hinata nodded, and tried again, and again. By her fourth try, the clone that appeared was a perfect copy.

"See! You did it!" Naruto hugged Hinata and her clone, causing both of them to laugh. Kiba added his own shout of praise, while Shino and Kurenai clapped their hands. Naruto put the two Hinata's down.

"Now, let's see if you can do another one."

By the end of the second hour, Hinata had successfully created five clones. She was panting, but was happy. Naruto nodded in approval.

"I'd say you have it down. Now, you should keep practicing with it, until you're able to make a bunch with ease. For now, lets put these clones to use."

The six Hinata's nodded, and immediately began to train. Two worked on fighting with Yari and Ken, while the other four each practiced a different grass style jutsu. Her teammates and sensei watched in amazement, as the Hinata's performed several unknown jutsu's, while two of them furiously sparred with everything they knew and had. After a few hours, the clones all dissipated, and Hinata stood there, panting heavily. Naruto went over, and hugged her, kissing her on the lips.

"You did great, Hinata-chan! I definitely think you've earned a long rest, though."

Hinata nodded weakly, and Naruto picked her up in his arms. She secured her arms around his neck, and the two nodded to the rest of Team Kurenai, before Naruto vanished in a flash of gold. He reappeared outside his and Hinata's home, which he had secretly placed a Hiraishin seal on. Naruto carried her up to their apartment, and managed to unlock the door, and open it. He placed Hinata on the couch, secured the door, then got her a drink of water.

As she took small sips, Naruto pulled out a book he had found in his parents room.

"I thought you might find this interesting. This book is a history of the Namikaze family."

Hinata sat up, and moved closer to Naruto, as he opened the book. He smiled at her over his shoulder, before looking back at the book.

"The first Namikaze were actually a family of highly skilled samurai, who came to the Village seeking a new home when their old one was destroyed. The Shodaime accepted their help, and gave them a position as protectors of Konoha. In time, the single members of the family married shinobi, and the Namikaze, mixing the teachings of samurai and ninja, were able to produce exceptional shinobi warriors. The family grew, but could never really be called a clan. As the great shinobi wars began, the Namikaze were called to fight, and fight they did. But the wars took their tolls, as the Namikaze were usually sent on the most dangerous missions because of their skills. Eventually, the Namikaze family was reduced to just my father, Minato."

Naruto smiled at Hinata again, who noticed tears in his eye's. He chuckled as he wiped them away. "It's funny. A few weeks ago, I was alone, believing myself to be a monster and with no knowledge about my family or my past. Now... I have an incredible girlfriend, and I've learned that I'm descendant of a long line of great shinobi."

Hinata hugged Naruto, and snuggled against his neck. "And you will be the greatest of them all. You're going to be the rebirth of the Namikaze, this time as a ninja clan. And I'll help you, so long as you want me too."

Naruto turned, so he was facing Hinata, and hugged her back, holding her to him. "Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me." He smiled at her, then kissed her lovingly on the lips. They kissed for several minutes, alternating between quick, sweet ones, and passionate kisses.

Suddenly, there was urgent knocking at the door. Naruto swore to himself, while Hinata let out a frustrated groan. Naruto went to the door, and opened it, to reveal the ANBU with the Bear mask.

"Naruto, Tsunade-sama requests both your's and Hinata's presence immediately."

Naruto nodded, and turned to Hinata, who was all ready getting up, and grabbing her ninja equipment.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A few minute's later, Naruto and Hinata stood before the Godaime Hokage. Tsunade looked at both of them.

"I have somewhat disturbing news. We have reports of confirmed Akatsuki movement in the Land of Fire. They have been identified as Hidan and Kakuzu, the 'immortal brother's' of the Akatsuki."

Naruto looked over the files presented to him. "Hidan is a follower of Jashin, and has no techniques, other than immortality, and a type of voo-doo ritual. Kakuzu is also immortal in that he takes an opponents heart, and therefore has multiple hearts, plus multiple styles of jutsu's. Kyuubi has heard about Jashin followers. Almost impossible to kill. Me and him might have a way though."

Tsunade nodded. "That's why I called you here. I want you to come up with a strategy for defeating them, then I will send in a team to take care of them."

Naruto shook his head. "It's not that simple. As it stands, you would need two teams of ninja's to take care of them, and at least one S-ranked, high destruction jutsu. Out of all the ninja's in Konoha, I'm the only one with that type of jutsu. Besides, Hiraishin would help me shred these guys."

Tsunade sighed. "Naruto, it's Akatsuki. I know you are a lot stronger than the last time you faced them, but we can't take risks of you getting captured."

Naruto looked her in the eyes. "Baa-chan... I couldn't live with myself if a ninja from Konoha was killed because of a problem involving me. I should be the one to deal with Akatsuki. Not alone, but I should still face them."

Hinata added her own thoughts. "Tsunade-sama, almost no one else is better qualified to deal with them. The only ones strong enough are you, Jiraiya, Naruto, and possibly myself, when I've had more training. We must do what we can to eliminate this threat, while lowering our own casualties."

Tsunade sighed. "Fine. Naruto, you and Hinata will be leaving to deal with the threat. Who else will be going?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "I think Team Asuma would be could, as well as Team Kakashi. I know that the Shadow jutsu's of the Nara, combined with my Rasengan and Kakashi's Chidori, will help make this easier."

Tsunade nodded. "I'll have both teams report to the south gate tomorrow at 6 AM. Naruto, you are in overall strategic command, but Kakashi and Asuma are otherwise in charge. Got it?"

Naruto nodded. "Right. Don't worry nee-chan. I'll bring everyone back in one piece. I promise."

Tsunade smiled. "All right. But make sure you bring yourself back too."

Naruto nodded, and he and HInata left. Tsunade's face became worried. "Otouto, be careful out there."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As the sun was barely rising the following morning, Naruto and Hinata waited near the south gate. Naruto was garbed in his Fox Knight outfit, while Hinata had actually altered her own look. She still wore the black capris, tank top, and fishnet shirt. But now she had on a indigo blue cloak, which matched her hair. She also had a similar colored bandana around her lower face. There was a fox muzzle on it, so it looked like her mouth was that of a grinning fox. Naruto told her it made her look more intimidating. Hinata had responded by kissing him, before pulling the face mask back up.

Off in the distance, Naruto saw Asuma, Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru approaching. Naruto nodded to Hinata, who pulled her cloak hood up, hiding her hair and eyes in the shadows of the hood. Team Asuma came up, and nodded to Naruto. Asuma glanced at the cloaked figure next to him.

"Hey Naruto, where's Hinata? Isn't she supposed to be on this mission too?"

"I'm wondering the same thing too." Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai also appeared, surprisingly on time.

Both Naruto and his cloaked friend laughed, much to everyone but Shikamaru's annoyance. Naruto shook his head in mirth.

"Is she that different? Who else could this be? Hinata-chan, show them."

Hinata lowered her cloak hood, causing everyone but the lazy genius to gasp. Hinata smiled behind her grinning face mask. "Like it?" She twirled a little for them. "It actually feels better than that jacket I always wore. It feels more... _free _to me."

The others looked at Hinata in shock. They knew she was getting stronger, and more confident. But this Hinata was starting to act like Naruto. She seemed to be so happy, and carefree. Was Naruto really having that much of an effect on her? Eventually Kakashi shook his head.

"All right. I assume we all know what our mission is?" When everyone nodded, Kakashi continued. "Good. Me and Asuma are in command, but Naruto is in charge when we find the targets. Everyone is to proceed with caution. Understood?"

As they nodded, Kakashi turned to Naruto, his one eyebrow raised. Naruto understood immediately, and turned to face the open road ahead. With an energetic shout, he yelled "Let's go!" Then he turned back to Kakashi.

"Good?"

Kakashi nodded. "You don't know how much I actually missed hearing that. Let's go."

The nine ninja's disappeared into the forest.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kakuzu's patience was thinning. He and Hidan had secured the Nibi jinchuuriki from Nii Yugito, the Kumo ninja. Then, they had gone off to track down a bounty, while they waited for their next orders. Hidan was complaining the whole time, about how this was a sin against Jashin, how they should be slaughtering a village of people for Jashin, how great Jashin was.

Kakuzu really wanted to just rip Hidan's lips off, even if it would only temporarily shut Hidan up.

"Well? Where the f# is this bounty of your's? I thought you had his f#-ing trail?"

"Will you please, SHUT UP FOR FIVE SECONDS!" Kakuzu turned back to the recent trail left by the serial killer he was following.

"Well excuse f-ing me. I just wanted to get back to that village we passed. So many good sacrifices back there, all for Lord Jashin." Hidan got a glazed look in his eyes, thinking about killing so many innocent.

"Whatever. Your stupid religion can wait until I've got my money, can't it?"

Hidan was about to reply with the javelin he carried, when Kakuzu suddenly ducked, and a kunai buried itself in Hidan's chest. He just looked down at it, then pulled it out and tossed it aside.

"Did we find the little f-er?"

"No, you found trouble." A dozen Naruto's fell from the trees, and surrounded the two, blades drawn. The immortal brothers eyed them.

"So, the nine tails came to play. Looks like we get to do Itachi and Kisame's dirty work, don't we?"

"I guess so. Lord Jashin will be pleased."

Kakuzu readied himself to perform a jutsu, while Hidan charged with his weapon. He stabbed at one of the Naruto's, hoping it was the real one, so he could get his blood. But his attack was parried to one side, and an elbow met his face. He suddenly felt himself being pierced by several blades, but just laughed, and swung his weapon around, destroying all the clones. Kakuzu had all ready dispatched the rest with a fire jutsu.

In some trees nearby, Naruto sighed. "Like I thought. Close quarters is suicide against Hidan, and Kakuzu was able to keep me at a distance. Their skills complete the other's fighting techniques."

"Are you done admiring them, Naruto?" Ino asked softly. Naruto just shook his head.

"All right. Me, Team Kakashi, and Hinata will take Kakuzu. Asuma, you guys have Hidan. Don't let him cut you with that weapon of his. If he does, he'll drink your blood, and then if he is hurt, you take all the damage. Keep him at a distance, and when you can, sever his head from his body. Afterwards, bury the head, blow it up, burn it to ashes."

Shikamaru sighed. "This is so troublesome."

Naruto nodded. "I agree. For know, we need to separate them, and I know how." He pulled out a kunai, as did HInata. They both wrapped explosive tags around them, and threw them at the Akatsuki members.

The immortal brothers were forced to jump apart, as the explosions ripped apart the area where they had been standing. Almost in an instant, the two teams were in between them, and driving them back.

(A/N: Fights will be taking place at the same time. Also, I'm having a pain-in-the-butt-of-a-time finding some of these peoples jutsu's, so I may not name all of Kakuzu's attacks. I will do my best to do them justice though)

_TEAM ASUMA vs HIDAN_

Hidan landed on his feet, and looked up in time to see three shurikens coming at him from the blond haired girl. He blocked two of them, and the third buried itself in his neck.

_Well, that's annoying._ Hidan pulled out the shuriken, and tossed it aside. He rushed at Ino, only to be swatted aside by the big kid with long hair and armor. He had somehow expanded his arms, so he was able to attack from a distance.

Hidan muttered under his breath in frustration. He needed to make one of these shinobi bleed, if he was going to take them down. But they seemed to be keeping him at a distance. And there wasn't anything he could do, because usually Kakuza was able to keep them distracted for him. He shook his head, and prepared to rush forward again, only to find he couldn't move. He looked down, to see his shadow was connected to another one belonging to the kid with the lazy face. He was crouching, with his hands in the rat handsign. Hidan smiled.

"You think that one little shadow will be enough to stop me?" Hidan began to struggle, and was actually able to move a foot.

Shikamaru cursed under his breath, as Ino and Choji joined him.

"This guy is strong. I don't know how long I can hold him."

Just then, Asuma fell from a tree, his trench knives ready. He powered one up with a wind jutsu, and sliced right through Hidan's neck. Shikamaru grunted at the feeling, and released his jutsu, causing Hidan's headless body to collapse. His head rolled for several seconds, and then stopped, lying face down in the dirt. Ino looked at it, then disappeared, followed by the sound of vomiting. Choji just merely said " That is seriously messed up."

Asuma came over to the head, which was screaming muffled curses. He rolled it over, and Hidan screamed at him.

"You ugly 'bleep'! Put my 'bleeping' head back on my 'bleeping' body right now! I 'bleeping' mean it!"

Asuma looked at him, then pulled at several explosive tags. He placed them on Hidan's head, while Choji and Shikamaru did the same to his body, then they retreated a safe distance, taking a weak kneed Ino with them, and detonated the tags. With one finally curse, Hidan blew up into millions of pieces, which would later infuse with plants, and create a new type of flower, known as the "cursing carnation".

Asuma sighed, and looked in the other direction. "That was way too easy."

(A/N: In my opinion, Hidan, by himself, is a weak freak who would die this easily if met by teamwork. If you believe otherwise, I respect your opinion. But come on. The guy has not one real freaking jutsu. Just his religions abilities. Really weak in the world of Naruto)

_TEAM KAKASHI/HANYOU vs KAKUZU_

Kakuzu landed, skidding several feet back. He looked up to see the cloaked figure of Naruto, along with another cloaked figure, a pink haired girl, and white skinned boy in clothes that screamed "gay", and then the mother in law of bounties.

"Kakashi, the Copy Cat Ninja? Worth twenty million if delivered alive to Iwa? Or happy days, I'll be a rich man soon."

Kakashi looked at Kakuzu, who was doing a weird dance in glee. Everyone else just had their hair soaked by huge anime sweat drops. Except Sai, who still wore his stupid grin.

(A/N: I'm not much of a Sai fan. As for the Akatsuki, forgive me, but some of them just deserve to have fun poked at them. I mean, a bounty hunter, and a religious fanatic? No way to not make fun of them)

Naruto sighed, as he moved forward. "As much as I hate to stop your merriment," he said, lying through his teeth, "I believe we have a fight to get through?"

Kakuzu stopped dancing, and nodded. "Right. To buisness." He suddenly unleashed an earth jutsu, which built up a huge tidal wave of dirt and stone, but as it was about to crush the Konoha ninjas, it stopped. A sudden burst of vines had grown throughout the wave of earth, holding it in place. Naruto was sweating slightly, holding his jutsu, which was keeping them from being crushed. Kakashi suddenly appeared over the wall, chidori in hand. He rammed it through Kakuzu's heart before pulling out and jumping back. The wall of earth slowly crumbled away, helped along by Naruto and his jutsu. Kakuzu was hunched over, breathing heavily, but he looked up.

"Not bad. You got one. Now I have to find a new earth heart, don't I?" Kakuzu ripped off his Akatsuki cloak, revealing four masks on his back, each bearing a symbol of fire, lightning, water, and air. As they watched, the water mask moved around, and covered the place where his heart was, before falling off. Meanwhile, the fire and wind masks erupted from his back, and turned into strange black creatures.

As one they opened their mouths, and began building chakra. Naruto heard Hinata gaps next to him, and he saw she had her Dokushogan activated. "There going to combine their attacks!" Hinata yelled. Naruto turned to the others.

"TAKE COVER!"

As one, the masks unleashed their combined power. They blasted the area apart in a huge inferno, spurred on by the gale force winds. When the fire finally cleared, Kakuzu was smirking. But that smirked died away, at the sight of Naruto surrounded by red chakra. Naruto looked up, his eyes having shifted to the Kitsunegan. But instead of crosses, or even x's, the pupils had become starburst in shape. Suddenly, Kakuzu was frozen in place, unable to move, unable to look away from those eyes. Naruto smirked, as he unleashed the brand new power of his doujutsu.

Kakuzu suddenly found his body moving, but not of his own will. He suddenly started running around, waving his arms like a chicken, before going into the "I'm a Little Teapot" dance. The Konoha ninja came out, and watched Naruto in amazement, and a small amount of fear. Hinata giggled though, because it was funny. Naruto smiled at Hinata, glad that she was happy. But then he started to feel the drain on his chakra system. Even with Kyuubi's immense powers, and using his chakra, this new stage of the Kitsunegan was tiring. He used Kakuzu to order the fire and wind elements to face him.

"Well, Kakuza, I wasn't expecting to unleash this new power. Heck, I didn't even know about it. But it seems this battle became a lot easier than I thought." With that, Naruto had the two element maks unleash the same attack as before, obliterating the lightning mask and heart. Then he had them turn on each other, and destroy themselves. Kakuzu was left with just his water heart, and was doubled over in pain, until Naruto brought him up right again. Naruto held out a hand, and his Rasen-shuriken formed in it, the wind blades whistling. Naruto held his hand out, keeping his eyes locked on Kakuzu. Then he smiled, as he finished reading the Akatsuki's mind.

"When you get to the underworld, say hi to Orochimaru for me." With a shout, Naruto rushed forward. At the last minute, he let go of Kakuzu, and rammed the Rasen-Shuriken into Kakuzu. With a scream, Kakuzu was enveloped in a dome of energy, which suddenly rushed into him. In the aftermath of the explosion, Kakuzu laid in the middle of a crater. Naruto slowly approached, panting heavily. He slid down the crater wall, and examined the body of his opponent. He slowly nodded, and looked back up at the others. He stood up.

"He's dead. More than dead. Not even Orochimaru or Kabuto could do anything with this body."

Kakashi came down next to him, and took a look. Hinata glanced at the body with her Dokushogan, and let out a gasp at what she had seen. The man's entire chakra network had been shredded, and his nervous system as well. She passed these findings to Naruto and the others. Naruto looked back at the body.

"I wonder if my dad realized that his completed jutsu would be that destructive. Maybe he wouldn't have gone any further than what it was."

Kakashi merely shrugged. "Who knows. Maybe he would have come up with something else."

Naruto merely shrugged, as he helped sling Kakuzu's body out of the crater. He crawled out, only to be tackled by Hinata. Her hood had fallen, off, and she had pulled her face mask down. Now, she pulled his armored face mask down, and kissed him. He kissed her back, the two of them oblivious to Kakashi's perverted giggle, Sakura's blush and, and Sai's raised eyebrow. When they finally pulled apart, Naruto smiled at Hinata, slightly confused.

"Well, not that I didn't like that, but what was that for?"

Hinata snuggled against his chest. "When I saw you engulfed in those flames, after you pushed me out of the way, I scared. I thought you were really hurt. I'm just glad you're safe, and wanted to let you know it."

Naruto smiled, even as he heard Ino yelling "What's going on here?", and Shikamaru muttering "Troublesome.". He slowly stood up, and just smiled, as he still held Hinata too him. He simply said, "Let's go home."

* * *

**LR: Yeah. About the fight sequences. It now seems silly that I dragged Team Kakashi along, when Naruto was the one who did almost all the work. My original intent was to write something similar to what originally happened, but then I was inspired otherwise. Please don't hate me!**

**RS: Just make sure your next fight scene is better. Then they won't care.**

**LR: That is... actually good advice. Unless they are Akatsuki fans. Alicia Kawa Uchiha, if you read this, then I'm sorry for what I did, even if you prefer Itachi.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This opening, I would like to pay special tribute. The fanfic author Marchgirl has done a lot for me. She was the one who helped me get started on fanfiction, and she was one of the first to review my first chapter. Now, she has been kind enough to actually include Arashen in her own fanfic, to help Naruto through the tough time he is having. I wish to thank her for this, and can never repay her for all she's done. I will try though. If you can, please read her fanfic, ****The Jutsu of Love.**** It is rated M for blood and gore, as well as almost lemons**, **which will probably become full lemons soon. It is a very good story, as it is dramatic, romantic, humorous, and adventurous all in the same time. I am really enjoying it, and I think you all will too. Anyways, to my story.**

**Fox Knight is doing well, and may soon be done, as I am running out of ideas. Orochimaru is gone, as are Itachi, Deiadara, Sasori, Hidan, and Kakuzu from Akatsuki. So... I'm running out of bad guys. Maybe Iwa tries something. Kumo won't, not after what I'm about to write. Please sit back, and enjoy.**

**RS: What are you going to do?**

**LR: Just read.**

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto! There, I admitted it! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!? (runs away, crying anime tears)

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Sasuke ducked under one of the swords Killerbee was using, only to get kneed in the face. He fell back, even as Suigetsu rushed past, swinging Zabuza's Guillotine sword. They had tracked the Hachibi down, and were now fighting to subdue him. But it was proving very difficult, as the man was able to fight with eight swords at once.

Sasuke got back to his feet, as Suigetsu was blocked. Suddenly, a bolt of electricity streamed down the blade, and shocked Suigetsu, knocking him back. Sasuke, with his Sharigan straining to find a weakness, rushed forward, Juugo beside him with partial demon transformation. The two struck, but Killerbee easily blocked them, and knocked them aside.

(A/N: I'm no rapper, or rhymer, so Killerbee will be talking normally. Sorry)

"You guys are supposed to be Akatsuki? This is pretty pathetic if you ask me"

(A/N: Maybe I can rhyme a little)

Karin rushed over to Sasuke, screaming in pure fangirl "Sasuke-kun!" Suigetsu sat up muttering, "Oh sure, help him."

Sasuke brushed Karin aside, and pulled out his katana. Unlike normally ones, this katana was straight bladed, and had no crossguard. It was easier to conceal, but this also meant the hand had no protection from a blade sliding down and slashing his hand. He charged forward, his blade crashing against one of Bee's baldes. Another was brought around, only to be blocked by Suigetsu, while Juugo attacked with a large demonic fist. The jinchuuriki jumped back, causing the two sword wielders to stumble, and Juugo's fist sailed harmlessly past his face.

"That's better. A little bit of teamwork. Looks like I'll have to take this up a notch."

Suddenly, demonic chakra started to pour out of him, while he shouted "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

(A/N: What the freak? This is what I asked my self when I read this in the magna.)

The chakra formed into one tail behind him, while two massive horns appeared on his head. With more speed and fury, Bee attacked Team Taka.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The Raikage was busy lifting weights, when a messenger came in, concerning his brother, the jinchuuriki Killerbee. He dropped the weight, crushing the stand in front of him, and immediately began shouting orders.

"I want three teams of ninja's to get up there and help him! Someone contact Konoha, telling them that we are going to finish this business with Uchiha once and for all! And call a summit meeting of the five Kages! We will not stand for what Akatsuki is doing!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Within an hour, the messenger hawk from Kumo landed on the hawk tower in Konoha. The messenger was delivered to Tsunade who started yelling out orders of her own.

"Shizune, send a message to Naruto, and to all the teams! Tell them they are to head north to Kumo at once, and lend assistance in protecting their jinchuuriki! Let them know that the Akatsuki members involved include Sasuke! Then our fastest messenger hawk to Kumo, telling them we are lending assistance, and will deal with Sasuke! GO!"

Shizune sent ANBU to all corners of Konoha, to call upon the Rookie 11, and there sensei's. Less than ten minutes later, a messenger hawk flew over the north gate, where Naruto, HInata, and Team Kakashi waited impatiently. All ready, Naruto was extremely agitated, and his eyes kept flickering between blue and red. Hinata reached out, and grabbed his arm gently.

"Naruto-kun, please, they will get here. Just be patient."

"I know, I know. But this is really important! Not only is Sasuke out there, but someone like me is in trouble. I need to help him."

Hinata stood up, and hugged him. "We will, don't worry."

Suddenly, there was a shout, as Team Gai came rushing up. Gai and Lee kept running in place, while Neji and Tenten were panting. Within minute's, the rest of Team Kurenai, and Team Asuma joined them. Kakashi nodded.

"You all know the mission, so let's go. Keep your guard up, and remember. Sasuke was a member of this Village, but he won't hesitate to kill you. All of your survival is more important than his. Understand?"

As they all nodded, Naruto led the way out of the gate, and into the trees.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke leapt back, avoiding the giant, crashing tentacle. Their fight with Killerbee had intensified even more. The jinchuuriki had unleashed the biju in him, turning into a giant ox with eight octopus tentacles. Suigetsu had tried to hold him back with a giant wave of water, only to be reduced to a puddle. Juugo had been forced to heal him, reverting to a child form in doing so. And Karin had been knocked out by the wave of chakra that had been unleashed, overloading her chakra sensory jutsu. Now, he was fighting on his own. In a way, he preferred it this way.

Sasuke leapt back again, concetrating his chakra into his eyes, when he opened them, his atom burst shaped Mangekyou Sharigan was activated. With one burst of chakra, he shouted "**Amaterasu!**"

A burst of unholy black fire rushed out of his eye, and covered the giant biju. It screamed out in pain, trying to put out the fire by diving into the water around it. But to no avail. After several minutes, Sasuke managed to put the flames out, revealing a very badly burned Killerbee, who lay unconscious. Sasuke slowly approached him, removing his cloak. He wrapped Killerbee in it, and turned to Juugo, who was carrying Karin over his shoulder, and Suigetsu under his arm. Sasuke nodded.

"Lets go."

They didn't notice the three teams of Kumo ninja following them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto glanced back at the fellow Konoha ninjas behind him. So far, Hinata, Gai, and Lee were keeping pace, while the others were starting to tie out. Naruto slowed down enough to make it easier, but they were still going fast, even for shinobi standards. Hinata came up next to him.

"Naruto-kun... are you that worried?"

Naruto sighed. "It's just... I promised Sakura-imouto I would do this. I would bring Sasuke back. Every day I don't complete this promise, I feel like I'm betraying my nindo. I just... I need to do this, or I might start questioning everything I know, everything I am."

Hinata nodded. "I understand and I will help you."

Naruto smiled at her. "Thanks. I can't wait to see the look on his face though. Last time we fought, I was a human. Now he is going to face a hanyou. Two of them in fact." His smile dropped. "Hinata-chan, if you start getting overwhelmed, promise me you will back off. I don't want to lose you."

Hinata slowly nodded. "I promise."

Naruto smiled, as he looked ahead again. In the distance, he could see the Kumo border.

_Sasuke, I'm coming for you._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke wearily dumped the body before Madara, who was sitting with his back against the wall.

"I've completed my part. Now if you will excuse us." Sasuke and Juugo turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

Sasuke turned his head to look back at Madara. "To heal our wounds, and then... to Konoha." Then they were gone. Madara sighed.

_Things maybe tougher than you think, Sasuke. The rumors I feared are true, and Naruto is more than he appears to be._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto and the others slowly approached Kumogakure no Sato. It had been two and a half days since they had left Konoha. Now, they were deep in the territory of a country that had recently tried to conqueror them. Naruto couldn't help but feel many glares at him, as he was recognized by the Fox Knight. He slowly gripped Hinata's hand, and she squeezed it back, giving him comfort.

They were led by a guide to outside Raikage's mansion. Kumo had been built in a range of mountains, so some of the buildings were just stuck on the side's of rock faces. The mansion was one of them. There, they were met by none other than the Raikage himself. Naruto silently swore in amazement at the size of this guy, and the muscles under his open robe. The Raikage nodded his neutrally at all of them, until he saw Naruto. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What... is he doing here?"

Kakashi held his hands up peacefully. "He is a ninja of Konoha, and is essential to our capturing or neutralizing Sasuke Uchiha."

"He is an S-ranked enemy of Kumo. Under different circumstances, he wouldn't have passed our border alive."

Naruto gently pulled away from Hinata, and stood before the Raikage. He bowed his head under his cloak.

"Raikage, I offer my condolences to those who I killed. But my actions were in defense of my home, and those I care about. I have no ill will to you or your country, but I did what I needed to do. Surely you can understand that?"

The Raikage looked at him, and shrugged. "I guess I can. And seeing you here does prove your good intentions. All right, I'll accept you for now. Just don't try any funny business."

Naruto nodded and stepped back, bowing. The Raikage bowed his head, then took a folder from his assistant, and handed it to Kakashi. "We tracked the Akatsuki to a ruin in the middle of a lake. Our ninja tried there own rescue, but failed. Most died, while only a few managed to escape. I would suggest being very careful. From what we've heard, Sasuke Uchiha has a very powerful doujutsu."

Kakashi nodded, and turned to the others. "Konoha, let's move out!"

The ninja's immediately jumped off, heading the direction of the ruined castle. The Raikgae turned to his assistant. "Gather another force. I want to be ready in case they fail."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke shut the door of his room, and slowly headed to the mirror, a look of slight fear on his face. During his discussion with the others, he had spilled a glass of water, because he couldn't see it properly. His eyes were going fuzzy, which made Sasuke fear her was suffering a similar fate as Itachi. WH was going blind, the more he used the Mangekyou. It wasn't fair! How was he supposed to destroy Konoha without it?!

Sasuke sighed, as he laid back on his bed. Maybe it was just fatigue. That battle with the Kumo ninja had tired him out. Maybe he just needed to rest. Sasuke nodded to himself, and slowly fell asleep.

_Sasuke found himself standing on an open plain. In front of him, he saw a cloaked figure approach. This figure wore a dull red cloak, with a hood pulled up over his head, and an armored face mask covering the lower part of it's face. The mask looked like a snarling fox muzzle. Suddenly, the figure stopped, and looked up. His eyes were red, with a strange black starburst for pupils. Suddenly, Sasuke couldn't move at all. He found himself walking towards the figure, even as he ordered himself to stop. The cloaked figure slowly unsheathed metal claw blades from under his cloak. Sasuke stopped only a foot away._

"_Wh-who are you?"_

"_You don't recognize your old teammate? Sasuke-teme, I'm crushed." The figure slowly lowered his face mask, revealing the face of Naruto Uzumaki._

"_Wh-what is this? You can't be Naruto! He doesn't have a doujutsu!"_

"_Oh, but I do, and it's all thanks to you. I'm coming, so be prepared. We're going to finish this, once and for all."_

Sasuke awoke with a start, sweating heavily. He looked around the room, comforting himself that he was where he was supposed to be, and that the dream was just that... a dream. Sasuke slowly stood up, and shook his head.

_That wasn't Naruto. Naruto is not like that. It was just a dream. Get a hold of yourself._

He went to the bathroom, and had poured himself a glass of water, when there was a frantic pounding on his door. He went to open it, to find Karin, who looked scared.

"Karin, what is it?"

"I... I... I just sensed something. Two something's. Very powerful, and heading this way."

Sasuke looked at her, and whispered. "Are you sure?"

Karin nodded. "Yes. They are both almost the exact same, and they have more power than Killerbee did."

Sasuke looked at her for a moment, and then grabbed his cloak, and rushed past her. He headed to the highest point on the ruined castle, and scanned the area. After several minute's, he felt what Karin had described. But he recognized it.

_Kyuubi. But how are there two of them? That would mean Kyuubi was divided somehow. _Sasuke kept his position, until he eventually saw small leaping figures. He crouched down, pulling out a pair of binoculars. He scanned the figures, only to stop at the sight of a figure in a dull red cloak. His heart suddenly plummeted.

"Naruto." He whispered. He quickly left his spot, and rushed back down. In the hall insdie the entrance, he found the others of Team Taka. Suigetsu had finally regained his form, but was still woozy. Juugo was still a little kid, and Sasuke wasn't a hundred percent better either. This wouldn't be good.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto stood with the others on the water surrounding the island the ruined castle stood on. He slowly looked it over, as Hinata scanned the building with her eyes. She stopped as she concentrated on one area.

"I think I see him! There is a unusual chakra signature several floors above. It's pretty low right now." Her eyes lowered themselves to the floor level. "There are four more people on the other side of the entrance. One of them is... Sasuke."

Naruto nodded, as did the others. Kakashi turned to Shikamaru, who glanced at the structure. The genius nodded.

"I think the least troublesome plan would be for Team's Kurenai and Asuma to retrieve the jinchuuriki. We'll need a distraction."

Kakashi nodded. "Naruto, distraction please?"

Naruto smiled. "Of course. It's what I do best." Naruto made a shadow clone, which immediately held out his right hand, and formed a rasengan. As Team's Kurenai and Asuma left (with Hinata giving Naruto a 'be careful' look), the shadow clone rushed forward, and drove his Rasengan into the reinforced doors. They blew open like tissue paper.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke and the others jumped back, as the door blew open. As the smoke cleared, they stared at the cloaked figure standing there. Sasuke recognized it in an instant, and threw several kunai at Naruto. They impacted, and he dissipated into smoke.

The real Naruto stiffened, and held up a hand for everyone to hold back. He turned to them.

"There split up. One has Zabuza's sword. Another has demon growths similar to Sasuke's curse mark. There is a girl with nothing special that I could see. We should divide up to face them."

He immediately began pointing out the teams. "Neji, Sakura, take the girl. Sai, and Tenten, the sword guy. Kakashi, Gai, you should deal with the demon boy. Me and Lee will take Sasuke."

Kakashi looked at Naruto. "I understand you. But shouldn't me or guy help you?"

Naruto shook his head. "That demon boy will have a lot more power than Sasuke. Me and Lee can handle him. Trust me."

Kakashi slowly nodded, and so did the others. Naruto turned, activating his Kitsunegan to the first level. "Let's rock!"

They dashed in, pairing off to fight their respective targets. Tenten immediately swung her flail attached to a karma axe at Suigetsu, making him dodge back. Sakura swung a chakra enhanced punch at Karin, who barely ducked out of the way, only to be hit by a Juuken strike from Neji. Gai used his "Dynamic Entry" kick, which missed because of Juugo's small size. But Sasuke just stood there, staring at the figure in front of him. Naruto had unsheathed his claws, just like in his dream.

"Hello, teme. Miss me?"

"What are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the hanyou Fox Knight of Konoha. And I'm going to be dragging your ass back there."

With a roar, Naruto leapt at Sasuke, who drew his sword.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Several floors above, Kurenai and Asuma had finished checking over Killerbee, while the others formed a perimeter around them. HInata was watching the fight below, and when she saw Naruto charge Sasuke, she nodded her head.

"I'm going to help them." Before anyone could stop her, she was gone, her cloak and tail disappearing around a corner.

Kurenai sighed. "She is becoming a handful."

Asuma just took a drag on his cigarette. "Nothing we can do now. Let's get this guy to the Raikage."

The others nodded, and headed out of the building. Kurenai turned to look where the Hyuuga hanyou had disappeared.

_Be careful Hinata._

* * *

**LR: The big Naruto Sasuke fight scene is next chapter. If I did it in this one, it might be too big. So, I'll do the fight in the next one, and have a shorter chapter here. I hope you all can forgive me.**

**RS: If not, then let me know, and I'll beat him up for you.**

**LR: Betrayed by my own sibling.**

**Once again, thank you so much, Marchgirl. If you can, please check out ****Jutsu of Love****, and any of her other fics that might interest you. Again, I'm sorry for the shorter chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, whatever fanfiction did was weird, but everything is working again. Here's number 13, and Naruto's fight with Sasuke. Whether or not this is the last one in this fic is too be seen, but unfortunantly, this will not be the end of Sasuke. He will survive, so that the council can be all messed up towards Naruto, yet again. Wait and see what I mean.**

**RS: WHY DID YOU GIVE AWAY WHAT WILL HAPPEN?! THAT'S NO FUN!**

**LR: Cany you be any louder? I don't think the people in China heard you. Just relax. Besides, Sasuke died in the last fic. This one he survives... for now. (Grins Evilly)**

Disclaimer: Put your disclaimer in, Put your disclaimer out. Put your disclaimer in, and you shake it all about. You do the dance with the lawyers, and you knee them in the gut. That's what it's all about. I don't own Naruto. Now where's my meds?

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Sasuke ducked under Naruto's slash at the side of his head. He was about to punch back, when a green blur crossed his vision, followed by pain exploding alongside his head. He was flung back, as Lee got back into position from his **Leaf Whirlwind**. He stared straight at Sasuke.

"I cannot believe I ever wanted to fight you. I thought you to be a genius like Neji. Instead, you are nothing but a coward and a traitor. Naruto is far more a genius than you will ever be."

Sasuke got up, his eyes red as he activated his Sharigan. "We'll see about that!"

Sasuke rushed forward, drawing his sword. But he noticed that Lee's eyes had shifted to his feet. For one second, he actually looked down, only to have Naruto's knee knock him flying back.

Karin found herself in serious trouble. So far, she had managed to dodge the pin haired kunoichi's attacks, which were consisting of superhuman strength punches. But the Hyuuga was another matter. He was just as fast as her, if not faster, and his Juuken strikes were messing up her chakra network. She didn't know what to do. All of her abilities were in healing, and sensing chakra. She couldn't fight.

She somehow managed to duck under the next Juuken blow, only to find a black booted ffot coming at her face. Sakura's kick knocked through the wall behind her, and the two after that. When the dust finally cleared, Neji and Sakura saws Karin lying in the rubble of three wall's, completely unconscious. They looked at each other.

"That was no fun."

"Indeed. I didn't get to use any jutsu's." Neji almost seemed disappointed.

Suigetsu was enjoying his fight. The girl with the large scroll and bun hair style was obviously skilled in weapons. Even now, she was twirling that flail around, and swinging it back at him. He moved his sword, so the flail swung right into the hole farther up the blade, then yanked back as it swung around the blade. He yanked the weapon from her grasp, and flung it away, as she pulled out a heavy metal staff. Suddenly, he found himself surrounded by ink snakes, which reared up to strike at him. He jumped back, staring at the pale skinned ninja who was busy painting more images on his scroll. A pack of Chinese style lions leapt from the scroll, and flew at Suigetsu, roaring. He swung his sword, destroying them, only to earn the butt of Tenten's staff in his gut. He fell back a couple steps, doubled over, when the staff swung around again. This time, he was prepared, and phased into water where the staff struck. It passed through him, and he swung his sword around, only for it to be blocked by a short sword and kunai held in an x formation. Sai struggled to hold the heavier blade, while Tenten recovered, and struck out again. Her staff passed through Suigetsu's hands, causing him to drop his sword. Sai immediately threw the kunai with a tag on it. It entered Suigetsu, and was trapped there. The water Akatsuki member smiled.

"Did you think an explosive tag would work?"

Sai merely smiled his weird little smile. "Who said it was explosive?"

Suigetsu looked down in time to see his body begin to freeze, before he became an ice statue. Sai continued to smile, as he turned to Tenten. "Remind me to thank Kage-san for those new tags. They are quite effective."

Gai and Kakashi were having an interesting time. At first glance, their enemy looked like a kid, no older than their genin when they first got them. All that changed when several growths appeared on him, turning him into a half human, half demon looking creature. They both realized, yet again, that looks could be deceiving.

Gai immediately flew at him with a kick, only to be hit by a blast of wind from one of Juugo's arms. Suddenly several kunai struck the arm, causing Juugo to turn in time to see Kakashi charging, his hand's in a handsign.

"**Water style, Water Dragon Jutsu!**" A giant dragon of water arose, and roared, before flying at Juugoi. The demon boy jumped back, narrowly avoiding the attack. Unfortunately for hm, Gai hit him at that moment, causing him to smash into a wall. He turned back to Gai, his eyes wide now in bloodlust.

"**I'm going to kill you, and enjoy every minute of it!**" Juugo rushed forward, so intent on Gai, that he didn't notice Kakashi pulling out a seal.

"Gai, keep him distracted for a few minutes!"

"YOSH, my eternal rival. I'll keep him busy!" Gai immediately opened the first four gates, and his face became red, as the veins in his muscles stood out. He moved with blinding speed, smashing another fist into Juugo's face. The demon boy fsmashed into the wall again, then Gai pinned him against the wall. Kakashi appeared, slapping a chakra repressing seal onto Juugo's forehead. Within seconds, the demonic parts receded, and Juugo slumped to the ground, once again a little boy. Kakashi tied him up, while Gai returned to his normal self. They both turned to watch their pupils fighting.

"Sasuke is strong, but I think Naruto is even better, especially with my star pupil helping him."

Kakashi only nodded, as he watched the three of them fighting. He felt horrible, because of he knew that during his time as their sensei, he had betrayed two of his pupils.

_Naruto, Sakura. I wasn't a good teacher, was I? I only concentrated on Sasuke, making him better. I should have taught each of you two something as well. But now, it's too late. Sakura, you were trained by Tsunade-sama. And Naruto, you've undergone training that I could never give you. I failed._

"Kakashi-sensei, don't think that." Kakashi turned in surprise to see Hinata, her Dokushogan activated. She smiled at him.

"Maybe you didn't teach Naruto how to fight, or any fancy jutsu's, but you taught him something very important. Teamwork."

Kakashi merely nodded, as the fight continued.

Naruto ducked under Sasuke's chokuto, before slashing back with his katana. Sasuke backed up, and the sword passed with in inches of his chest and face.

"Where did you learn all this?! How can you be that dobe I beat at the Valley of the End?"

Naruto smiled behind his mask. The fight with Sasuke had been tough. He had tried to use the Kitsunegan, only to find it was being blocked by Sasuke's Sharingan. The same held true for Sasuke. So the fight came down to there skills, which Naruto prefered. It showed how inadequate Sasuke was without the Sharingan, or the curse mark.

"I have you to thank for this. If you hadn't suppressed Kyuubi the last time we met, it wouldn't have triggered my mereger with him. After that, I trained with a former jounin of Uzu, and I learned from Kyuubi as well. Oh, and let's not forget the fact that my real name is Naruto Namikaze. You know who Namikaze was, right?"

Sasuke just looked at Naruto in surprise, until Lee's fist connected with his face. Sasuke flipped back, performing handsigns.

"**Raikiri!**" Sasuke became surrounded by lightning, which lashed out at Lee. The taijutsu expert dodged, but was still grazed by the lightning. It acted like a tazer blast to his nervous system, temporarily paralyzing him. Sasuke turned back to Naruto, who was ending his own handsings.

"**Grass style, Water Lily Entrapment!**"

Several water lillies broke through the floor, their dangling vines wrapping around Sasuke. Naruto smiled as he approached.

"My dad was the Yondaime of Konoha. When that was revealed, I got access to everything he, and my family, ever created. I've trained in the styles and arts of Uzu, Kyuubi, and Namikaze. I'm not the same baka you faced all those years ago."

Suddenly, lightning ripped through the vines, free ing Sasuke, with a lunge, he managed to punch Naruto, sending him flying. Naruto barely landed on his feet, as Sasuke rushed forward.

"That doesn't mean you are stronger than me. Now DIE!"

Before Sasuke could reach Naruto, he felt several strikes to his legs, and they became numb. He fell over, as several more strikes connected with his arms. Sasuke found himself paralyzed, and cursed under his breath. Suddenly, he was rolled over, and found himself looking into the smiling faces of Naruto, and Hinata. Naruto leaned over and kissed Hinata's cheek, before smirking down at Sasuke.

"Hey, teme? Did you meet my girlfriend?" Then Naruto connected with a right hook, knocking Sasuke out.

Naruto sighed, as he bent down, and tied Sasuke up. He turned to Hinata, and hugged her.

"Not that I'm ungrateful for the assist, but.. weren't you supposed to be helping the others save the jinchuuriki?"

Hinata just shrugged. "We got him out okay, and I thought you could use my help here."

Naruto just smiled. "You thought right."

Sakura had come over, and was kneeling next to Lee. She finished checking him over, and stood up.

"He's all right. Just temporarily paralyzed. He should be able to move in an hour or so."

Neji, Sai, and Gai each were carrying one of Sasuke's teammates. Kakashi took it upon himself to carry Sasuke. Sakura came over to Naruto.

"You did it. You brought Sasuke back."

Naruto nodded. "Isn't this what you wanted, imouto?"

Sakura shook her head. "I don't know anymore. I really don't know know."

Naruto hugged, and said. "Don't worry about it. Everything will work out."

Sakura nodded, and smiled. "Thanks. I needed that."

Kakashi smiled. "All right. It's time to get going." With that, the assault team of Konoha shinobi left the castle. Several minute's later, it collapsed in on it self.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The Raikage stood next to the hospital bed, where his brother lay. The burns were all ready being mended, by both the Hachibi and by his own personal doctors. The Raikage sighed in relief. It had been hard enough losing Yugito, who he had though of as a little sister. But losing his own kin, that would be too much. He silently thanked the Konoha shinobi, has he had done when the first half had returned with Killerbee.

An attendant quietly came in, and approached the towering figure.

"Raikage-sama, the rest of the Konoha shinobi have returned. One of them wished to make sure that Killerbee was all right."

The Raikage turned. "Which one?"

"The blond one in the cloak. I think they called him Naruto. We know him as the Fox Knight."

The Raikage nodded. "Bring him here."

The attendant left, only to come back several minute's later with Naruto in tow. He still had his cloak hood up, which made the Raikage wonder what he looked like underneath. The attendant left, while Naruto stared at Killerbee.

"How is he?"

"Alive. He should recover. I'm interested in why you care so much."

Naruto turned to the Raikage. "What I'm going to tell you can't leave this room. Please."

As the Raikage nodded, Naruto lowered his hood, revealing his kitsune ears. "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi."

The Raikage backed up slightly, as he realized what Naruto was. "You're a jinchuuriki, and a hanyou."

Naruto nodded. "I don't know what life your jinchuuriki led, but mine was a living hell, as was the life of Gaara noSabuka, of Suna. When we finally ran across each other, I realized I was alone. After that, I made promise to look after every jinchuuriki I came across. That's why I'm concerned for him."

The Raikage looked at the boy. "You must have had a hard life. I heard about how Gaara was treated. He elaborated when I met him after he became Kazekage."

As Naruto nodded, the Raikage came forward. "I wish to thank you for saving him. You see, he is my brother."

Naruto looked at him in amazement. The Raikage nodded. "Even without saving him, after what you said, I was willing to let the past be the past. But knowing your life, and seeing what you have done for me, then I wish to promise you this. At the Kage summit meeting, I will propose an alliance between our two Villages. And I will extend my own protection to you, if you wish it."

Naruto smiled. "I thank you for your offer. If I have need, I will call for you. And I hope you will do the same."

The Raikage pulled Naruto into a bone crushing hug, then shoved him away. "Now go on. Get back to that Village, and deal with that Uchiha for me."

Naruto smiled. "I will."

He pulled his cloak hood up, bowed to the Raikage, and left. He joined up with the others, who were waiting outside the hospital. Kurenai glanced at him. "Well?"

"The jinchuuriki is fine, and if everything goes well, I don't think we will ever really have to worry about Kumo again."

Kakashi nodded, reading his favorite book. "Well, let's get going. I've heard Jiraiya came out with the next _Icha Icha _book."

Naruto nearly face planted, but regained his composure. "Kakashi-sensei, why don't you just get a real girlfriend, and do that kind of stuff with her?"

The others laughed, as Kakashi and Naruto argued.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tsunade smiled as she read the message from Kumo. In front of her, Homura, Koharu, and Danzou waited.

"Good news. The mission was a complete success. The hachibi jinchuuriki was rescues, and Sasuke Uchiha was captured. They are bringing him, and his Akatsuki accomplices back."

The elders nodded. "This is very good. We are glad the Uchiha is being brought back."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

Homura smiled. "So he can start rebuilding the Uchiha clan, of course. We even all ready have a wife in mind for him."

Tsunade looked at them like they were crazy. "Who?"

At the gate, the chuunin at the guard post heard a very loud, and angry "WHAAAAAAAAT?!" come from the Hokage Tower. They both looked at each other.

"That can't be good."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Madara stared at the ruin that had been Team Taka's hide away. He had left two days ago to check on operations taking place elsewhere. Now, he returned to find his new pupil gone, as well as the jinchuuriki.

"Namikaze, I sense your hand in this. You are strong, but I doubt you can deal with Pein. I will promise you this. You will pay for what you have done."

The Uchiha disappeared, returning to his own secret hideaway.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Pein, his five bodies sat in a clearing. They had been scouring the Land of Fire for a clue on Naruto's whereabouts. Konan appeared in the center of the clearing.

"I've found him. He's traveling with a large group back to Konoha. They have captured Sasuke Uchiha, and the rest of Team Taka."

Pein sighed. "This is not good. As strong as I am, I dare not attack him with a group larger than five people. We must wait to attack, when he is outside the Village, and alone, or with a small team."

Suddenly, a half plant, half man emerged from one of the nearby trees. The mans face and shoulders were divided into white on one side, and black on the other. He bowed to Pein.

"Madara has called us all back. He says we need to regroup, before recovering what we have lost.

Pein merely nodded, and turned to Konan. Let's go." The eight of them disappeared, heading back to Ame.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Two days later, the Konoha shinobi had returned home. Karin had reawakened the day before, and was busy doing her best to escape, and curse at her captors. Suigetsu was still a ice statue, and Sasuke had a seal on him, keeping him unconscious. Juugo was being carried on Gai's back, still restrained, but looking around in interest. He had awakened first, just after they had crossed the border.

_**Flashback**_

_Juugo slowly stirred, and opened his eyes. He found himself tied to a tree, with Sasuke and Karin nearby. Suigetsu was propped up near them. Juugo immediately tried to access his powers, but couldn't. _

"_I wouldn't try that. There's a seal repressing your powers. If you try to hard, it will knock you, quite painfully."_

_Juugo looked up, to see the cloaked figure that had fought Sasuke. The figure came over, lowered the armored face mask, revealing whisker marks on his cheeks. He placed a plate of food nearby, and slowly untied Juugo._

_Juugo reached out, and began eating. He looked back at the figure, who sat down, and lowered his cloak hood, revealing two golden kitsune ears. Juugo nearly choked._

"_What... what are those?"_

"_These? My ears. I guess I should explain. I'm Naruto, the kyuubi jinchuuriki."_

_Juugo's eyes widened. Naruto merely smiled. "Don't worry. You don't have to be afraid of me."_

"_I'm not. I'm just surprised. I thought all you jinchuuriki's were crazy with bloodlust."_

_Naruto shook his head. "Some are. Gaara of Suna was, until I set him straight."_

_Juugo went back to eating. "I'm kinda like that."_

"_Really? How?"_

"_It's my blood. I have this... thing in my blood. Makes me crazy, and want to kill people."_

_Naruto moved closer. "What happened?"_

"_I heard about Orochimaru, and he said he could help me. Then he locked me up, and performed experiments. He used my blood to make his curse seal."_

_Naruto nodded. "Well, that explains a few things. Why are you hanging with Sasuke? I would have thought he would try to kill you."_

_Juugo looked at Naruto. "He gave me a purpose. I owe him my life."_

_Naruto was suddenly struck by deja vu. This boy was like himself, and Gaara. He felt like he had no purpose, until someone gave him one. Naruto gave the boy a sad smile. "I know what that is like. To feel alone, and worthless."_

_Juugo nodded. "Sasuke helps me keep my bloodlust in check. I would be a monster without him." Then he looked away in sadness. "I guess I failed him."_

_Naruto shook his head. "I met a ninja like you. He felt that he had no purpose, until someone came and saved him. He was willing to give his life, to protect the one he served, even if that person was evil." Naruto leaned closer. "If you want, I can give you a purpose. One that is noble and true. A purpose worth dying for."_

_Juugo looked up. "Why would you help me?"_

"_Because the two of us are the same. I couldn't help that ninja I spoke of. But I can help you."_

_**Flashback ends**_

Juugo looked at Naruto and for perhaps the hundredth time, wondered if what he had said was true. _Maybe he can help me. Maybe I can be something good, someone who is worth the life I have._

Suddenly, an ANBU appeared in front of Naruto.

"Namikaze-san. You and Hinata-san are to report to the Hokage immediately. Everyone else will wait at the ANBU headquarters."

Naruto looked at Hinata, who shrugged back. He took her hand, and the two disappeared in a flash of yellow. They reappeared outside the Hokage Tower, which also had been given a Hiraishin seal. Naruto had placed them throughout key parts of the Village, allowing him to reach any spot in an instant. He and Hinata headed up to the Hokage's office, and entered. The elders and Danzou were waiting, with a very pissed looking Tsunade. Naruto and Hinata bowed.

"Hey nee-chan, what's going on?"

Tsunade barely ground out an answer. "The council, in all it's infinite wisdom, wish to pardon Sasuke Uchiha, and have him begin rebuilding the Uchiha clan. They have also decided on his bride."

Naruto glanced at the three old people in front of him. "Who?"

Tsunade sighed in frustration, anger, and sadness. "Hinata Hyuuga."

* * *

**LR: Well, I bet that bomb will piss quite a few of you off. Just hang on till the next chapter. **

**RS: Brother, that is so gross! SasuHina? **

**LR: I think it's gross to, but I wanted the council to be meddling again. Just keep your hat on, and wait till the next chapter.**

**Please don't hate me. I'll take care of everything in the next chapter. All will be well. Also, sorry for the cliffhangers. I hate them as well, but they are among the best ways to keep the readers intersted.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Many of you are probably very pissed about the end of the last chapter. I am truly sorry, but I couldn't resist a bit of drama. Be at peace, for all will now be resolved.**

**RagingStar: It better be, or else. (Pulls out baseball bat)**

**LeafRanger: You wanna dance? (Unsheathes katana) Then lets dance!**

**Massive cartoon style brawl erupts**

Disclaimer: I do not, at this or any other time, own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Naruto and Hinata stared at the three old bast- er Council members. Hinata was giving them a look of complete shock, but it was slowly transforming. She had been a shy girl for a long time. She had always let others walk all over her, telling her what to be, how to act. All her frustration had been suppressed for sixteen years. But now, things were different. Now, she was confident, wanting to be her own person. The suppression on her anger had all ready been at the breaking point. Now, it was gone. She was about to let her anger out on the poor unfortunate souls, when a sound stopped her.

It was the sound of laughter.

She, and everyone else in the room looked at Naruto, who was holding his sides, crying in laughter. The blond hanyou wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Good joke nee-chan. Seriously, why are we here?" His grin slowly faded at the sight of the angry faces of the elders, and Tsunade's serious look. Naruto sighed.

"So, it's not a joke. Well... this is awkward."

Hinata was barely able to bring her rage into check. "And why, pray tell, did the Council come up with this decision?"

Homura straightened his glasses, which had gone askew at the amount of killer intent he sensed off the female hanyou. "Sasuke is the last of the Uchiha. Despite his actions, the council feels it is in the best interest of the Village if he is pardoned, and immediately began working towards the restoration of the Uchiha clan."

"Which of course would then fall under the control of the Council, since he would owe you so much." Naruto said sarcastically. "So, why Hinata-chan?"

Koharu glared disdainfully at Naruto. "We feel that the union of the Dokushogan, and the Sharingan, would greatly benefit the Village. Far more than it would to let the two of you be married."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Ahh. I thought as much. Well, I would be seriously pissed off, and might even been tempted to let Kyuubi have a little bit control right now," the three Council members blanched at this, "if it wasn't for the fact that your plan wouldn't work."

Danzou looked him over with his one eye. "What? Why wouldn't it work."

Naruto sighed, as he leaned against the wall. "Well there are a few reasons. Number one is that there is no Hinata Hyuuga. There is only Hinata-chan. So, you might want to rethink that."

(A/N: Thank you Leprechaun 1, for pointing that out.)

Naruto smiled as he continued. "Reason 2 is that _if_ Sasuke and Hinata had a child, their DNA wouldn't be compatible. He is pure human, while she is hanyou, half demon kitsune, half human. The DNA necessary for the Dokushogan would be completely overwhelmed by Sasuke's DNA, and the child would end up having either the Sharigan, or no doujutsu at all. Also, the child would have 25 hanyou DNA, which would mean a slight increase in physical capabilities, as well as senses. In the end, you would have a bunch of mini clones of Sasuke's, all of whom were only slightly stronger than Sasuke himself."

"Now if we had a kid," Naruto said, causing Hinata to blush, "our DNA would fit perfectly, since we are both hanyou. The children born would have a one in three chance of developing the Dokushogan, the Byakugan, or not having a Doujutsu at all. My Kitsunegan is unfortunately unique to me because of Kyuubi's chakra, and Hinata only got her variation of it because I applied Kyuubi's chakra to her to save her, and it mutated her Byakugan. It is an actual part of her DNA, so as long as her DNA isn't overwhelmed, all her kids can get either doujutsu. Not only that, but they all would be hanyou, which would mean that they would all be at least twice as strong as regular shinobi, with proper training, of course."

Naruto smiled at the looks of fury the three Council members had. He held up three fingers. "The third reason is this. The whole thing would rest on whether or not Sasuke, Hinata, and myself would agree to this. Hinata no longer is a Hyuuga, so you can't go to them for help. Besides, I doubt they would. I of course, am against it, because I love my Hina-hime."

Hinata smiled, and hugged, him, her tail wrapping itself around his.

(A/N: I don't know about you guys, but the image of that is so cute, and romantic to me. Wish I had a girlfriend, we were both hanyou, and could do that)

"I would never accept that stuck up, arrogant emo. I would castrate him on our wedding night." Hinata sent death glares to the Council, who started to sweat for a moment. Naruto gave them a sudden fox grin.

"And if you try to force this, then I will personally resign from this Village, leave, and take Hinata with me. I'm sure there are more than a few clans who would follow me. And if some of our allies, who I brought to the Village, learned I left, how long would they stay allied with you?"

(A/N: Translation, "Mess with me, and I will bleed this Village dry of it's business so fast, you'll think a vampire had it's fangs in your neck)

At this statement, and the foxy grin on his face, Danzou exploded. "You worthless demon scum! You dare threatened this Village!"

Tsunade smiled. "Council member Danzou, you just broke one of my two, new, favorite laws. ANBU!" In an instant, five ANBU surrounded the crippled head of ROOT.

Tsunade smile grew wider and more sadistic. "Take him away to ANBU headquarters. Have Ibiki, and Anko work on him, then take him away for his five years of hard labor."

Homura and Koharu looked in horror as the war hawk was dragged away, shouting curses at the blond hanyou. Homura turned to Tsunade. "Hokage-sama, surely you jest? You can't be serious about your laws concerning the- Naruto?"

"Oh, but I am."

Koharu looked at her in disgust. "The demon has obviously corrupted you."

Tsunade gave her an evil eye. "Do you think because you are an elder, you are immune as well? ANBU squad 2!"

With that, Koharu was dragged away as well, in the arms of five more ANBU. Tsunade turned to Homura. "And what do you want to try for. No one has broken law number two yet."

Homura decided then and there that it was time to consider retirement. "Well... given the circumstances, I feel it would be best to keep my mouth shut. Good day, Hokage-sama." Homura left, rather quickly. As he did, the three remaining people burst out laughing.

"I swear, he probably needs to go change his adult diaper now."

Naruto fell to the floor, laughing. Hinata was leaning against the wall, trying to keep her ribs from cracking. Eventually, they all settled down enough to talk. Tsunade smiled at the happy couple. "So, anything else to report? You said something about talking to me in your mission update."

Naruto nodded, still shaking with mirth. "Its... it's about one of Sasuke's companions. He could be a valuable asset to the Village. But there are complications."

As Tsunade nodded. Naruto continued, becoming more somber. "He has something in his blood. It's not a bloodline, but rather like a mutation. He has a bi polar personality, one side is calm and peaceful, the other is bloody and violent. This mutation also causes him to turn partially demonic. Orochimaru used him to create his curse seals, then Sasuke freed him, and managed to get him under control. I talked to him, and he just want's to have a purpose in life, like me and Gaara were."

Tsunade sighed. "Well, what can we do about? He sounds like he could be a threat if he goes demonic."

"I thought you could take a look, and see if you could do anything to help him control it. I would take him under my wing, so you wouldn't have to worry about it."

Tsunade slowly nodded. "Well take a look. But if we can't do anything about it, I don't what to tell you."

Naruto nodded. "So, what about Sasuke, and the Council?"

Tsunade smiled. "I think a Council of the clan heads is in order. As for Sasuke, we will let him rot in prison for a while, until the new Council decides his fate."

Naruto nodded, a little sad. Hinata gently took his hand, and he perked up. He kissed her on the lips, and she returned the favor, until Tsunade shook her head.

"All right, clear out you two. I have a kage summit meeting to prepare for. Oh, and Naruto?"

Naruto managed to pull himself away from Hinata's lips. "Yes?"

"The Raikage wants you to be there. I suggest you make sure you are prepared to. Now go, and meet me at the hospital tomorrow. We''l take a look at your friend Juugo."

Naruto nodded, before turning back to Hinata. With a simple nod, the two left. Tsunade simply sat back, happy that the matter had been resolved.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

To say Sasuke was pissed when he woke up was an understatement. He found himself chained to a wall, with chakra seals placed on him, keeping him from calling on chakra. Several minutes after he woke up, he heard the murmurs of voices, and then footsteps. Eventually, two ANBU appeared, with Tsunade behind them. She pulled up a chair, and looked at the Uchiha who glared back.

"What do you want?"

Tsunade sighed. "To know why you didn't return after killing Orochimaru and Itachi. I thought you wanted to rebuild the Uchiha clan?"

Sasuke gave her a look of pure hatred. "Why would I return to this Village? Not only is it weak, but is responsible for the death of my clan."

Tsunade looked at him for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"I mean the Council believed the Uchiha were responsible for Kyuubi's attack on Konoha, and my clan prepared to defend itself. They ordered Itachi to massacre my clan!"

Tsunade looked at him in surprise. "What? Where did you hear this?"

"None of your business."

"It is my business! Where?!"

Sasuke just smirked at her, as an ANBU appeared next to Tsunade. "Hokage-sama, I have very important news."

"What is it?"

"Upon torturing Danzou and Koharu, Ibiki and Anko discovered information concerning the Uchiha clan, and Itachi Uchiha."

Tsunade looked at the ANBU for a moment, and took the report from him. He disappeared, as Tsunade read it. For a few minutes, she just stared at the report in shock, before looking up at Sasuke. Then she turned away. "ANBU!"

Two appeared in an instant. She snapped out orders. "Go get Homura Mitokado, and bring him in! Then tell Shizune to call together all the heads of the clans! GO!"

The ANBU disappeared, and Tsunade sighed. "You were right. Anko and Ibiki dragged the information from Danzou and Koharu."

"Why were they being tortured?" Sasuke asked with a grim smile.

"For breaking one of my new laws concerning Naruto. The law stating anyone who abuses Naruto Namikaze, or those related to him by blood or marriage, would be sentenced to five years hard labor."

Sasuke's smile vanished. "Why are you protecting him? You know what he has in him. What he is."

Tsunade glared at the Uchiha. "Naruto is son of the Yondaime, and an ever faithful and loyal member of Konoha. He has saved this Village many times over. I will do everything I can to ensure his happiness and safety."

Sasuke smirked. "You know that Akatsuki will come for him, right?"

Tsunade smiled back. "I almost wish they would. I think Naruto would enjoy crushing them."

Sasuke's smirk vanished at these words. Tsunade stood up. "Until we decide your punishment, this is your new home. Enjoy." She left, leaving Sasuke to ponder what she meant.

_Naruto... enjoy crushing them? How strong is he?_ The last of the Uchiha sat there, wondering what had happened while he was gone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The new Council had gathered together. Tsume Inuzuka, Chouza Akimichi, Shibi Aburame, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, and a Hyuuga elder who called himself Hiroto Hyuuga. Tsunade quickly entered, and they all hushed.

"I thank you all for coming at short notice. I'm afraid I have disturbing knews." She quickly explained everything she had learned about the loss of the Uchiha clan. When she was done, the council quickly began to talk amongst itself.

Hiroto stood up. "What will happen now?"

"The previous council will be executed for their transgressions." Tsunade stated this like it was obvious.

"Yes, but what about Sasuke Uchiha? If all this is true, then he has every reason to hate Konoha, and want it destroyed! He must be dealt with!"

There were murmurs of agreement around the table. Tsunade held up her hands. "As much as I hate Sasuke Uchiha, he is the last of his clan. He may be a traitor, but the Sharigan is very valuable."

Shibi slowly stood up. "In the insect world, there are many species who simply mate with a male, then eat him. Perhaps the same could be applied here."

"What do you mean?!"

"Simple. Extract what is needed, and dispose of the rest."

(A/N: This may seem cold and heartless, but two things. One, the Aburame deal only in logic, not emotion. Two, Sasuke-teme deserves it)

Tsunade blanched at the idea. "I'm not sure. It seems rather cruel and heartless. Perhaps there is another way."

Suddenly, it came to her, and she gave a wicked smile. "I have an excellent idea. But I need you Inoichi, as well as Naruto, and Kurenai.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto and Hinata happily walked with the streets, their cloak hoods down. All around them, the people of Konoha bustled about, living their lives. Ninja's leapt from roof to roof. Many smiled and waved at Naruto and Hinata. They returned the waves and greetings, before arriving at Naruto's favorite spot.

"Hey old man! How you been?"

"Naruto, Hinata! Good, we were wondering when you would come by again. The usual?"

As they nodded, Teuchi got to work. After a few minutes, Ayame placed bowls in front of both of them, before smiling and rubbing their ears. The both grinned, before digging in. Naruto had started eating at a more sedated pace, and found that his ramen tasted even better. Hinata, meanwhile, had begun to eat more than her usual one bowl. Suddenly, a shadow fell over them. Naruto merely kept eating.

"Hey Kage-sensei."

The former jounin of Uzu sat down, his new Konoha headband glinting in the sun. He ordered his own ramen, and then smiled at Naruto.

"Hey. Heard you just got back from capturing Sasuke Uchiha."

"Yeah. Where were you? You left on that mission weeks ago."

Kage gave a sheepish smile. "Well, it took me a little longer to get the information I was after. But, mission success."

The three talked, and ate, until Kurenai came running over. "Naruto! Tsunade want's to see both of us, right away!"

Naruto looked at her then shrugged, and stood up. He place money on the counter for both him and Hinata, then kissed her.

"I'll see you back home." Then he turned to the red eye genjutsu mistress. "Let's go."

The two disappeared, as Hinata went back to her food. Kage looked at her. "Any ideas?"

"None what so ever. But if it requires a Naruto-kun and Kurenai-sensei, it can't be good."

How right she was.

**Alternate Chapter**

_Here's what could have happened, but didn't. This is a summary, as I didn't want to write the whole thing out._

Naruto stared at the council in anger. "You want to marry Hinata-chan to that teme!"

"Be respectful! Sasuke Uchiha is a far better ninja than you will ever be."

"Which is why he is unconscious after me and Hinata-chan kicked his sorry ass."

Danzou's face became red with anger. "LEAVE AT ONCE!"

Naruto just stared at him, then left. Hinata followed behind him. Naruto led her to the roof, then stopped, and turned to her.

"Hinata-chan, how much do you care about this Village?"

Hinata shook her head. "I don't, not anymore. All I care about is you."

Naruto nodded. "Then will you leave with me? I'm going to resign, and leave. I think I will found my own Village."

Hinata smiled. "Of course I will. I promised to help you rebuild the Namikaze. I keep my promises."

With that, Naruto Namikaze resigned, packed all his belongings, and with Hinata and Kage, left Konoha. Not that long after, Neji and Hanabi Hyuuga, the Inuzuka, Aburame, Akimichi, Yamanaka, and Nara clans, as well as Tsunade, Jiraiya, and almost every other ninja in Konoha left, and joined Naruto in what became the new Uzu in the Land of Kitsune. Danzou became the new Hokage, except he was left with basically the ROOT, and the Hyuuga's. All of Konoha's allies, and even some of their enemies, quickly allied themselves with the new Uzu, and it's Shodaime Uzukage, Naruto Namikaze. Konoha quickly fell from power, and became weaker than any other Village. But Uzu flourished, and became the new Fifth Shinobi Nation in it's place.

* * *

**LR: My little alternate was inspired by EDelta88, and vnvanman. Props to them, and anyone who sent me a Private Message along these lines.**

**RS: That was cool. You should have done that.**

**LR: Nah. I like my way better.**

**Two things. One, please check my profile to see upcoming fanfics, and the order in which they will be written. Just so you know, the order will be subject to change, as I feel like it.**

**Secondly, who want's to see reviewer chapters, like I did in the later chapters of Rebirth of Legends. If you do, then please send me a review for this chapter, along with what you want yourself to pretty much say. For better understanding, check out Rebirth of Legends. You will see what I mean.**


	15. Chapter 15

**For all of you who read Rebirth of Legends, you will recognize my reviewer chapters. For those of you who don't, you should read Rebirth of Legends, my first fic. Anyways, the way this works is that I let two of my reviewers on to chat with me and my sister, or my characters. Today's are pink.love.rocks., and Morning Strider, formerly Morning's Child.**

**Arashen: Wait. Plr? You don't mean...**

**plr: ARASHEN!**

**Arashen: AHHHHHHHH! CRAZY FANGIRL!**

**RS: (burst out laughing, and rolling on the ground)**

**MS: I'm back too!**

**Akai/Yugito: YOU! (Draws out Katana) A/N: I changed Yugito to Akai in Rebirth. **

**Naruto: Well the gangs all here again, just like the old days.**

**Arashen has hid behind Yugito, and his shaking from fear of plr. MS is grinning the whole time.**

**plr: Arashen, it's okay. I know you are taken, and I'm just glad for you. But I do have one more question for you.**

**Arashen: (hesitantly comes out) Y-yes?**

**plr: If you were actually in Naruto, would you be Naruto's friend and stuff?**

**Arashen: Of course! Poor kid all by himself. I would befriend him, and train him into a one man army!**

**MS: COOL! CAN YOU DO THAT FOR ME!**

**RS: Why are you shouting?!**

**MS: BECAUSE I LOVE TO SHOUT! Oooh what's that? (Grabs bat bracelet toy my sister wears)**

**RS: Batty! GIVE HIM BACK! (Pulls out baseball bat and chases MS, who's laughing maniacally while running away)**

**LR: Don't ever take my sister's Batty.**

**plr: Right. I'll remember that. (Suddenly glomps on Arashen)**

**Arashen: AHHHHHHHHHH! NOT AGAIN!**

Disclaimer: Ah the days of chaos. I kinda missed them. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Naruto stood before Tsunade, along with Kurenai, and Inoichi. He couldn't believe his pointy, furry ears at what Tsunade wanted them to do.

"You want us to go into the teme's mind, then have Inoichi take all my worst memories, and give them to Kurenai, so she can force Sasuke to live those memories in his mind using a genjutsu, so he can't escape from them?"

Tsunade nodded. "Exactly."

Kurenai and Inoichi merely shrugged. They knew Naruto had a hard life, but how bad could it be? But Naruto shook his head.

"Uh-uh. Not happen. No way."

Tsunade sighed. "Why not?"

"One, they are my memories. Two, no one should have to live through what I did. And three, Sasuke had enough with losing his clan. Why put him through more?"

Tsunade stood up. "As it stands, Sasuke believes he has every right to hate this Village, for what the elders and Danzou did to him." She explained what she had learned about the death of the Uchiha clan. Kurenai and Naruto looked at her in shock, while Inoichi shook his head. When Tsunade was done, Naruto slowly shook in rage.

"Let me take care of them. When I'm done, no one will ever even think about doing something like that again."

Tsunade placed a hand on his shoulder. "I might take you up on that offer. But back to Sasuke. I need him to see the truth. I need him to realize that someone in this Village has been through a hell far worse than him, and remained loyal, no matter what. Otherwise, I'm going to have to go with Shibi's idea of punishment."

Inoichi flinched at what she said, while Kurenai looked at Tsunade with curiosity. Naruto merely sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But on one condition. Everything they see in my mind remains a SS-ranked secret. No one needs to know about it."

Tsunade nodded, while Kurenai and Inoichi became apprehensive. Kurenai placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto, was your life that bad?"

"You have no idea."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke found himself dragged to an interrogation room, and chained to the chair. Then he was force to wait an hour, while his torturers arrived. When they finally did, he snorted in derision.

"The dobe? You sent the dobe to torture me? Hilarious."

Naruto just shook his head. "I'm not here to torture you. I'm here so they can use my memories to torture you."

Sasuke looked at them. "His memories? Your going to torture me with Naruto yelling 'Believe it!' a lot, and getting punched by Sakura?"

Both Inoichi and Kurenai looked at each other, but Naruto just shook his head. "Sasuke, for what you are about to go through, I pity you. Let's do this all ready."

Inoichi nodded, and hooked arms with Naruto and Kurenai. Then he began performing handsigns. "**Mind Invasion Jutsu!**" With that, the three of them slumped, while Sasuke became rigid.

_Sasuke's mindscape_

The three of them found themselves standing in the Uchiha district of Konoha. The district seemed fine, but empty. But as they looked around, they realized all was not all right. The rest of Konoha was burning, and they could hear screams in the distance. Suddenly, Sasuke appeared in front of them.

"You like? This is where I go when I'm not training or really doing anything. This of course, will be the future of Konoha."

Naruto shook his head. "There was a time I would have wished this as well. But that time is passed." He looked up at Sasuke, his eyes hard. "You think that this Village betrayed you? You haven't seen anything yet. Let's get this done."

Inoichi nodded, and performed more handsigns. "**Memory Transferance!**" He placed a hand on Naruto, and one on Kurenai, who was all ready set to perform a genjutsu. In an instant, the two of them gasped, and almost lost their concentration. But Naruto bolstered them through his mind, and Kurenai was able to unleash her genjutsu. Sasuke's smirk disappeared in an instant, as Naruto's worst memories washed over him.

_A thin, three month old baby huddled under a thin blanket, crying to be fed. Eventually, an orphanage worker came in, and smacked the baby, before shoving a bottle in his mouth. The baby almost choked on the rancid milk that came out, but drank anyways._

_A three year old boy, wearing nothing but ragged pants, rummaged in a trash barrel, rain pouring down his back. A brick came out of no where, and smashed into his back, causing him to cry out._

"_Get out of here, you damn demon!" The owner of the restaurant he was behind came out, ready to throw another brick. Naruto ran as best he could, before reaching the box he lived in, and cuddling in it, crying in pain and loneliness. He looked up at the cruel, gray sky._

"_I want mommy." He whispered._

_Five year old Naruto managed to drag himself into his apartment, despite the broken leg he had. There were also a couple kunai in his arms, and he had a black eye. He slowly passed the calender, which said October 10 on it. He made it to the special bell the Hokage gave him, and rang it, falling over. One minute later, an ANBU came in, and swore, before taking Naruto to the hospital._

_A nine year old Naruto watched as the other kids at the Academy were picked up by their parents. His usual happy go lucky mask was gone, and he cried, feeling the aching loneliness, as he wished he had a mom to hug him, or a dad to tell him he was proud of him. He slowly got off the swing he was sitting on, only to be punched by a older student._

"_Look, it's the future Hokage. Let's give him some respect."_

_Naruto lay there and accepted the beating. If he fought back, the villagers would claim he had attacked his fellow students. Even now, some of the nearby parents were cheering the bullies on._

Sasuke screamed in pain and fear, wept in sadness, as he felt every hit, every kick, every emotion that Naruto felt. Hundreds of similar memories washed over him. The mindscape changed, and now there was nothing but blackness. And the memories weren't done yet.

_Naruto stood on the statue of the Shodaime, listening to Sasuke rant on about how he was done playing ninja in Konoha. The pain and betrayal on him were far worse than any kunai blade. _

_Fifteen year old Naruto watched as Sasuke drew his chokuta, preparing to kill him. Sasuke had let him live on a whim, not because of their friendship? Naruto knew he was about to die, and for the first time, he didn't care._

_Naruto slowly stood up, having trashed his surroundings. His new ears and tail ruffled in the breeze. Naruto ran, one thought going through his mind the entire time._

"_I'm a monster. I have no one left."_

Sasuke fell to the ground, screaming as he held his head. Kurenai and Inoichi stopped, both of them shaking and panting. They looked at Naruto, who just stood there, as if nothing at happened. Finally, Kurenai managed to speak.

"Naruto... how... how did you live with all that?"

Naruto looked up, and slowly smiled. "You only saw the bad times. While they may have been few, my good memories were strong enough to keep me sane."

Sasuke lay there, unable to move. What he had just experienced was indescribable. All his life, he thought he was the only one deserving pity, because his own brother had killed their whole clan. He thought he alone could truly understand pain. But Naruto... Naruto's life had been pain. Sasuke's life was nothing compared to Naruto's. Especially since he had help contribute to the tragedy. Slowly he began to cry.

"Kill... me. Please just kill me."

Naruto glanced at the Uchiha on the ground. He slowly knelt next to him. "Why?"

"I don't deserve life. Just kill me now, and be done with it."

"And will that be atonement for what you've done? That would be the cowards way out, Sasuke. You need to face what you have done, and deal with it."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto. "I was a fool. I thought that power was jutsu's and skills. But you... your strength is unmatchable. No one will ever be stronger than you." Sasuke bowed his head. "Whatever my fate, it will not be enough."

Naruto shook his head. "No, it won't. But it will be a start."

_Back to reality_

The three of them returned to their bodies, and Sasuke gasped. He stared at the floor, unable to look up. Naruto merely nodded. "Remember, all of you. What you all saw is a SS-ranked secret. I don't need anyone knowing about this. All right?"

Slowly they nodded. Naruto smiled, and was about to turn to the door, when Inoichi stopped him.

"Naruto... how can you smile after all that. What we saw... how were you able to stay sane?"

Naruto just smiled. "Like I said, the good times were happy enough to level out all the bad. Here, check out my happiest memory."

Inoichi hesitantly reached out, and touched Naruto's head. A second later, he pulled back, and smiled. "You right. If anyone deserves happiness, it's you."

Naruto nodded. "Now, if you all excuse, I have a potential friend and ninja to help out, and a beautiful vixen to take on a date." With that, he disappeared in a flash of yellow.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tsunade was preparing to examine Juugo, who was brought to the hospital by two ANBU, when Naruto showed up. He smiled at Juugo, then turned to Tsunade. "All right nee-chan, let's get going, shall we?"

Tsunade nodded, and approached Juugo with a syringe. She gently took some of his blood, then had it taken for anaysis. In the meantime, she baegan a diagnostic just of Juugo.

"Well, everything seems in order. Unfortunately, due to the seal placed on you, to keep you sane, your chakra network is sealed too. So, if we can't come up with a solution to help you control this, then we'll have to keep the seal on."

Juugo looked down for a moment, but Naruto smiled. "Well, we could give him to Gai and Lee. They could train him to be a taijutsu master."

Tsunade looked scared. "And have three wackos in green spandex? I don't think so!" Just then, a nurse came in with the anaylsis. Tsunade looked it over, and nodded.

"Well, it won't be easy, but I think with a little bit of effort from me, Jiraiya, and the Yamanaka, we can have this under control, and he could attend the Academy."

Naruto smiled, and gave Juugo a one armed hug. "All right. Is there anything I can do?"

Tsunade shook her head. "Nope. Unfortunantly, until we do have this under control, he will have to stay at the ANBU headquarters, but I'll make sure he is well taken care of. By the way, how did things go with Sasuke?"

Naruto's good mood dropped. "Taken care of. He's ready for whatever punishment the council decides, and will accept it."

Tsunade nodded. "Right. We'll take this up with them when me and you get back, as well as dealing with the council. All three have been placed in special cells, so they shouldn't be going anywhere soon. Anyways, I've learned the kage summit meeting will be held in River country, so we need to be ready to move."

Naruto nodded. "Right. I best make sure me and Hinata-chan have a wonderful night together."

"Well, that's good, but you will be seeing plenty of her on the trip."

Naruto looked at her in confusion. Tsunade sighed. "I reassigned her, and you, to work under Kage as a three man cell. You will be accompanying me to the meeting as my official bodyguards."

Naruto stood there for several minutes. "You mean... me... and Hinata-hime... are on the same team?

As Tsunade nodded, Naruto whooped and jumped in the air, before hugging Tsunade. "Thanks nee-chan. This is so great!"

Then he ran off. Tsunade smiled, as for the first time since his return, Naruto acted like the boy before his transformation.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Madara Uchiha watched the remaining members of Akatsuki. Besides himself, there was Pein and Konan, who had barely returned, Kisame, and Zetsu. Five members left, out of an organization that had 14 members in it's history.

"As it stands, our mission is in peril. The Haichibi was rescued from our grasp, and all of Team Taka was captured with him. The Haichibi is now protected by the full might of Kumo. As for the Kyuubi, complications have arisen. The true nature of it's jinchuuriki has come to light. Naruto Uzumaki is actually Naruto Namikaze, son of the legendary Yondaime. He has learned some of his father's abilities, making him incredibly dangerous. Even more, he has somehow merged with Kyuubi, making him a hanyou. He is even more dangerous because of that, and it makes extracting the Kyuubi that much more difficult."

They looked at each other. Finally, Kisame spoke up. "So what do we do? It almost sounds like you're saying we should give up."

Madara shook his head. "No. What we need to do is proceed with caution. We must find a way to get the Haichibi. At the same time, we must find a way to lure Naruto out, by himself, and strike him then. Otherwise, all we have done will be for nothing."

They looked at each other and slowly nodded. Just as they were about to disperse, a Ame ninja ran in.

"Pein-sama! We received word on the two jinchuuriki's!"

As Pein nodded, the nija continued. "We've learned that a kage summit meeting will be held in River country, and that the Raikage, and Hokage are taking their jinchuuriki's with them!"

Pein nodded in approval. "Good. You are dismissed."

The ninja nodded, and left. Madara smiled. "Well, perhaps fate has smiled on us after all. It will take all of us to strike, but if we do this, and wipe out the Kage's, we should be able to complete our mission. Prepare to move out!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The following morning, Naruto, Hinata, and Kage waited for Tsunade to appear. The sun was halfway on it's climb up into the sky, when the blond medic-sannin appeared. She nodded to all of them, and they headed out. Hinata and Naruto walked up front, talking and holding hands, while their ears listened for various things. Tsunade smiled at the sight of them.

_Thank Kami for finally smiling down on this boy. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gaara and his siblings, along with Matsuri and Baki, headed out. Gaara felt the wind of his homeland ruffle his hair, and gave a small sigh of satisfaction.

_Perhaps now we can end the threat of the Akatsuki._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The Mizukage just sighed as he stepped off the boat, and onto the solid ground of the mainland. He looked around at his surroundings, then headed on, his two body guards following.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"And you're telling me, that the jinchuuriki for Konoha is a hanyou?"

As the Raikage nodded, Killerbee scratched at one of the few remaining burn marks on his body. He was mostly healed, but it was still taking some time for all of his injuries to finish healing. The other two ninja's behind them listened as the Raikage started talking.

"He's a hanyou by the name of Naruto Namikaze. We know him better as the Fox Knight."

Killerbee whistled. "That guy was dangerous. And he helped us?"

The Raikage nodded. "He was simply doing his job for his Village. You would do the same. Besides, he was most intersted in your welfare, since you are like him."

Killerbee smiled. "Then I can't wait to meet the kid."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The Tscuhikage glared at the report he was reading, as he prepared to leave for the summit meeting. Apparently, the Hokage had decided to bring along her pet jinchuuriki. What was worse, was who that jinchuuriki's father had been.

"Namikaze. If I have the chance, I will end that line once and for all."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Madara smiled bahind his mask, as he led the Akatsuki south towards River Country. They would have a few days to settle in, and wait. Then, all would be right.

_I will have my revenge on Konoha, and then, all will be well._

* * *

**LR: All right. Things are coming to a head. All of Naruto's remaining enemies in one spot. Things could get ugly.**

**plr: Does this mean that your story is almost done?**

**LR: Yeah. I'm running out of ideas, and I want to get to my next story. There are a couple of my readers who want Legend of Naruto done real bad.**

**RS: (is carrying a dented baseball bat, and Batty is back on her wrist) What did I miss?**

**LR: Not much. Where's Morning Strider?**

**MS: Here I am! (Doens't seem to be hurt at all)**

**Arashen, Naruto, and LR: 0.o But... how are you not hurt? **

**MS: Oh, she missed, and hit a telephone pole, and broke it in half. So, I just gave her the bat back. But I took this instead. (Holds up poster of Nick Jonas)**

**RS: NOOOOOOOOOO! (Grabs fresh bat, and chases MS again)**

**LR: He doesn't learn.**

**Plr suddenly glomps onto Arashen, who screams bloody murder. Akai grabs crowbar, and begins to try and peel her off.**

**Oh well, chapters done, and I hope you all enjoyed. Let me know if you want to be in the next reviewers chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I made a huge mistake. Nebula 1701 pointed out that the Mizukage is Madara Uchiha. I had no idea, but if I had done my research ,I would have found that out. So... I'm not going to fix that mistake here, but I'll remember it later. Anyhow, this time around, my reviewers are Chewie Cookies, and Rena the Jedi Pirate Wizard. Rena, I hope I get you right, and if I don't I'm really sorry.**

**RS: Ah, stop worrying, what is she going to do?**

**LR: Well, if she's like me, go into one of her alternate persona's, and wipe the floor with me.**

**Rena: That's right.**

**LR: Woah, when did you sneak in here?**

**Chewie: Door was open.**

**LR: Right. Well, what's up?**

**Chewie: I have a couple of questions. One for Naruto and Hinata, and two for Kage.**

**Naruto: Shoot.**

**Chewie: Right. Are you two going to retire, and have a lot of kids? Or, are you going to keep being ninja's? I mean, you're going to live for almost a millennium.**

**Naruto: Well, I was thinking maybe of being Hokage for a while, then retiring, only fighting to protect the Village and rescue others when I'm needed.**

**Hinata: I just want to be with Naruto. Whether as a ninja or a simple wife, I don't care.**

**Naruto: You would never be a simple wife. You would be the most perfect, angelic wife ever.**

**(They both lovingly kiss)**

**Rena: Well, I have a question for LR. You mentioned that sometimes, you do what I do. You make yourself a persona of what you wish you were in a story. What have you been?**

**LR: Good question. To date, I have envisioned myself as a Jedi in both the Old and New Republic, a Ranger in Lord of The Rings, and obviously my ninja version in Naruto. Also, there was my mage form in Harry Potter (mages would be better for fighting in that book, because they can control the elements, and Harry can't. Still I love those books), and my Dragon Rider self in Eragon. Also, I was a samurai in The Last Samurai, and one of William Wallace's Woad Raiders in Braveheart. **

**Arashen: Wait, I'm not your only alter ego!? What the heck man!?**

**LR: Calm down. Chewie, I'm afraid you're going to have to wait till later to talk to Kage. He's busy right now.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here but myself, all my versions of me, and my other OC's.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Naruto smiled happily, as he waved at the family they had just left. Once they had crossed over the border into River, they had run across a man, who was desperately looking for help.

_**Flashback**_

"_Please, I need help! Someone help me!"_

_Tsunade stopped as they came across a man. His clothes were disheveled, and his eyes ringed with exhaustion. But he was full of energy, fueled by desperation. Kage, Naruto, and Hinata (who both had their cloak hoods up) stopped with the Hokage._

"_What's the problem?"_

"_My wife! She's sick, and it's getting worse. I can't find anything to make her feel better."_

_In an instant, Tsunade became very serious. "Take me too her. Naruto, Kage, you stay outside and keep watch for anything. Hinata, you're with me._

_**Flashback Ends**_

With in minute's, Tsunade at isolated the illness, and had cured the deathly woman. Naruto and Kage had been surrounded by several small children, wearing somewhat ragged and patched clothes. They had talked and played with the kids, while Hinata and Tsunade did what they could to make the woman comfortable. Before they left, Naruto had decided to leave them a gift.

_**Flashback**_

"_I hope this will help with your financial problems." He said, as he began to make handsigns. He placed one hand on the ground._

"_**Grass style, Diamond Rose Bush!**__"_

_Suddenly, a bush began to grow from the ground, and roses sprouted on it. But the roses glinted. Naruto, who was panting heavily, picked one from it._

"_These roses are made of diamonds. With them, you should be able to take care of your selves for some time. But if you misuse this gift, the bush will die."_

_Then he turned to Hinata, and handed her he rose. Hinata looked at it for all of ten seconds, then fainted, something she hadn't done in a while._

_**Flashback Ends**_

Naruto turned to Hinata, who was still clutching the rose to herself. She smiled happily at him, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for this. It's incredible."

"Well, you truly deserved such a gift. After all," he leaned close, "You gave me the happiest moment and memory of my life."

Hinata looked up at him, and he stopped and turned her to face him. Tsunade sighed in mock frustration, but smiled as she watched the two of them.

Naruto gently ran a thumb across Hinata's cheek."Hinata... I've had very few happy memories in my life. And after my transformation... I thought I would never have anyone left. But when you came into the security room, and you told me how you thought I was still human, and not monster, I was overjoyed. Hinata, learning how much you cared for me, realizing that someone I knew not only still saw me as a friend, but much more... it was the happiest moment of my life. I owe it to you."

He gently kissed her. "You are the light of my life."

Tears slowly fell down her cheeks, and Hinata hugged Naruto. She cried tears of joy, knowing that she meant some much to Naruto. She knew he loved her,but he had never told her she was so important. She clung to Naruto tightly.

"I'm never letting you go." She whispered. "Where you go, I will follow. I'm never letting you live in loneliness again."

After several minute's, they broke apart, and after looking at each other for another minute, turned to follow Tsunade and Kage. They both had big smiles on their faces.

"Well, that was romantic. But, we do have a deadline. We're supposed to be in Hayase town before noon tomorrow."

The two hanyou nodded, and moved quickly behind their superiors. None of the three noticed Naruto reach into one of his pockets, and clutch the box in it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Madara sat along the banks of the river Hayase, which fast rapids gave the river, and town along it's banks, it's name. The other members were watching the roads into Hayase town, waiting to see the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. The Raikage and his jinchuuriki, Killerbee, had all ready arrived, as had the Kazekage Gaara, the Tscuhikage, and the Mizukage. Madara was still thinking over their plan in his head.

_The Five most powerful ninja's of each of the five great Shinobi nations. As well as two jinchuuriki's. It will be a difficult fight. But I'm sure I can at least negate the Haichibi. It is Namikaze I am worried about. He is strong, and will be difficult to deal with. Perhaps Pein would like the honor of dealing with him._

Suddenly, Zetsu emerged from the ground.

"Madara-sama, I have located the party from Konoha. Tsunade is traveling with Naruto Namikaze. However, there are two with them that I was unable to recognize. I did not know of the man, and the other wore a cloak similar to Namikaze. I would guess the cloaked person was a girl, as Namikaze was quite close and personal with the person."

Madara nodded. "Gather the rest of the Akatsuki. We must be ready to move as soon as a moment of opportunity arises."

Zetsu nodded, and disappeared. Madara sighed.

_Hopefully, these two others will not become major complications in my plans._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto eagerly looked around Hayase as they walked through it. The town was a medium sized town, and quite lively. The reason why was the two main tourist attractions. One was the Rapid River tours held for the brave of heart. The other was a the historic "Great Hall", where several peace treaties between warring daimyo's, as well as Kage's, had been signed. River country was naturally peaceful, and so, it had acted as neutral territory for these treaties to be signed. Now, it would play host to the Kage summit meeting.

Tsunade led them to the building, which was a massive tall structure, almost like a castle. She sighed happily as she looked up at it.

"My grandfather took me here, during one meeting with the Rai and Kaze Kage's. It is a beautiful place." She smiled at Naruto and Hinata. "You two should check out the gardens while we are here. It was a very peaceful and beautiful spot."

Both of their eyes lit up, and they nodded. Tsunade led them to the gate, where they met two samurai at attention. After verifying they were who they said they were. The four were admitted in. A guide came to them.

"Hello. My name is Kusabana. Please, follow me to your rooms." The young woman led them into the Hall, and up a series of stairs. They reached a hallway lined with doors. Kusabana indicated two doors at the end.

"Those two will be yours. Will you need anything?"

Tsunade shook her head. "No thank you. We a are most grateful for your help."

As Kusabana left, Tsunade grew a somewhat evil smile. "Right. Naruto, you and Hinata take the farthest room. Me and Kage will just have to share the other one."

Naruto and Hinata both blushed at the thought. Yeah, they had been sharing an apartment, but sharing a room for sleeping, that was different. They were about to protest, but Tsunade was all ready gone, and Kage just sighed.

"I don't think we can argue with her this time. Oh well." Kage left too.

In embarrassed silence, the two hanyou opened the door. He was a fairly nice room, with enough space for both of them to be comfortable. Naruto noticed that there was only one bed set on the floor. He turned sheepishly to Hinata.

"I hope you don't mind sharing."

Hinata blushed for a moment, but then smiled. "I don't mind. It will be nice to wake up in your arms."

Naruto smiled too, some of his apprehension disappearing. "As long as you are comfortable. Now, let's get set up, and go see these gardens.

The two of them set their bags down, unpacked everything they needed, and set it up. Then Naruto created a shadow clone, and sent it to Tsunade's room, while he and Hinata left to find the garden's.

After half an hour of walking around, a servant pointed them in the right direction. When they emerged into the setting sunlight, they both gasped. The garden's were incredible. Their were flowers and trees of almost every sort, stretching for a great distance. They both looked at each other with a grin, and immediately began to walk the path's, looking at each plant, and enjoying this time together. Eventually, almost an hour later, they stopped at a bench, and sat down. Hinata was leaning against Naruto's side, and they were holding hands. As Naruto looked around, he realized that now was a moment that they would never forget. The beauty of the garden, the setting sun, it was all perfect for what he had in mind. Slowly he turned his head to look at Hinata.

"Hime?"

"Hmmm."

"I... I wanted to ask you something."

As Hinata looked up at him, Naruto gathered his thoughts. "I... I know that for all the time we spent in the Academy, and then going on missions together, and even when I came back, I was completely oblivious to your feelings for me. I was a fool, and I am truly sorry for that. I... I really want to make it up to, for loving me, and never stopping in loving me."

"Naruto-kun, you don't have to. It's okay."

"Hinata-chan... I do want to do this." Slowly he got off the bench, pulling the box in his pocket out. He slowly pulled the hand clutching out of his cloak, as he kneeled in front of her. Hinata gasped, as Naruto opened the box, revealing a dazzling ring, with a diamond mounted on it. He looked her in the eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

For 7.68 seconds, Hinata just sat there. Then she nodded, still in shock. Naruto smiled, took her hand, and placed the ring on it. As he did, she woke from her shock, and embraced him, crying happily. Naruto held her, and suddenly she was pulling his head to hers, and their lips were meeting in a passionate kiss. They stood there for what felt like hours, days, even months, oblivious to everything around them, including the two people who watched them happily.

"Well, it's about time. The little gaki took his sweet time in asking her, didn't he?" Tsunade asked Kage.

"Yeah. I remember a certain other blond being the same way with a student of mine. Of course, he took an extra three months. I guess Kushina's confidence came out a bit more in her boy."

They both turned away, leaving the happy couple.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next day, the summit meeting officially started. The five kage's along with their body guards, met in one of the smaller meeting rooms. Naruto, his face hidden by hood and face mask, looked over each of those present.

Gaara sat to Tsunade's left, with Temari and Matsuri, his trainee from when he was a genin, nearby. Behind him, Kankuro and Baki spoke in undertones to each other. To Tsunade's right, the Raikage was busy conversing with his aid. Killerbee stood behind him, his arms crossed, and all eight of his swords sheathed at his back. Naruto wondered how the man could fight with all eight of them.

Killerbee looked over at him, smiled, and came over. "You must be the Fox Knight, right?"

Naruto nodded, and was suddenly crushed in a bear like hug. When Killerbee released him, Naruto swore he felt his ribs snap back into place.

"I owe you a lot kid. Anything you need help with, let me know."

Naruto nodded. "Same here. I'm sorry about your friend Yugito. I think we got her Akatsuki guys for her."

Killerbee nodded. "We'll meet up again someday. In the mean time, we get to do a little damage to those who took her down."

Naruto nodded, and shook Killerbee's hand. He suddenly felt the slight killer intent coming off the man to the Raikage's right. Naruto turned to see the Tschuikage glaring at him. The Tschuikage had come with ten of his ANBU, all of whom stood against the wall behind him. To his right, the Mizukage sat impassively, his own five ANBU glancing around for potential threats.

Eventually, the Raikage stood up, as Killerbee returned behind him. "As the one who called the meeting, I shall start. It has been many years since the five great Kage's have gathered in one spot. Now, we must again gather, for a grave matter."

He indicated Killerbee behind him. "Not too long ago, the criminal organization known as Akatsuki sent a group of their members to attack Killerbee. They succeeded in knocking him out, and dragging him away. If it wasn't for the actions of Konoha, Akatsuki would have extracted the Haichibi from him. I come to you now, to seek all of your aid in defeating this threat."

Tsunade, who was wearing her official Hokage robes, nodded. "Konoha agrees with Kumo, and will lend as much support as we can to dealing with this threat.

Gaara also nodded. "As will Suna. We have all ready lost much due to Akatsuki.

The Mizukage sat back. "While Kiri has not suffered because of Akatsuki, we do know that whatever they are up to, it cannot be good. Kiri adds it's support."

All of them looked to the Tschuikage, who slowly leaned forward. "Why should Iwa bother with this. Surely the power of four great nations is enough. Why all five?"

Tsunade stood up in anger. "This threat is against the entire world. If we don't stop it, all will fall, including you and Iwa."

The Tschuikage smiled. "Really? Well, I guess that is some incentive. But it is still not enough for me to send my ninja's to die, so that your precious jinchuuriki is safe. I need more."

Gaara sighed. "What do you mean by more?"

The Tschuikage spread his hands. "Simple. I merely want one thing after this bloody battle. Promise me it, and Iwa will gladly support you."

Tsunade felt a tremor of apprehension. "What is it you want?"

The man's eyes became hard, as he looked at the cloaked figure of the Fox Knight. "Him. Naruto Namikaze. On an executioners block in Iwa for his crimes, and his father's crimes against my people."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Madara smirked as Akatsuki prepared for their attack. The only enemies they would face would be the ninja inside, so they prepared to attack in an all out assault. This way, they could easily gain access, and maybe even surprise their targets. He watched the famous "Great Hall".

_A place of peaceful meetings. Soon to be covered in blood. How ironic._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As one, Tsunade, Gaara, and the Raikage rose in anger.

"What crimes? What crimes have the Namikaze done against you?"

The Tschuikage inspected his fingernails. "Well, there was the unrelenting slaughter of my ninja's by both Naruto and his father."

"Minato was fighting your ninja's in war! What would you expect! And Naruto's only actions against your ninja's was to kill those who were threatening Konoha! You have no right to claim this!"

"Nevertheless. Promise to hand him over after the battle, and I will give my support."

Naruto was about to speak up, when he felt Hinata's gentle hand take his. He turned to see her frightened eyes looking at him. He slowly nodded to her.

Tsunade glared at the smug kage of Iwa. "We will defend him. Even if it means war."

Gaara's sand was flowing out around him in his anger. "If you dare try to pursue this, Suna will take great pleasure in slaughtering your forces. We owe Naruto much, and he is considered a hero."

"He is also a hero in Kumo as well!" The Raikage was an impressive figure, but the true scary figure was the jinchuuriki behind him. The killer intent and the chakra leaking off of him, were enough to give even the most healthy person a fatal heart attack. The Raikage smashed a fist into the table, causing it to crack.

"Kumo will add it's own forces in completely destroying you!"

The Tschuikage sat there, looking at the three kage's. He understood Tsunade and Gaara's position, but he expected the Raikage to side with him, so he could protect his jinchuuriki. To find him supporting Konoha was most distressing. He opened his mouth, but at that moment, a loud explosion shook the building. With in moments, a wall was destoryed, and Akatsuki poured in. Madara grinned at the head.

"A party? And we weren't invited? I'm hurt."

* * *

**LR: All right. The big battle is next. **

**Kage: Sorry. I ran into a little company while I was out.**

**Lee: YOSH! I challenged him to see if his flames of Youth were as bright as mine!**

**Rena: Hey, I though of a couple more questions? Naruto, can you still converse with Kyuubi?**

**Naruto: Yeah. The fuzz ball just doesn't has much to say, since he can't escape. Every now and then, he makes a snide comment to me.**

**Chewie: Hey Kage! I have a couple questions for ya.**

**Kage: Okay.**

**Chewie: Okay. First, was Kushina a firecracker like Naruto? Or was that Minato? And second, any thoughts on rebuilding Uzu?**

**Kage: Kushina. She was one heck of a handful. That girl was bouncing off the walls, and charging enemies head on. It took me two years to at least knock some sense into hier. As for Uzu... no. It's gone. But I will honor all of their memories.**

**Chewie: Right.**

**LR: Anything else?**

**Rena: One last question! Lee?**

**Lee: YOSH! Ask your question, most youthful person!**

**Rena: Um... right. Well, when are you going to ask Naruto to spar with you?**

**Lee: YOSH! That is a most youthful idea! Our combine Flames of Youth in a spar would be most Youthful! Naruto, let us spar!**

**Naruto: (glares at Rena) Thanks a lot! Now look what you have gotten me into!**

**Naruto is forced to defend himself against Lee, who accidently knocks LR out.**

**RS: Oooooh, that had to hurt. Well, I guess I'm closing. See you all around.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I know it's not October 16****th**** yet, but I figured I should just do this anyways. Happy Birthday to Lady Tsuki Kitsune. I don't know how old, only that her birthday is coming up. Here's to many more years.**

**All right. New reviewer chapter, and sadly the last one, as I only had one person, and this will probably be my second to last chapter. I say probably, because I'm not sure. For those of you who don't know, I start off with a basic idea of what I want, then write these stories by the seat of my pants. When I started, I had no idea I was going to be making Hinata a hanyou, or that the kage's would be meeting. It was a spur of the moment type thing. Anyways, here is the last of my reviewer peoples, kibafangirl11**

**kfg11: Hey**

**LR: Hey, how you doin'?**

**Kfg11: Good. You have any cookies?**

**Gaara: Cookies? (Appears out of no where)**

**RS: I have some Oreos.**

**LR: Wait, don't-!**

**RS: (pulls Oreo apart, and eats cream center, before eating the rest)**

**LR: Oh... no.**

**kfg11: What... did... you ... just... do?**

**RS: I ate my Oreo.**

**Gaara: Why did you eat it like that? (His voice is very cold, and scary, even more so than usual)**

**RS: That's how I eat them. And I eat frosted cookies by licking the frosting off, placing it on a plate, eating the cookie, then the frosting.**

**Both kfg11 and Gaara: COOKIE INFIDEL!**

**Gaara becomes Shukaku, while kfg11 turns into Kiba and Akamaru's combined transformation, only 10 times bigger.**

**RS: ...mother... (Runs away screaming, with the two cookie lovers in pursuit)**

**LR: Glad they didn't hear about how she pulls chocolate chips from cookies, before eating the cookie.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (Huge explosion) or enough insurance

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Everyone stood there for a few seconds, then all heck broke loose. All the Kage's and their bodyguards drew weapons, or settled into combat stances. Except the Tschuikage. He moved behind his ANBU, who formed a wall around him. The Akatsuki all smirked, before charging forward.

(A/N: Due to the sheer number of combatants, this will not be separated so much into individual fights, as it will be jumping to different parts. Also, I have no ideas of Zetsu's capabilities, other than they are probably grass type, but far weaker than what Naruto can do.)

Almost immediately, Naruto, Hinata, Tsunade, and Kage found themselves surrounded by Pein and his other selves. Kisame laughed as he swung Samaheda at the Mizukage. Zetsu went straight for the Raikage, while Madara went for Killerbee. Konan turned to face the group from Suna, with one of Pein's minions backing her up.

Zetsu dodged one of the Raikage's fist's, as it headed straight for his face. As another fist came at him, he closed his venus flytrap like plant head, which took the blow. As strong as the defense was, it couldn't take all of the punishment, and Zetsu felt some of the impact.

"He is strong."

"**No, really? You think those muscles are for show?**"

Naruto ducked as one of Pein's bodies seemed to launch it's own fingers at him. He swung around, his blade blocking the kunai aimed at him. This fight was crazy, as all of the Pein's were moving in perfect harmony. When he attacked one, even by surprise, he was blocked. It was almost like they were thinking the same thing, and could see everything.

_Yo fuzzball! A little help?_

"**Well, meatsack, you've managed to land yourself in a world of hurt. That's the Rinnegan, the first doujutsu ever. The man who had that was the first ninja.**"

_Thanks for the history lesson. Now how about some advice!_

"**Well, the Rinnegan allows the wielder to use the five elements. At least the five main elements. Not only that, but it also allows one to see what another Rinnegan wielder see's. In other words, you attack one from behind, and one of his buddies see's you, he see's you. But I'm guessing not all of these are individuals. I think one is the real deal, and these other's are some type of mental slaves.**"

_That's what I'm talking about._ Out loud, he yelled to Hinata. "One of these guys is directing the others!Can you try to find him?"

Hinata didn't answer, as her Dokushogan was all ready scanning the thoughts of those around them, even as she blocked a punch with Yari. Kage's sword knocked aside a blade aimed at him, but just as he was about to attack, another attack came at him, forcing him back.

Gaara's sand flew at Konan with inhuman speed, and wrapped around her. But suddenly, she turned into paper, and slipped out, before reforming in the air with paper angel wings. Matsuri was whipping her weapon around, while "Crow" was shooting needles at the female Pein with them. She dodged both attacks, and jumped back as Baki lunged at her. She was making handsigns, when Matsuri attacked again, her weapon wrapping around the female Pein. Baki swung a fist, knocking the woman back into the open trap that was "Black Ant". It sealed shut, and "Crow" disassembled, revealing his hidden blades, which then pierced the holes on "Ant". Kankuro smirked.

"Show's done."

The Mizukage and his five Anbu were busy with Kisame. All on his lonesome, he was still holding them back. He laughed in sheer joy.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to come and kill you. Now I get my chance! **Water Style, Water Eruption Jutsu!**"

Suddenly, water blew out of the pipes out of the floor, wall, and ceilings, and surrounded Kisame. Then, it lashed out with terrifying force. The Mizukage and two of his ANBU were able to escape, but the other three were caught in the blast, and smashed against the wall, their spines or necks broken. Kisame laughed again, before charging, his blade swinging.

Madara jumped back, barely dodging another of Killerbee's attacks. The jinchuuriki's unique sword style was incredibly fast, and unpredictable. Even with Sharingan, he wasn't keeping ahead of the attacks by a huge margin. And those damn sunglasses were keeping him from using his Sharingan to stop the haichibi. Well, he would just have to remove that problem.

Naruto back flipped, using the force of the punch to his face to leap over the Pein behind him. He managed to slash the Pein's back with his "fox claws", but it wasn't enough. Suddenly Hinata's eyes widened.

"Naruto it's that one! His thoughts are faster than the other's!" Naruto turned to the Pein fighting Tsunade, whose red orange hair looked like his blond hair. Naruto nodded, his hands forming the very familiar handsign.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" In a burst of smoke, over a dozen Naruto's entered the fray. Suddenly the Rinnegan's advantage wasn't as good anymore. With each Pein focused on their own enemies, they couldn't watch each other's back. The real Naruto, along with two of his clones, went for the real Pein.

Tsunade's super powered fist just barely missed Pein's head. She growled in frustration.

_I'm losing my grip. I guess maybe retiring soon wouldn't be a bad idea._ She dodged back, as Pein unleashed a fireball at her. But she tripped over some debris, and fell to the ground. Pein launched another fireball, but it was suddenly blocked by the two shadow clones, who disappeared as they absorbed the attack. Pein turned in time to block Naruto's sword with a kunai. Naruto smirked.

"So you are the all mighty Pein? I have to tell you, I'm a little disappointed. Your Rinnegan is good, but it's advantage is so easily lost."

Pein didn't say anything, as he was focused on what he and his minions saw. It was confusing, as each was focused on their own opponents. Suddenly one fell over, as Kage plunged an Ice Kunai in it's head. Another fell as two Nartuo's and hinata drove their weapons into his chest. Without being able to watch each other, the Pein's were falling apart.

Zetsu dodged back, launching a group of vines at the Raikage. They quickly wrapped around his limbs and torso, holding him in place. Zetsu smiled, as he prepared to land his finishing blow, when volts of electricity raised from the Raikage, along the vines, and into Zetsu. It fried every part of his body, and he fell, a smoldering corpse. The Raikage turned, and went after Madara.

Kisame dodged to the side, as three shurikens flew past him. The two remaining ANBU were working in tandem, keeping him defensive, while the other got ready for the next attack. Kisame smirked, as he readied himself to make water clones from the water still pouring from pipes, until the Mizukage's sword emerged through his chest. Kisame looked down at the blade, then at the man behind him.

"I can't believe it's you."

The man smirked. "Where you and Zabuza failed, I succeeded." With that, he withdrew his sword, a long, straight bladed weapon, with a two handed grip. The mark of one of the Seven swordsman of Kiri decorated the blade above the hilt. Kisame fell to his knees, before falling on his face.

Gaara formed several bullets out of sand, and fired the projectiles at Konan, while she hovered in the air. She merely moved to one side, and the sand flew past her.

"None of us can hit her!" Kankuro yelled in frustration. He had used over half of "Crow's" projectiles against Konna, and all of them had missed, or had no effect. Suddenly her wings flapped, and paper shaped like knives shot at the Suna ninja. Gaara immediately protected himself, Matsuir and Baki with a sand shield, while Kanuro pulled out "Salamander" whose raised shield protected him and Temari.

(A/N: Salamander is Sanshouuo in Japanese)

As the attack stopped, Temari leapt up, her fan opened to all three moons. She swung it hard, creating a massive windstorm that blasted at Konan. Her paper wings were torn and blown apart, and she fell to the ground, only to be caught by Gaara's sand. He quickly sealed her in a circle, and crushed her before she could turn to paper. Slowly, the sand became pink, then red, as some of the blood seeped out.

Pein ducked around, as Naruto slashed at where his head was. Pein tried to strike the back of Naruto's head, when Tsunade blocked the attack and punched Pein in the face. He flew back, barely landing on his feet, only to find Naruto charging at him, his sword raised. As Pein raised his kunai to block, Naruto disappeared, and a sudden pain erupted around Pein's stomach. Naruto had managed to slash him, but his cloak had lessened the blow, so it was only a flesh wound. Naruto reappeared, his blade dripping with Pein's blood. The other Pein's were on their last legs. Even thouh they had destroyed several clones, they were too outnumbered. The last two were fighting back to back, trying to keep their enemies at bay.

The real Pein found himself backed against a wall, as Naruto and Tsunade approached him. He immediately began making handsigns.

"**Rinnegan art, Five Element Blast!**" Suddenly, the circles of his Rinnegan began to spin, and chakra began to form in his hands. It was a blast of pure energy, which took on the color of a rainbow. Naruto's eyes widened, and he immediately threw himself in front of Tsunade, as the blast was released. It struck them, and a huge explosion rocked the whole hall, knocking pieces from the ceiling and wall.

Hinata had changed out Yari for Eda, and was sighting the two Pein's in her sights, when the explosion rocked the hall. The Pein's were momentarily distracted, and hinata took her shot. Two arrows ripped into their head's, dropping both of them in an instant. She turned to see the spot where Tsunade and Naruto had stood was wreathed in smoke.

"NARUTO!" She rushed over, only to stop as a pair of figures began to come into focus. Naruto stood there, hugging Tsunade, as swirling red chakra formed around him. It quickly took a form of a fox around him, with eight tails. His regular cloak had been burned in the attack, and now, his tail joined the others, becoming the ninth. Naruto slowly looked up at Tsunade. His eyes were in the third form of the Kitsunegan, his face mask was gone, revealing the now thickened whisker marks and fang like canine teeth. Naruto smiled at her.

"**You okay, nee-chan?**"

Tsunade nodded, and Naruto's smile grew wider. He turned to Pein, his smile becoming sadistic.

"**Well, well. Looks like you helped me unlock all the tails. I wish to thank you for that,**" Naruto disappeared, and reappeared in front of Pein, "**BY TAKING YOUR LIFE!**"

Naruto stabbed Pein with his "Fox claws". All six blades ripped into his stomach, before Naruto pulled them out, and whipped the right claws across Pein's face. The claws ripped across his eyes, blinding Pein, as he fell to the ground. Lying there, blind and mortally wounded, Pein shook his head.

_How can it end like this?_ He though, before breathing his last.

Madara couldn't believe it. All of the Akatsuki were gone, except him. He knew his planned had failed. He dodged the blade slash by Killerbee, and managed to block the massive haymaker the Raikage threw at him. The others were now converging on him. He quickly turned to escape through the hole they had made, only to find Naruto standing there, his nine tails swirling around him.

"**Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you yet.**"

He looked at the others. "**Make sure he doesn't escape. I want to take care of him personally.**"

The others nodded, and moved back, but only enough to give them room. Madara stared at the hanyou in front of him.

"Foolish mistake. Don't you know that with my Sharingan, I can negate the Kyuubi's power." Madara attempted that, only to find himself unable to access the boy's mindscape to dispel Kyuubi. Naruto pointed at his eyes.

"**Guess you haven't heard. The Sharingan is useless against the Kitsunegan. Unfortunately, the same thing goes both ways. But that doesn't matter to me much. How about you?**"

Naruto suddenly vanished again, leaving a sonic boom in his wake. Madara leaned back on instinct, and Naruto's right hook missed hitting completely. He did manage to clip the chin of the mask Madara wore. The force of that clip ripped the mask off, and spun Madara around. As he came around, his one eye suddenly widened.

"**Amaterasu!**" The black flames leapt from his eye at Naruto. But he was quick enough to try and counter.

"**Kyuubi Art, Element Defense Jutsu!**" Suddenly each of the tail's rose up, and from each poured forth one of the elements. Fire, Air, Lightning, Earth, Water, Grass (Which also covers forest and stuff), Ice, Light, and Darkness formed into a barrier front of him. The unholy black flames struck the barrier, and stopped. Everyone watched in amazement, as the two combatants strained to overcome the other's jutsu.

Madara felt his left eye begin to throb, and what felt like tears falling from his eye. Naruto felt the exhaustion slowly creep in on him, as the use f all nine tails was too much for him to handle for a long amount of time. They kept fighting for several minutes, until one of them finally couldn't keep it up. Madara dispelled the flames, and closed his eye, as it bagan to blled from the tear duct. Naruto dropped the barrier, panting heavily. They both stared at each other, noting the other's exhaustion.

"You are strong, Namikaze. Very strong."

"**Yeah. You too, considering you're a couple hundred years old.**"

"Then we should end this. One single attack, to see who is stronger."

Naruto nodded, and both prepared themselves. Madara slowly opened his eyes, and the** Susanoo **began to form around him. Naruto looked at the behemoth spirit, which slowly formed into an armored warrior, bearing a shield and sword. Naruto turned inward to Kyuubi.

_Any thoughts here? This is your survival as well._

"**Rasen Shuriken. And give it everything you've got left in you.**"

Naruto nodded, closed his eyes and held out his right hand. He summoned the Rasen Shuriken, which reacted to Kyuubi's chakra, and formed into a purple demonic version. But Naruto took it one step further. The tails each reacted again, and all the other elements joined in. Naruto slowly opened his eyes, and fixed them on Madara.

"**This is it. Kyuubi and Namikaze Combined Technique! The Demonic Elemental Rasen Shuriken!**" The jutsu was barely holding together, with all the power it contained. Naruto nodded at Madara.

"**This is the end!**" With that, he charged forward. **Susanoo **lowered his shield in front of Madara, ready to deflect the attack. Naruto shoved his new jutsu forward, and connected with the shield. For a second, it held, and then suddenly the combined elements broke the shield, and Naruto continued to drive through, blasting through the being around Madara. The founder of the Uchiha stood there, in utter shock, as Naruto came closer.

"Impossible." He whispered, before the attack struck him. There was a blinding light, which built up around them. Suddenly, a massive explosion ripped apart the area, sending all those present flying. The room was completely destroyed, and a good portion of the "Great Hall" was too.

Hinata and Killerbee, being hanyou and jinchuuriki, both managed to remain conscious, even as they crashed into a building. Everyone else, but the Tschuikage, were not as fortunate. The blast knocked them unconscious, or the landing from the force of it did. But the kage of Iwa had managed to sink into the ground, protecting himself from the blast. His ANBU were not as lucky. All of them were actually killed by the blast, as they had been the closest to it.

Hinata slowly picked herself off the ground, groaning in pain. It felt like one of her arms was broken, and her tail didn't feel to good to. But that didn't matter to her. Only Naruto did.

"NARUTO!" She moved as fast as she could towards the wreckage. Killerbee, who had covered himself in haichibi's chakra at the time of the explosion, followed behind. His swords had been scattered by the blast, his sunglasses were destroyed, and it felt like he had dislocated a shoulder. But haichibi would heal that in a second.

In the crater that had been the conference room, Naruto lay on the ground, unconscious. The Kyuubi's chakra had completely receded, leaving him with the one tail. There was no remains of Madara Uchiha. The combined power of Demon and Elements had disintegrated his body.

Slowly, a figure rose from the ground. The Tschuikage smiled, as he approached the downed hanyou. Slowly, he pulled out a kunai, savoring this moment. The moment when he would end the Namikaze line, and Konoha's power.

"Your family has always been a thorn in Iwa's side. For generations, Namikaze had slaughtered our ninja's in battle. But now... with you being the last one, I will end this threat, once and for all."

He grabbed Naruto's hair, and pulled his head up, exposing the boy's throat. "I'm just sorry I won't be able to see the look on your face when you die."

"But I will see your's!" The Tschuikage whirled, in time to see the Juuken strike to his heart. It exploded in his chest. Hinata watched as his eyes widened in surprise and pain, before rolling into the back of his head as he coughed up blood. He fell to the ground, never to rise again.

Hinata dropped next to Naruto, and immediately began checking hm over. With her one arm. Killerbee rushed over, and stopped her.

"You'll just hurt yourself more. Let me do it."

Hinata nodded, as Killerbee used what medical knowledge he had to check the blond hanyou over. Eventually, he sat back.

"As far as I can tell, he's physically fine. But with all the chakra he's used, he'll be out for a week, at least."

Hinata nodded, but activated her Dokushogan to be sure. She sighed in relief. "There's no disruption of his chakra pathways. If there was, it would mean something was wrong internally."

At that moment, people finally managed to get through the wreckage. Some glanced around at the destruction, while others rushed to the three figure's.

"What happened here? Who did all this?"

Hinata sighed. "We'll explain later. Can someone help us to a hospital?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Three days later, Hinata was back to full, and almost everyone else but Naruto was on their feet again. Tsunade, upon regaining consciousness, send a message to Konoha, calling for medical reinforcements, and to spread the word that AKatsuki was gone. The medics, led by Shizune herself, arrived a day and a half later. They had checked on the remaining wounds, and had done a few jutsu's to help Naruto along.

Iwa had been furious to hear that their Tschuikage had been killed. They had immediately demanded the head of Naruto Namikaze, and Hinata Hyuuga. The amount of killer intent that came off the four remaining kage's could be felt clear back in Iwa. The four kage's of Konoha, Suna, Kiri, and Kumo stated that if Iwa didn't pull their heads out of the nether regions they were placed in, they would find themselves in a war aginst the other four nations. After that, Iwa backed down, and quietly selected a new Tschuikage.

Hinata sat by her fiance's bed, watching him. Killerbee's diagnostic had been that Naruto would wake up in a week, but Hinata knew better. Naruto, even without Kyuubi, somehow managed to defy medical reasoning. She smiled, as she saw him sleeping peacefully. She gently twisted the engagement ring on her hand, playing with it to pass the time. Suddenly, Naruto stirred a little, and a groan of pain passed his lips. Hinata completely froze, as naruto stirred some more, then settled back down. She sighed in disappointment.

Suddenly, those blue eyes cracked open, and glanced at her. Naruto smiled slightly. "Good morning beautiful." He whispered painfully.

Hinata smiled, and leaned over to kiss him. "Good afternoon, sleepy head."

Naruto kept smiling. "How long was I out?"

"Three days. You should rest some more. We're not going anywhere until you can move again."

Naruto nodded, and closed his eyes. Hinata smiled as he slumbered peacefully.

_Sleep well. I have a feeling there will be no rest for you when we get back home._

* * *

**LR: Well, number 17 is done. **

**Gaara and kfg11 have returned, both are normal.**

**LR: Where's my sister?**

**Kfg11: Halfway to China by now.**

**LR: Wow. Nice. **

**Lady Tsuki Kitsune: Hello? Is anyone here? I received an letter telling me to come here.**

**LR, and all the gang: Happy Birthday! (Holds out a cyber birthday cake)**

**Here's Happy Birthday, again, to Lady Tsuki Kitsune. Hope you have a good birthday.**


	18. Chapter 18

**This is it. This is the last chapter for Fox Knight. I've had some fun doing this one, just like I did with Rebirth. I want to thank you all for your continuing your support, and I hope that I don't let any of you down.**

**RS: I had fun too!**

**LR: Well, how was China?**

**RS: Great! Look what I got! (Pulls out Chinese Straight Sword) And I found someone to train me in it!**

**LR: Oh crap!( Dodges attack, and pulls out katana) What the heck? Why are you attacking me?!**

**RS: For letting those two chase me for so long! You should have stopped them!**

**The two begin an epic duel of immense proportions.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and gave me ideas.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Naruto walked next to Hinata, holding her hand. It was a few days after he had awoken in the hospital. He was still below a hundred percent, but he was able to walk fine for long distances. The other's had all recovered as well, so they had begun the trip home. But not before Naruto had received bone crushing hugs from the Raikage and Killerbee, and their thanks. And having to pay for the damage he had caused with his new technique. That had lightened the Namikaze bank account a bit, but not a whole lot.

Tsunade was busy talking to Shizune, while Kage was discreetly watching the raven haired medic. Naruto smiled as he leaned closer to Hinata.

"Looks like Kage found a girlfriend. You think she even knows?"

Hinata giggled. "Maybe we should help him along."

Tsunade finally turned to Naruto. "When we get back home, we still have a lot to do. There's dealing with the old Council, and then coming up with a punishment for Sasuke. Then there is the matter I've been thinking about for a while."

"What's that?"

Tsunade sighed. "Well... I've been thinking of looking for a successor. And after my fight with Pein, I realize that I'm losing my touch. I think it is time to retire."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. "You're retiring? Who's your replacement?"

Tsunade smiled. "I think I've found them. But I still need to think about it."

Naruto turned to Hinata, who smiled, and hugged him. "Don't worry. You'll be Hokage. This time, or the next time around."

Naruto nodded. "There's something else we need to do. The two of us need to start planning for our wedding."

Hinata smiled at the mention. She snuggled her head on his shoulder. "I can't wait."

Tsunade smiled. "You just be sure to treat the little gaki right, you here?"

Hinata smiled even more. "Yes, nee-chan to be."

Tsunade smiled at the thought. _An imouto and a otouto. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The group entered Konoha a few days later. As everyone saw Naruto, they immediately began to cheer, clap, yell, or bow. Sakura rushed over, and hugged him, yelling "You did it! You defeated Aktsuki!"

Gai and Lee struck their poses. "YOSH! THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTEST IN HIM!"

"INDEED GAI SENSEI! WE NEED TO TRAIN HARD TO CATCH UP WITH HIM!"

Kakashi smiled happily as he came over. "Naruto, you're beyond any expectations I could have had. Truly, you are your father's son, and more." Then he bowed.

Naruto smiled. "Kakashi sensei, thanks."

The cheering continued, as they made it to the Hokage Tower. Tsunade took them all to her office, where she gratefully sunk into her seat. "It's good to be home."

Then she immediately pulled out a couple of papers. "It's not official yet, but due to both of your performances on the mission, I don't think it will take long. Naruto, Hinata, I'm promoting you both to jounin. Congratulations."

They both looked at her in surprise, then hugged each other, laughing. Kage shook Naruto's hands. "You've done great Naruto. I just wish your mom could be here."

Naruto smiled, as he looked up. "In a way, she always is."

Tsunade nodded. "Well, for now, you both are free to go. Have fun, and be back here tomorrow. You'll be part of our discussion on what to do with Sasuke."

They nodded, and happily left, arm in arm. Outside, Naruto picked Hinata up, and swung her around, both of them laughing. Then he lowered her down into a kiss. While they did, the rest of the Rookie 11 came and joined them. Tenten saw the ring on Hinata's hand, and squealed.

"Hinata, is that what I think it is?"

Hinata didn't hear, as she was still busy in the kiss with Naruto. Eventually, they pulled apart, and that was when they realized everyone around them. Tenten smiled, and repeated her question. Hinata smiled as she held out her hand, and nodded.

"Naruto-kun proposed while we were in the gardens of the "Great Hall". Unfortunately, we were the last to see it, before it was destroyed in the fight."

Ino and Tenten went into daydreams about that happening to them with the men they loved. Sakura just sighed. "I really missed my chance, didn't I? But I'm happy for both of you."

Lee came over. "Sakura-san, perhaps you would like to join me for lunch sometime?"

Sakura looked at him, then smiled. "As friends. I don't know if I want anything romantic right now."

Lee nodded. "YOSH! I mean, very well."

Naruto smiled. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm pretty hungry. How about you guys?"

They all nodded, and followed the happy couple to Ichiraku Ramen, which had begun to grow as more people began to eat at Namikaze's favorite place to eat.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The following day, Naruto appeared in the new Council Chamber. As he did, many of the clan heads bowed, except for Hiroto Hyuuga. Naruto smiled and bowed back. He had gotten a new cloak and face mask, but both the hood and mask were down. He sat in a chair along the wall, while Tsunade started the meeting.

"Today, we are going to discuss four matters. The executions of the elders Koharu and Homura, and Danzou, for treason and conspiracy to commit genocide, the punishment for Sasuke Uchiha, the formation of the Namikaze clan, and my future successor."

Everyone turned to each other in surprise. Eventually, Tsume Inzuka stood up. "Tsunade-sama, are you thinking of retiring?"

Tsunade nodded. "I'm not as fast or agile as I once was. I think it's time I retire to the hospital, and keep teaching the medics there.But that's not until a few years from now. In the meantime, I have my eye on a few candidates for my position. But I'm only betting on one of them. But onto other business."

She pulled out the papers dealing with the execution orders of the old Council. "It has all ready been decided. The only think left is on deciding how and who." She turned to Naruto.

"You offered once. Would you like to do it?"

Naruto sighed. "That was before I became engaged to Hinata. I think she would not want to see her fiancé become a executioner. Perhaps the one who should have the right is the one most hurt by their actions, other than me."

Tsunade thought for a moment. "You mean Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto nodded. "Exactly. It seems since it was his clan killed by their actions, it should be fitting that he have the right to execute them."

"But what of his punishment?" Inoichi asked.

Naruto sighed. "It's difficult. On the one hand, Kumo will want a lasting punishment, or execution for what he did to Killerbee. His actions against Konoha also demand no less. On the other, if we simply use him to breed the Sharingan, and then execute him, that sends the message that all we care about are bloodlines, instead of the ninja's using them."

Hiroto smiled. "But isn't that true?"

Naruto glared at the smug Hyuuga. "If that is true, then how is it that my family were the strongest shinobi in this village, without a bloodline? It is not the numbers of techniques, or the bloodline you wield, or the power you have. The true measure of a shinobi is their guts and resolve. I was dead last in the Academy, and yet with my limited techniques and training, _I _defeated Neji Hyuuga, who was a genius, and wielded the Byakugan. _I _defeated Gaara of Suna, when Sasuke failed. _I _was the one who defeated a madman with ancient powers greater than that of Kyuubi himself."

Naruto looked around the table. "Ninja's should not be considered strong because they have a bloodline, or come from a prestigious family. They should be considered strong because they _earned _it."

Slowly, the other clan head's nodded. Shikaku spoke up. "He's right. Students from clans are always considered superior to the regular students from families. I think it's time we start treating everyone fairly in the Village."

Tsunade smiled. "Well, that's good. But back to the subject at hand. How do we deal with Sasuke?"

Naruto spoke softly. "Either we must let go of the Sharingan, and execute him, to appease Kumo. Or we can let him rejoin the ranks, but he must start as a genin, and stay that rank until he has proven himself trustworthy. Then, we can let him begin to rebuild his clan, and advance. But Kumo may not be pleased."

"Everyone nodded, and Hiroto spoke up. "It would be better to execute him, rather than risk Kumo's anger."

Naruto once again glared at the Hyuuga. "Really? And the fact that with Sasuke gone, the Hyuuga's will be supreme power in the Village means nothing? I have a solution that will help keep Kumo at least content, and allow us to keep Sasuke alive. Let me teach him what it truly means to be a ninja."

Everyone looked at him in surprise. Several of them were speechless, but Tsunade smiled. "I understand. Since Kumo views you as a hero, they would trust you to keep Sasuke in line. They won't be happy, but they probably won't have many problems with it."

Slowly everyone nodded, except Hiroto. Tsunade pulled out a file. "Very well. Sasuke Uchiha will be held reinstated, and held at genin rank until such time as Naruto Namikaze believes him ready to advance. Oh, by the way. We have decided to give Suigetsu to Kiri, since he is was kidnaped from there by Orochimaru. The girl Karin, having been responsible for several of Orochimaru's experiments, will be held prisoner. As for Juugo," she smiled at Naruto, "he has gained control over his powers, and been accepted into the Academy. He's all ready making friends."

Naruto smiled. "Good. He deserves that much. Maybe I might teach him too someday."

"Well, onto the next order of business. As most, if not all of you know, Hinata, formerly of the Hyuuga clan, has a new bloodline. She has recently become engaged to Naruto Namikaze. As such, with the combination of the Dokushogan, and the Namikaze abilities, we would like to ask if Naruto would like to form the Namikaze clan?"

Naruto smiled softly. "I think Hinata would like to form her own clan with me. Sure."

The others nodded in agreement. Tsunade smiled. "Than of this moment, the Namikaze clan is born. Naruto, if you would like to take your place?"

Naruto looked at the chair she indicated, and smiled. He slowly stood up, and walked over to it, before sitting down. Tsume reached over, and shook his hand, while Inoichi patted him on the back. Tsunade completed the necessary paperwork, and filed it away, Then she pulled out one last set of papers.

"These are a list of candidates for the position of Rokudaime Hokage. I bring it before the Council to see what you think of each of them."

She slowly passed out each list, and the council members took them to look over. Naruto received his, and began to read.

_Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin_

_Morino, Ibiki_

_Namikaze, Naruto_

At the sight of his name, his eyes shot up to Tsunade. His were not the only ones. Tsunade smiled.

"Well? Do any of you have questions?"

Hiroto immediately stood up. "Tsunade-sama, surely you don't think Naruto Namikaze is ready to become Hokage? He has barely joined the Council!"

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, this is true. Naruto does not have the political experience that most of us have here. But he's already shown a good knack for it. He has helped give us many allies, and even now, will help us keep one. Naruto has the true spirit of a Hokage though. He will put the protection of this Village before anything else. With a few years experience on the Council, I believe he will be ready."

Several others nodded, but Naruto just sat there. "T-Tsunade-sama, are you sure? I mean... I want to be hokage, but I know I'm not ready yet."

Tsunade smiled. "I wouldn't nominate you if I didn't think you were ready."

Naruto just sat back, and stared at the table in front of him in shock, while Tsunade listened to what each person thought about the candidates. When they were done, Tsunade nodded. "Well, that is all. The executions will take place one week from now. Meeting adjourned."

Tsunade stopped Naruto as he prepared to leave. "Don't worry. You'll be fine. I've given you a few years still to become ready."

Naruto nodded slowly, and Tsunade hugged him. "Ah, otouto. I was expecting you to be all happy and worked up. This just shows you are truly maturing. Now, cheer up. You don't think Hinata will want to see you like this, do you?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. It was just surprising, that's all." Naruto slowly put a smile on his face. "So, when do I get my student?"

Tsunade smirked. "Today. And Hinata can help if you want."

Naruto nodded. "Then send him to training field #10 in half an hour. Don't tell him who his sensei is yet." With that, Naruto disappeared. Tsunade smiled, as she turned to the chuunin outside the door.

"Have Sasuke Uchiha brought to me."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Half an hour later, Sasuke was standing at the training field, with four ANBU hidden in the trees nearby. He couldn't believe that he was actually being given a second chance.

_I don't deserve it. I don't deserve anything._ He looked around for his sensei, when suddenly, he was knocked off his feet. He turned to see a figure materialize from the ground.

"I would think Kakashi-sensei taught you to watch the ground. Not all attacks are form above or level."

"N-Naruto?"

"From now, you'll call me Naruto-sensei. Got it Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at him in amazement. "You're my sensei?"

Naruto smirked behind his mask. "That's right. Otherwise, Kumo would probably ask for your death. Now, you ready to learn what it really means to be a ninja?"

Sasuke just lay there, in shock. Then he slowly stood up, and bowed his head. "Please, teach me."

Naruto smiled behind his mask. "Right, some ground rules. One, don't ever question any training I give you."

"Two, don't copy any of our jutsu's unless we tell you." Hinata slipped out of the trees, much to the ANBU and Sasuke's astonishment. Naruto hugged her as she approached.

"Meet your other sensei. Now, number three. Don't use Mangekyou unless it's a last resort. Otherwise, you'll be blind, and then we will have a lot of new training to do. Got it?"

As Sasuke nodded, Naruto smirked. "Good. Remeber, here, I'm not your buddy or teammate. I'm your sensei, so I will treat you as such. Got it?"

Sasuke nodded and bowed his head again. "It is an honor to be trained by you, Namikaze-san."

Naruto nodded. "All right. First thing first, let's do a couple hundred laps, shall we?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_One month later _

A week after training with Naruto, Sasuke agreed to execute the old Council. But as he finsihed them off, he felt nothing. No joy, no happiness. His quest for revenge had cost him to much in life.

Sasuke had begun to understand Naruto's pain. Every where he went in the Village, people watched him with cold eyes, and he heard murmurs of "traitor", and "scum" wherever he went. The difference was that he deserved it. He took it all, knowing that this was his life now, and he accepted that. He also accepted the cold eyes and voices from his former comrades. In his heart, he knew he would never truly gain their trust or respect. So he did what Naruto had done. He threw himself into his training, until he dropped from exhaustion. And he started to look into the things that he had considered weak before. He began to laugh, to joke, and to prank.

He walked past one civilian, who "bumped" into him. Sasuke apologized, and went on his way. Behind him, he suddenly heard a foot strike the man's backside, followed by his angry yelling. Sasuke smirked. It may have been petty, and old, but the "Kick Me" sign was a classic. He sighed, as he looked up at the sky.

"What you thinking about?" Naruto appeared next to him.

"Nothing much sensei. Just admiring the sky."

Naruto sighed. "Really? Maybe we should join Shikamaru to watch the clouds go by."

Sasuke shook his head. "No. He wouldn't want me around. I'd just ruin everything."

Naruto shook his head. "I know. But maybe this might cheer you up." He held out an invitation, which Sasuke took and opened. His eyes widened.

"Sensei? You want me that close at your wedding?"

Naruto sighed. "Look, it's a sign of trust. Would you rather stand in the back, and miss everything?"

Sasuke lowered his head. "It's where I belong."

"And I say otherwise. Sasuke, I'm showing that you have earned a small measure of my trust, and friendship. Get over this depressed, I-don't-deserve-anything crap, and accept this. All right?"

Sasuke slowly nodded. "But I should leave after the wedding. I would ruin the reception."

Naruto shrugged. "It's your choice. See you at training tomorrow. Oh, by the way. 'Kick Me' signs? Please, that's minor league. You need to step it up if you want to be a prankster."

Sasuke nodded as Naruto disappeared, before looking at the invite again. He gave a small smile, before stowing it away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_December 27, two and a half months after the defeat of Akatsuki_

The wedding of Naruto Namikaze, and Hinata was a wondrous sight. The kage's of Suna and Kumo came, along with several other foreign dignitaries. All of Konoha came out to see the wedding of two of their greatest heros. In the first few rows, the Rookie Twelve who weren't involved in the wedding, and their sensei's sat, along with Shizune, Anko, Teuchi, Ayame, and Iruka.

Naruto stood up at the altar, wearing a tux, with Rock Lee as his best man.

(A/N: Sorry, but I'm not familiar with Japanese weddings. So it's a little mixed)

As the music played, Kage appeared at the end of the aisle, to give Hinata away. Naruto stopped at the sight of her. She wore a simple, pure white wedding kimono, which brought out the color of here hair, ears, and tail. She held a bouquet of white roses. Sakura and Ino had done her make up, but only done a little blush, mascara, and red lipstick, to keep it simple, as Hinata wanted.

Naruto thought she had never looked more beautiful.

Slowly, she came up to him, and Naruto led her to the alter. Sakura stood near her as her maid of honor. She smiled at Lee, her boy friend now for almost a month.

Tsunade smiled at the couple before her, before beginning the ceremony. Naruto and Hinata exchanged wedding vows with each other, and Tsunade reached the part everyone knows in a wedding.

"Do you, Naruto Namikaze, take this woman, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poor, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, Hinata, take this man, to love and obey, in sickness and in health, for richer or poor, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Does any here have reason why these two should not wed?"

Hitoro Hyuuga actually opened his mouth, only to be silenced by the glare Tsunade, Rock Lee, and Sakura gave him. Naruto smiled, even if he didn't see what was happening. Tsunade smiled as she finished.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. "You may kiss the bride."

Naruto turned to Hinata, drew her close, and whispered, "I love you." Then he kissed her with as much love and passion as he could. Hinata did the same, as everyone cheered and clapped.

The happy couple stayed through out the first several hours of the reception, before Naruto disappeared with his bride. That night, the two engaged in the final act of love and trust.

Many hours later, as the sun was rising, Naruto lay in bed with his wife, gently stroking her side. He smiled as she sighed happily in her sleep, and snuggled closer to him. Naruto kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you for being with me. My love, my happiness, my light in this world." Naruto closed his eyes, and drifted into unconsciousness.

**Epilogue**

_Fifteen years later_

Konoha shined in the afternoon sun. To one who had been there previously, and had returned all these many years later, not much had changed. But on Hokage Mountain, there was a sixth face. A face that resembled that of the Yondaime's head, but had whisker marks, and fox ears. The face of Naruto Namikaze, the head of the Namikaze clan, and Rokudaime.

Naruto smiled, as he walked with his family through Konoha park. Hinata carried a picnic basket in one arm, while her other was wrapped around his. Ahead of them, their two children were laughing and talking.

The younger one had dark blond hair, which was tinged with indigo blue. She laughed at a joke her older brother said, her blond ears twitching, while her tail swished around behind her. She looked back at her parents, her light blue eyes tinged with the lavender her mother's eyes had.

Her older brother smiled, as he ruffled her hair. He was about thirteen, and wore a Konoha headband around his head, which he had earned when he was ten. His hair was indigo blue, but spiky like his dad. His blue ears and tail were calmer than his sister's, but the ears occasionally twitched towards new sounds. His eyes were a deep blue, which matched the sheath of the katana he had strapped to his back, and his "fox claw" gauntlets.

The Namikaze family set up the picnic under a tree. Naruto smiled as his girl, Awai, followed a butterfly that flew past.

"Atae, would you pass me the tea?" Atae handed his mother her special tea pot, with a spout shaped like a fox. She began to pour tea for all of them, when an ANBU appeared.

"Hokage-sama, the document you requested has arrived." The ANBU handed it to him. Naruto nodded.

"Thank you."

Behind his mask, Sasuke smiled as he saw Naruto's happy family, and bowed his head. "Forgive me for interrupting."

"Not at all. Tell me, how are things at home?"

"Well, as a certain Nara would say, troublesome. Having a harem can be a problem. How did you escape it?"

"I threatened to sterilize any woman who approached my Naru-kun." Hinata squeezed her husbands arm. He laughed.

"I guess that is what you needed Sasuke. Go now, and see to your kids."

Sasuke nodded, and disappeared. Hinata snuggled against his shoulder. "I'm glad he finally was able to rebuild his clan."

Naruto smiled. "Yeah. I heard his first born is quite the determined one, isn't she Atae?"

The boy blushed slightly. "Yeah. Nyusou can be quite determined. She's also smart, skilled, and can really be funny sometimes. She really likes to prank Kakashi sensei."

Awai giggled. "You like her, don't you ni-san?"

Atae just ate, trying to hide his embarrassment. The family laughed.

"She's a good girl. She'd be a excellent wife."

"Otou, we're just friends!"

Naruto smiled and sat back against the tree, while his family talked. He smiled as he looked up at the sky. Life had been good. Three years after his wedding, and one year after Atae's birth, he had officially been named Hokage. Tsunade had retired to the hospital, taught a new generation of medic ninja's, then had passed away peacefully in her sleep two years ago.

Kage and Shizune had married, and had three kids now. One was all ready a chuunin, while the other two were in the Academy. Lee and Sakura had also married, and Lee was now the new taijutsu master of konoha, when he beat Gai in a spar. Thy had one girl, and another child on the way.

Sasuke had finally proven his trust when he rescued a group of ninja's who had been trapped in an ambush against Iwa shinobi. Not caring for his own life, he had attacked the ten Iwa ninja's by himself, and had almost died doing so. Naruto gave him his full trust again after that, and Sasuke had soon risen in the ranks, becoming one of Naruto's personal ANU bodyguards.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by Awai climbing into his lap. "What are you thinking about otou?"

He hugged her, and ruffled her hair and ears. "Just how lucky I am to have all of you."

Hinata snuggled against him again, and Atae smiled. Naruto let out a happy sigh.

_I am truly blessed, to have so much happiness in my life._ He smiled at the heavens above, as a tear of happiness fell down the cheek of the legendary Fox Knight.

* * *

**LR: That's all she wrote people. This was my last chapter, and Fox Knight is complete.**

**RS: Awww, that was such a cute ending.**

**LR: I knew you would like it. I just hope everyone else does.**

**To all you Sasuke haters out there. Sorry, but after the torture I put him through with Naruto, I thought this would be how he turned out. Don't get me wrong, I hate Sasuke's guts. But this Sasuke is different, and I decided to be lenient. Don't worry. There will be more Sasuke bashing in my next story, Legend of Naruto. And then even more bashing in the story after that, Wizard of Kitsune. I hope you all really enjoyed this chapter, and this story. See you all around.**

**Leaf Ranger, signing out. **


End file.
